Trial of a Time Lord: The Valeyard
by cheri1
Summary: Third in the Trial of a Time Lord series: The Doctor and his family once again must confront his deadliest enemy who is bent on destroying him completely. Part of the Something Old and New series. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is part of the Something Old and New series and the third in the Trial of a Time Lord series. Please see my profile for the list of the stories in the series and in what order they should be read.

Chapter One

(One…)

"Be careful, Grandfather," Susan said while the Doctor carefully made his way up the hillside and held the top of his cane tightly in his hand.

"I am, my dear," he said with a soft smile and they headed for the large rock with a flat top. She helped him sit down then sat down on the grass and they looked up at the purple sky. Ian and Barbara had gone ahead to explore the temple at the top of the hill and the Doctor looked at the top of the temple sticking up from the top of the hill. "I just hope they don't run into any trouble."

"They'll be fine," she said as he nodded then saw a jagged white light appearing in the air in front of them and stood up.

"What is that, hm?" the Doctor asked when he started walking toward it and Susan stood, walking toward him.

"Grandfather, please, don't go any closer," she said when the Doctor stopped in front of the jagged white light and turned, looking back at her.

"Oh poppycock, it's perfectly…" The Doctor said when a pair of hands shout out of the jagged white light and yanked him inside the jagged white light

"GRANDFATHER!" Susan shouted while the jagged white light faded and tears rolled down her cheeks.

(Two…)

"Doctor, where are you?" Jamie shouted while the Doctor walked along the trail and softly hummed to himself.

"Coming," he said while trying to get by the large fern fronds and rolled his eyes. "Oh, bother, this is getting ridiculous!"

"Do you need any help?" Zoe shouted and he sighed.

"No no, I'm fine," he said when he saw the jagged white light in front of him and blinked. "I say, what is this?" Walking closer, he looked at the jagged white light when a pair of hands shout out of the jagged white light and pulled him inside. After hearing the Doctor shouting, Jamie and Zoe ran to where he was standing as they looked around and Zoe held onto Jamie.

"Where did he go?" she asked as Jamie shrugged and the sounds of the jungle echoed around them.

(Three…)

"So, what is it?" Jo asked as she brushed some blonde hair behind her ear and the Doctor looked at the slid under the microscope.

"I think it is some strain of small pox," he sighed and Jo's eyes went wide.

"But how did those aliens get hold of it?" she asked and the Doctor sat back on the stool, pinching his eyes closed between his finger and thumb.

"That's what I want to know. Where is the Brigadier?"

"He's in his office."

"Will you go get him for me?" the Doctor asked and Jo nodded, leaving the lab. Sighing, the Doctor looked over at the TARDIS sitting in the corner and regretted not being able to travel very far in her. The aliens that brought the strain of small pox came from a galaxy out of his travel range and he gently pounded his fist on the table. He then noticed the jagged white light appearing in front of him when he stood up and walked closer. He didn't have time to call out when a pair of hands pulled him into the jagged white light and the doors opened as Jo and the Brigadier walked into the lab.

"Where is he?" the Brigadier asked as Jo walked to the TARDIS and knocked on the door.

"Doctor, are you in there?" she asked then looked inside and sighed. "He's not near the console."

"Well, he can't have just vanished into thin air," he said as Jo nodded and they went inside the TARDIS, closing the doors behind them.

(Four…)

"Master, my sensors are picking up an anomaly within the control room," K-9 said while they walked inside the control room and walked to the console. Leela sat on the jump seat as she tried to read one of the books the Doctor had given her and tilted the book one side then the other.

"Bah!" she said as she tossed the book behind her and the Doctor caught the book in one hand, glaring at her.

"What did this book ever do to you?" he asked ad she looked at him and sat on the arm of the jump seat.

"I don't think I like reading," she said when the jagged white light appeared and she hopped of the jump seat, crouching down and held her knife in her hand. "Get behind me, Doctor!"

"Rubbish," he said as K-9 scooted in front of him and the Doctor patted its head.

"I would not go any closer, Master," K-9 said but the Doctor stepped over it and headed for the light.

"It's just a light anomaly," the Doctor said when a pair of hands reached out and grabbed him. "Or maybe it's not."

"Doctor!" Leela shouted as the hands pulled the Doctor into the jagged white light and vanished. Leela roared while K-9 scanned the control room and its ears twirled on its head.

"The Master is gone," K-9 said and Leela kicked its side, making it yelp. "Violence will not make the Master return any faster."

"Shut up," she said then limp out of the room and the door closed behind her.

(Five…)

"Come on, Doctor, you can do it!" Adric shouted while he, Nyssa and Tegan watched the Doctor playing cricket with some friends and Tegan sighed, fanning herself with the program in her hand. The Doctor held the cricket bat tightly in his hand as he watched the bowler and wiggled his hips. The bowler pitched the ball as the Doctor swung the bat and the ball bounced off the bat, sailed into the air and headed for the trees behind him.

"I'll get it, Chaps," he said with a smile that made his cheeks plump up a bit and tipped his hat at them. Running toward the trees, he looked around for the cricket ball when he saw the jagged white light and slowly walked closer. Before he could move, a pair of hands grabbed him as he dropped the cricket bat on the ground and the hands pulled him into the jagged white light.

"Oh, this is getting silly," Tegan said as they stood up and ran toward the trees. Adric found the cricket bat as he picked it up and Tegan looked around, trying to see where the Doctor went.

"Where did he go?" Nyssa asked.

"Maybe he went that way," Adric said as he pointed with the cricket bat then ran off and they looked at each other. Shrugging, they went to catch up with him and Adric ran faster, waving the cricket bat over his head.

(Six…)

"I said no and I mean no," the Doctor said while Peri sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"But you said you'd do some exercises" she said and he folded his arms over his chest.

"Riding a stationary bicycle is not exercising, Peri, it's just pedaling in one spot. If I want to ride a bicycle, I want the open road in front of me."

"Fine, get fat and have a coronary! See if I care!" she said as she stormed out of the room and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Time Lords do not have coronaries. Even if we did, we still have one heart and would regenerate," he said to himself then sighed and walked to the stationary bicycle. Shrugging, he went to sit on the seat when he saw the jagged white light, stood up and walked toward it. "What are you?" Before he could move, a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him toward the light. "Why does this feel so familiar?"

The alarm made Peri run back into the control room in time to see the Doctor vanishing in the jagged white light and she ran toward it.

"No, Peri, stand back!" he shouted as she watched him disappear then the jagged white light faded and she sank to the floor, bending her legs up to her chest. The tears rolled down her face as she rocked back and forth and silently prayed that the Doctor would be alright.

(Seven…)

"Come along, Ace," the Doctor said while they walked down the trail and his umbrella thumped against his leg.

"I still don't understand why we need this mystra-whatever it is," Ace said as she walked next to the Doctor and he sighed, pulling his hat back on his head.

"It is a mystraconductor and I need it so the TARDIS can detect mystical energies," he said as they walked toward the temple and she sighed.

"Whatever you say, Professor," she said when the jagged white light appeared and the Doctor looked at it. "What is that?"

"I don't know," he said as he walked closer and she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should do that," she said as he took her hand off his shoulder and moved closer to the jagged white light. Suddenly the hands reached out and grabbed the Doctor as he yelped then vanished inside the jagged white light. Ace screamed as the jagged white light vanished and the startled birds flew into the air.

(Eight…)

The Doctor watched while Grace sipped on the coffee she had ordered and he shyly smiled at her. He wasn't sure if falling for a human was a good idea but he had felt something for Sarah Jane once.

"_But was that love?" _he thought as Grace touched his hand and he looked into her eyes.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" she asked and he nodded.

"Um, isn't it time for your shift?" he asked. They were across the street from the hospital where Grace worked and she looked at her watch.

"Oh, shit, I'm late," she said then got up and gently kissed his cheek, heading for the door. He watched her leave as he sighed then noticed the money she had left for the coffee and tea and he got up, walking to the door. Going outside, he looked up at the dark sky when he thought about the war that was being fought galaxies away and his hearts hurt. He knew that he should be out there, fighting the war, but finding the Master took top priority. Walking down the pavement, he noticed a light in an alleyway when he walked closer and the light grew brighter. Every fiber in his being told him to run as he noticed the jagged edges of the white light and blinked. He stood in front of the jagged white light when a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him side, leaving only a stray cat as a witness to what happened to him.

(Nine…)

"Come on, Doc, I said I was sorry!" Jack said while the Doctor growled at him and slammed the doors in his face. Rose sat up on the jump seat when she saw that the Doctor was angry and she stood up, walking toward him. The Doctor's hearts slowed to a soft thump while he watched her walking toward her when the doors opened and Jack walked up the ramp.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Oh, we went to talk to that Korgal guy and he wanted the Doc and I to spend the night with his two daughters," Jack said and Rose's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" she asked and the Doctor snorted, nodding his head.

"But Mister High and Mighty here didn't want to," Jack said with a grin and rolled his eyes. "Doc, those girls were gorgeous!"

"I know," the Doctor shouted then looked at Rose. "What does he do then? He tells Korgal that my penis doesn't work and bedded the pair of them!"

"You what?" she said as she looked at Jack and he shrugged.

"Well, something must be wrong with it since he hasn't done it with you!" Jack said and Rose blinked, walked to the Doctor and slide an arm around his.

"How do you know that we haven't, Harkness?" she asked as Jack's mouth fell open and the Doctor sighed, removed her arm and walked out of the control room. He turned the corner when a jagged white light appeared in front of him and he blinked. Slowly walking toward it, he titled his head to one side when a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him into the jagged white light. The alarms sounded as Rose and Jack ran down the hallway then stopped where the jagged white light was and Jack held her in his arms.

"Doctor?" Rose asked then placed her face against Jack's chest and he gently wrapped his arms around her.

(Eleven…)

The Doctor sat on the bed while he looked at the hologram picture of Rain and the triplets and sighed. He had only been in exile for a few days but spending a thousand years away from his family made his hearts ache. Sighing, he plopped down on the bed when he thought about things when he remembered Jenny's vision about the Valeyard and what he had told her in the vision.

"I told her that I was in exile. Is this when it happens?" he whispered when the jagged white light appeared near the bed and he sat up, looking at it. "I guess so."

He slowly stood up when he walked toward the jagged white light and blinked. A pair of hands grabbed him when the hands drew him into the jagged white light and he hoped that he was right or he was in big trouble.

(Twelve…)

"Thete?" Rain asked when she came into the bedroom and saw the light coming from the bathroom. Walking to the doorway, she smiled as she leaned against the doorframe and watched the Doctor preening in front of the mirror. "Oh, will you come off it?"

The Doctor looked much younger than his eleventh life but he was tall and muscular and had bright green eyes. He had gotten his dimples back and had a scattering of freckles on his face. What he was fussing about was trying to get his wild hair to settle on his head.

"Ginger hair," he whispered then looked at Rain. "I have ginger hair!"

"So does Alan, but you don't hear…No, wait, he took out a full page ad in the paper when it happened."

"That's not the point, Latara. The point is I am FINALLY ginger!" he shouted and wiggled his hips.

"And you look adorable. Now, get a move on or we are going to be late for Chas' concert," she said then left the bedroom and the Doctor looked at his reflection. Chaska was having his first solo concert at the concert hall and the Doctor was so proud of him. Walking out of the bathroom, he picked up the tan coat when he saw the jagged white light and placed the coat on.

"Ah, not now," he said when he walked toward the jagged white light and frowned. He yelped when a pair of hands grabbed him then pulled him into the jagged white light and Rain ran into the room.

"NO!" she shouted then sank to the floor and tears rolled down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(Ten…)

The Doctor paused and rubbed his eyes. He was in the library in his TARDIS writing a report for Xashon. After receiving the technology that allowed them to control regenerations the high council decided to go further afield and see if they could find more planets that would be willing to trade with them, both goods and knowledge. Several people including the Doctor had gone on missions to different planets and negotiated several alliances. The Doctor had just returned from one such mission to Starshield, a planet one hundred thousand light years from New Gallifrey. The humans there had agreed to trade goods and technology and establish diplomatic ties, even going so far as to open an embassy on the planet. The mission had been a success and the Doctor was now documenting it for the council's archives, summarizing what had happened and his role in it. He was also preparing for a visit to the intergalactic senate in two weeks time. Both he and Alan had been chosen to represent New Gallifrey and he had been writing down the topics he wanted to bring up with the chancellor. All in all, he'd been busy writing so much that he felt like he was going cross-eyed.

He pushed his chair back and got up, intending to head towards the kitchen to fix himself some tea. On the way out, he ran into his youngest daughter, Hope. His five year old daughter resembled his wife except that unlike her sister Namid her skin was a very light brown as if the Doctor's skin color had watered down his wife's pigment. Her hair wasn't jet black like Rain's was but a very dark brown, also influenced by his genes. Her eyes were dark brown and full of life and intelligence and she acted much the same as his triplets at her age, always tagging along behind him wanting to see what he was doing and play with him. She was also precocious like her older sisters were and she had a happy and bubbly personality. As he came out into the hall, Hope waved at him.

"Hello, Daddy," she said in a high-pitched voice.

"Hello, my little shadow, found me again?" the Doctor teased.

"Yes, cause I wanna play. Can we go play?" Hope asked hopefully.

"Ah, sweetie, I'd love to but I have work to do," Ten said, patting her on the head. "I only came out here to go make a pot of tea."

"Ooo, I'll come with you then."

The Doctor grinned at that. He took his daughter's hand and they walked towards the kitchen.

"Daddy, when can we play?" she asked him as they walked.

"I'll see if we can play later on today. At the moment, I have a report to write out and I need to concentrate on that at the moment, okay? Why don't you see if your sisters will play with you?"

"They're busy talking about their birthdays next week," Hope said, making a face.

The Doctor smiled. In one week, it would be Namid, Sokanon and Chaska's twentieth birthday and they would finally gain their Time Lord minds and all the knowledge that came with it. The three of them had been talking nonstop about how they couldn't wait to finally have the same knowledge the rest of their family had. The only problem was they couldn't stop talking about it and Alan had teased everyone after hearing for the fiftieth time how excited they were that we was going to shove a jar in their mouths and tape it to their face so they could talk into it. Alan was also preparing for the senate, but unlike him he no longer had a small child eager for play and fun and Alan was further along in his research than he was.

What amused him though was that Alan was starting to reminisce about the times when his son was small and he had fun taking him to funfairs and cinemas and playing with him. The Doctor knew his brother was aching to have another child but so far he had been reluctant to bring up the subject with Rose since Rose had said that she was glad their son was grown up and they were past the terrible twos, threes, fours, fives, teens and so on and so on. Even though the Doctor kept telling his brother to ask her about having another child, Alan kept on procrastinating.

"She doesn't want another child, she's said as much," Alan said to him several weeks ago when they went for a walk together. "The problem is I do want another one. I enjoy having small children around. You and Duer are lucky having Hope and Faith around. It's not as much fun being a dad when they're grown up and left the house."

"Christopher hasn't left your house yet," the Doctor pointed out.

"Yeah but he's been around Earth too long. Even though he's still a child, he thinks he's an adult. All these years and we still can't get them to see that they're still just children. And your teaching them to drive only solidified that notion in his head. He still wants to do things with me but not as much and it's depressing. I s'pose I'm just potty when it comes to children. Children are so fun loving and innocent, it's a joy to have them around. I think I'm suffering from empty nest syndrome even though the bird hasn't left the nest yet."

"So tell Tarty Moo to go use the chameleon arch and make herself fertile. Tell her that you're the man of the house and you want babies."

"And then she hits me over the head with a frying pan and gives me brain damage. And then comes after you for telling me to call her Tarty Moo again."

"You do know that you have other options. You do know about the looms, yeah? You haven't forgotten that you can loom a child and then she won't have to turn into a human and go through the pain of childbirth."

Alan ran his hand through his hair.

"I just don't think she wants a child at all. I think she's past that now, Brother. We've brought up four of them, two of them from infancy and I think she's spent."

"Well, let me go and knock some sense into Tarty Moo then."

Alan giggled.

"Rose is gonna punch your lights out one of these days for coming up with that little nickname of hers," he said to him.

"Let Tarty Moo try," the Doctor said, patting him on the shoulder.

Since that time, Alan still had put off asking her and the Doctor gave up urging him, figuring that Alan would eventually do it in his own time. For the moment, Alan was content to be a second father to Hope and an Uncle to Faith so the Doctor figured that as long as he could have fun with them he was in no hurry to ask Rose for another child. He was jolted from his thoughts when Hope sped up slightly to get in front of him. He stopped when she planted her feet and held her arms out.

"What are you doin'?" the Doctor said.

He chuckled when his daughter made thunderstorm noises while she wiggled her fingers to simulate rain falling.

"I'm making it rain on you, hee hee," she said.

She squealed with delight when the Doctor scooped her up and held her close to him while he resumed walking. Hope put her arms around him and lowered her head onto his shoulder, enjoying the closeness of her father as he whistled cheerfully and headed towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Rain was in the living room, cuddled up with a good book. The triplets were out with friends and she was reading about Henry the Eighth's wives. She had played with Hope for awhile until she asked about her father and went off into the TARDIS to find him. She had warned him that he was working but Hope would not be deterred and she figured that her husband would do what he always did and let her tag along for awhile.

She looked up when she heard a knock on the door. Putting her book down, she got up to answer it. She smiled when she opened it and saw Alan standing there with a large manila folder in his hands. The folder was full of papers and was quite bulky.

"Greetings, Sis. Is the man of the house around? I'm with Avon and I'd like to sell him some cosmetics."

"Gee, shouldn't you be talking to me then?" Rain said with a wry grin.

"No, I need to talk to Brother. He was thinking about going glam and I'm going to help him choose just the right shade of eyeliner."

"Yeah, right, Bro," Rain said as he chuckled.

She stepped aside and let him come in.

"In the TARDIS, is he?" Alan said as he shut the door.

"Yup. Working as usual."

"Faboo. Because I need to compare notes with him," he said, nodding at the folder. "Been working all afternoon on this paperwork and I need to know what he's written because I'll be damned if I write a report he's already written."

"Well, as far as I know, he's in his library," Rain said, gesturing to the garage door. "I bet you're gonna be glad when you finally get past this senate thing, huh?"

Alan snorted.

"Glad is an understatement, Te'lesu. I'll be on the roof of my house dancing naked and screaming at the top of my lungs. I would rather have my tongue pulled out of my head than attend this stupid senate meeting. All they do is argue and nothing ever gets done."

"Which is pretty normal for any senate," Rain said.

"Yeah. Well, I've got better things to do than talk about trade agreements and listen to delegates rabbit on about their crops," Alan said. "Puts me to sleep everytime."

"Yeah but it's your turn, isn't it? Adam and John went the last time."

"I know, I know, doesn't make it any easier though."

"Well, I've had to do it too so I know all about how boring it is," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "In the meantime, go back and see your brother and maybe the two of you can joke around and relieve the boredom. Hope's back there too."

Alan beamed at that. He gave her a salute and headed towards the garage.

Meanwhile, Hope was giggling at her father. He was making tea and standing in front of the stove while he wiggled his butt and hummed a tune.

"Makin' tea, makin' tea, beedle bee boop-a-tee," he said as he wiggled his butt.

He laughed when Hope began to dance around beside him and he continued to make up lyrics about makin' tea while she danced. The teakettle whistled and he took it off the burner and turned the heat off.

"Whatcha want, moo cow milk to go with my cuppa buppa tea?" he asked his daughter as he boogied towards the refrigerator.

"Yes!" Hope said, imitating him.

The Doctor continued the butt wiggling as he opened the fridge door and got the milk out. He turned and smiled when he saw Alan standing in the doorway watching them.

"Brother, come and join the dancing."

"I'm having moo cow milk," Hope said, dancing towards him.

Alan giggled. Hope froze when he danced towards her with his arms over his head, waving them like a monkey. He put his arms down and stopped in front of her when he noticed his adopted daughter was just staring at him.

"What's wrong? I can't get down and get funky?" he asked her while the Doctor poured a glass of milk for her.

"Tea?" the Doctor said to him.

"Yes, thanks, Brother. Now…about my getting funky…" Alan said to Hope.

The Doctor chuckled. He glanced over at Alan and froze when he noticed a crack of light opening up behind him. He noticed that Hope was staring at it.

"What's that, Daddy Alan?" Hope said, pointing to it.

Alan frowned. He turned and did a double take when he saw it. He stared at it transfixed as the Doctor came to his side. Both men stared at the crack of light in confusion. Suddenly, two sets of arms reached out of it and grabbed them. Hope screamed when they pulled her fathers though the light. She started to go through it when the light closed up.

"Daddy? Daddy Alan?" she said, walking around the place where the crack had been.

She paused for a moment and then hurried towards the front door as she screamed for her mother.

(Thirteen…)

The Doctor relaxed in his house. He had just gotten back from a trip to planet Valesie where he had encountered a group of guerrilla fighters trying to liberate their planet from an evil tyrant. The Doctor had helped him overthrow the man and his corrupt government but during the final battle, he had suffered a broken leg. His rejuvenator fixed it but his leg still ached so he put a heating pad on it and was taking it easy while he watched TV. It was days like today he really felt his age. He was nearly 2600 years old now and had been in his current body for about fifty years. For his last life, he decided to go for an older, more distinguished look. Rain, who was now on her fifth life told him that she thought he looked like Michael York and he had to agree. Rain's recent regeneration occurred about ten years ago. They were escaping a mine explosion when a large chunk of rock fell on her head. She had chosen to look older in imitation of her husband and she was currently Caucasian with light brown hair, shoulder length and bobbed with some grey highlights in it. She also had a cockney accent which amused him since he was used to her speaking with an American one. She was out with Rose who was now on her fourth life and Donna who was on her third. All of them had borrowed the TARDIS for a shopping trip and his wife promised she would bring him something special when she came back.

He looked over when he heard a knock on the front door.

"Come in!" he yelled.

The door opened and the Doctor smiled when Namid coming in, bringing a shopping bag with her. She was now on her third life, a redhead with bright green eyes and freckles on her heart-shaped face. She was short and plump and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She shut the door and walked over towards the Doctor.

"Daddy?" she said with a slight Southern American accent. "What's wrong?"

"Broke my leg today," the Doctor said with a baritone voice.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" she said, rushing to his side.

He chuckled.

"Fine, Rainbow, I'm fine. My leg just aches after I repaired. Been shopping with the hubby?"

"Oh yeah, Jonathon and I went to Skesis."

"Ah, one of the pleasure planets," the Doctor said. "I like going there."

"Yup. I got something for you and Mummy."

The Doctor held out his hand to her and flexed his fingers in a gimme gesture. Namid reached into his sack and pulled out a tiny porcelain lawn gnome. She laughed when she put it in his hand and the Doctor stared at it with quiet confusion.

"Why?" he finally said to her.

"Just cause," Namid said, shrugging.

She shook her head when he tried to give it back to her.

"No, I got that for you. You have to put it out where everyone can see it now."

"No, I don't have to," the Doctor said while she laughed harder. "I hate to think what you got your mum. I'm almost afraid to ask. I…"

Namid stopped laughing when the Doctor trailed off and got an odd look on his face.

"Daddy?" she said, putting her hand on the side of his face.

"Mi-mi, something's wrong, I can feel it. Something's gone wrong and I can feel it affecting my time line," he said. "It feels like I'm being erased from history."

Namid turned pale at that. She sat down beside him.

"What do we do?" she said to him. "Tell me what to do, Daddy, and I'll do it."

Her hearts raced when she noticed he looked ill and she came closer to him.

"Daddy, let me help. Tell me what to do," she said when she noticed he was weakening.

"Help me get to the TARDIS, Rainbow. I have to run a scan and see what's going on. And then…I'm sorry, baby, I might need your help to sort it out."

"I'll do whatever I can, Daddy. You know I will."

The Doctor nodded. He groaned when Namid helped him to his feet. He put his arm around her as she helped him walk to the TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"…A crack in the sky and a hand reaching down to me…" Adam sang while listening to David Bowie's Oh, You Pretty Things and looked at the screen. Taped to the corner of the screen was a photograph of his son, David, and he couldn't believe that his little boy was turning twenty years old in a few weeks. The triplets' birthday caused David to grumble about how it wasn't fair that they got to celebrate their birthdays by themselves and he had to share a party with Cameron, Jackie, Donald and Zoe.

"They are celebrating it together. They're triplets. And Zoe and Donald are twins, which means they are celebrating their birthday together, too," he had told David but he shook his head and frowned.

"I know that but Soki, Mi-mi and Chas are getting a separate party where mine is going to be crammed in with Cam, Jacs, Donny and Zoe," David grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Think about Chris then. His party isn't until later," Adam has told him but David shook his head and sighed.

"Yeah, and he's bragging about the big shindig that Uncle Alan's throwing for him. Just once, I'd like my own party," David sighed and brushed the fringe out of his eyes. Between James and David, David looked the most like Adam and he missed joking with Alan how David was his little clone.

"Look, if you will just endure it for one more year, your mom and I will through you your own twenty-first birthday party," Adam said and David's face lit up.

"Can we invite my godfather?" he asked and Adam sighed. David's godfather was his best friend from his universe and Adam had to put his friend into hiding because a) he looked exactly like Adam and b) the Torchwood from his universe was stalking him in order to capture Adam or Duer. He hated to do that to him but his best friend agreed that it was the only way to assure their safety.

"Yeah, we can do that," Adam said and David hugged him. Moving back, Adam looked at him and was amazed about how much things had changed over the last five years.

David had moved into a small flat nearby and had appeared on the local soap opera, Doctors in the House. He played Doctor Noah Arc, a name Adam and Alan loved to tease David about, and his fiancé, Billie Walker, played Doctor Anne Racer. David and Billie had been dating on and off since they were twelve years old and were living together. Marion wasn't sure about them moving in together but Adam told her that it was time for David to leave the nest and she sulked for about a week. Unlike Alan, Adam didn't want any more children and was happy having an empty house.

"Finally," he whispered then smiled and looked at the screen. He blinked a few times as the screen became blurry and he sighed, saving the work and turned the computer off. He stood up but his legs buckled and he slid to the floor. He held his head in his hands when he closed his eyes and felt his mind roaring into the darkness.

Normally when Adam had a vision, he would wake up in a barren landscape with a black sky and cracked ground would spread out before him. When he opened his eyes, he saw a dark ceiling and looked at the walls. The walls were a gray color with a long, horizontal black wood beam cutting the wall in half and dim light nodules were even spaced along the wall. Standing up, he saw a black carpet running down the passageway and he walked down the passageway, trying to figure out where he was.

"_Right, where the bloody hell am I?" _he thought when he noticed a cell and slowly walked closer. The hum from the force field filled the air as he looked inside the cell and saw someone sitting with their back to him. The walls, floor and ceiling of the cell were white and three white light nodules were on the walls. The bed was at the center of the room and a chrome plated toilet was in the right corner at the back of the room. A black cane sat on the bed and the figure reached over, picking up the cane. Standing up, the figure turned then walked around the bed and headed for the force field.

"No," Adam whispered when he saw that it was the Doctor in his first life and the Doctor walked to the force field and sighed, tapping his cane on the floor.

"Are you going to tell me who you are, hm?" the Doctor asked while looking at the ceiling but no one answered him and he sighed, walked to the bed and sat down again. Adam walked away when he walked down the passageway then saw a hatch and blinked. Placing his hand out, he noticed that he could walk through the hatch and went into the next passageway.

"Ok, either this is one heck of a vision or I'm projecting my mind again," he said then thought back twenty years ago when he was in a coma and his mind, or soul, projected itself to the Doctor, Alan and Rain. They never figured out how he was able to do it and he hadn't done it since. Shrugging, Adam walked down the passageway and saw the next cell. Walking closer, he saw the man with dark hair sitting on the floor and he was playing solitaire. He looked up and Adam recognized the Doctor in his second life.

"Oh, bother," the Doctor sighed as Adam saw the sadness in his eyes and walked away. He headed for the hatch when he walked through the hatch and headed down the passageway. He walked to the cell when he saw the white haired man pacing back and forth and recognized the Doctor in his third life and the Doctor growled, pounding his fist on the wall.

"I demand you let me out!" the Doctor shouted then sat down on the bed and folded his arms over his chest. Adam shrugged then moved down the passageway and walked through the hatch.

"Adam…the friendly ghost…" Adam sang as he walked along then stood in front of the cell, looked at the man lying on the bed and the man had the floppy brown hat over his eyes. "Bugger, wish I hadn't let David have my fedora. I miss my fedora."

The man sat up when he moved the hat back on his head then stood up and Adam noticed that it was the Doctor in his fourth life. The Doctor walked to the force field when he looked left then right and sighed, lying back down on the bed. Adam walked away when he walked through the hatch then stopped, rubbing the pad of his thumb against his lips.

"Ok, four versions of the Doctor in four separate cells in four separate passageways. Now, either they've been captured at the same time or…" Adam whispered when he heard a soft thumping sound and walked to the cell. Sitting on the floor was a blonde haired man and he was tossing a cricket ball against the wall. The cricket ball hit the wall then rolled to the man and he picked the cricket ball up, tossing it against the wall again. "You know what, Doctor? You were my Doctor."

The Doctor looked toward him as Adam backed away from the cell and wondered if he had heard him. The Doctor sighed when he removed the floppy cricket hat and brushed the fringe out of his eyes. He sat down on the bed while Adam walked away and headed for the next passageway.

"I demand that you let me out!" a voice shouted while Adam walked toward the cell and bent over, laughing. He had seen photographs of the Doctor's sixth life but to see the clothing he wore in person tickled him to no end. Calming down, he looked at the Doctor and the Doctor paced back and forth. "Do you hear me? Let me out!"

"Blimey, I need to borrow that outfit for the next Halloween party," Adam said as he walked away and headed down the passageway. Walking to the cell, he looked at the small man sitting on the bed and was tapping the spoons on his leg. The umbrella sat near the bed as Adam looked at the Doctor in his seventh life and blinked. "You were a wee chap in those days, weren't you?"

The Doctor got off the bed when he walked to the force field and looked out into the passageway.

"Is anyone out there?" he asked and Adam smiled at his Scottish accent.

"Aye, but you can't see me," Adam said then walked away and headed for the hatch. He walked to the cell when he looked at the man sitting on the floor and he was looking out at the passageway. He remembered the Doctor telling him how he met his eighth life and he saw the great sadness in his eyes. The Doctor stood up when he started pacing back and forth and muttered something in Gallireyan.

"I haven't got time for this!" he shouted then hit the wall with his fist and Adam sighed, walking away. Going through the hatch then down the passageway, he stood in front of the cell and looked at the man pacing back and forth.

"Cor, this is all I need," the Doctor shouted and rubbed the top of his head with his hands. "I have to get back to Rose! Who knows what Harkness is doing to her!"

"Well, knowing Jack, it might include handcuffs," Adam said as he laughed then walked down the passageway.

"This sucks," Alan complained while sitting on the floor and the Doctor was lying on his back on the bed.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" the Doctor asked as he sat up and Alan started pacing.

"I want you to get me out of here!"

"Well, whoever took us has our sonic screwdrivers, so getting out of here is going to be tricky," the Doctor said and Alan sighed, sitting on the floor.

"This double sucks," Alan said and the Doctor got up, walked to him and sat down on the floor. Sighing, Alan placed his head on the Doctor's shoulder while the Doctor rubbed his back and Adam stood there, watching them.

"Come on, Old Smelly Bottom, cheer up. We've been in worse scrapes then this," Adam said when Alan stood up and stood in front of him. Seeing at the hurt look in Alan's eyes, Adam walked away and headed toward the hatch. He walked down the passageway when he came to the cell and looked inside. The Doctor sat on the bed while he looked at the ceiling and Adam's hearts hurt.

"Guess you changed your mind then," the Doctor said and Adam wondered if he was talking about the Amalashians.

"No, Te'lesau, it's not them. It's someone else," Adam said while watching the Doctor roll over and his shoulders shook. Adam could just hear the soft sobbing as he sighed and walked down the passageway. He had been keeping count as he walked along and realized that he was up to the Doctor's eleventh life. Walking to the next cell, he looked inside and blinked. The Doctor was sitting on the bed as he frowned and Adam noticed how young he looked.

"And he's ginger. Alan is not going to like this," Adam said with a grin when the Doctor stood up and started pacing.

"Oh, Latara," he sighed as Adam felt his hearts aching and the Doctor looked up at the ceiling.

"Who are you?" the Doctor demanded then started pacing again and Adam walked down the passageway. He walked to the last cell when he looked inside and saw an older Doctor sitting on the bed. He was rubbing his leg when he sighed then looked at the force field and sat up.

"Right, enough with the silent treatment, who are you?" the Doctor shouted when Adam heard the hatch door open and turned to his left. His eyes went wide when he saw who was coming down the passageway and his hearts slammed in his chest.

"NO!" Adam said when he sat up then noticed that he was in the medical bay of his TARDIS and Martha and Marion ran into the room.

"Adam, no, leave that alone!" Martha shouted as he tried to get the wires connected to his head and chest off and she grabbed his hands.

"What's going on?" he asked then noticed that Marion had been crying and titled his head to one side. "Sunshine, you ok?"

"Me? I'm not the one who was lying unconscious on the floor!" she said as she helped Adam lay down and Martha examined him. "How is he?"

"He's fine, but I want to do some more tests at the hospital," she said and Adam's eyes went wide.

"Um, no, that's not necessary. I just had a vision, that's all!" he said and they looked at him. He told them what he saw while Marion brushed the hair from his eyes and he softly smiled up at her.

"Do you know who took them?" she asked and he nodded. Before he could tell them who it was he saw, they felt the fear in Hope's mind and Adam moved the blankets back, getting up off the bed. His legs buckled a bit as they helped him walk and all three of them half ran out of the medical bay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Shit!" Rain said as she ran into the TARDIS.

She felt her daughter's fear in her mind and now that she was inside the time ship she heard her daughter's panicked screams for her.

"Please, TARDIS, shorten the distance between us," she said.

The TARDIS complied and moved the door to the library to the back door of the console room. The screams which had been faint were now loud and clear as she bolted through the door.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Rain said, running to her side and hugging her.

"Daddy, Daddy Alan, they're gone!" Hope wailed.

Fear gripped Rain's hearts in a way it normally didn't. Her husband and brother had been taken before but the TARDIS was a safe haven and it was nearly impossible to take someone from within her walls. The fact that they had been abducted from the library filled her with dread and she wondered who was powerful enough to breach the ship's defenses. For the moment she pushed those fears aside and concentrated on calming her daughter so she could get her to say what happened. She poured love into Hope's mind and felt her calming down as she rocked her and held her close.

"Baby, what happened to Daddy and Daddy Alan?" she asked.

Hope swallowed hard and pointed to the space in front of her.

"What happened, Baby? I need to know so we can help them," Rain said.

"This…light. It came and it swallowed them," Hope said between sobs.

Rain frowned.

"What kind of light?" she asked.

"Just this light, it came out of the air and it ate them. They're gone!"

Hope wailed again and Rain shushed her as she held her close and rocked her. She racked her brain for any explanation. She remembered Rose telling her about the time the Daleks abducted her, the Ninth Doctor and Jack from the TARDIS. They'd been pulled out by a transmat…which manifested as a beam of light. Rain's hearts stopped.

_Oh God, not Daleks,_ she thought to herself.

_Rain, where are you? _

Rain was jerked from her thoughts when she heard Adam telepathically call to her. It was followed by the other brothers along with Donna, Martha and several others in her family. She thought back to them and told them she was in the TARDIS library. She briefly explained to them what Hope had said but by the time she got done, Adam was by her side along with Amato, Duer, Shilah, Mingxia and John, Rose, Rosie, Marion, Peri, Frankie and Faith.

"The others are coming," Adam said as they knelt down by her. "I need to tell you lot what I saw. I had another vision. I know who took them."

Hope let go of Rain and wandered over to him.

"Who?" she said as Adam embraced her.

"I'll tell you in a minute, little Starburst. We need to wait for the other family members because I want to tell everyone what we're up against."

"We better tell them then," Rain said.

She thought to everyone, telling them to come over while the brothers embraced Rose who was now upset with tears rolling down her face. While they were hugging her, Jack came in with Martha and waited for Rain to finish her summons before all of them went back to the living room. Rain went to put some tea on for those who wanted it while slowly the rest of the family streamed in. It took awhile for everyone to assemble since Sarah Jane, her son, Rani and Clyde had to come from Earth but finally everyone was in the room, some of them sipping tea while they waited to hear what happened. Rain nodded to Adam who was still holding Hope. He stepped into the center of his family while they waited patiently for him to speak.

"I had another vision," Adam said.

He explained what he saw to the others. Halfway through, Jenny held up her hand.

"This is what I saw, centuries ago when we went into the simulation room. It's the Valeyard, right?"

Adam nodded as everyone groaned.

"Yeah, I saw them in separate cells except for our Doctor and Alan, they were together."

"But according to Jenny's vision, they get rescued," Grace said. "The Doctor knew this would happen, he just didn't know when. We just have to wait till they come back, right?"

"I don't know, it seemed different this time," Adam said. "I'm wondering if we should do something to help them escape."

Jack came forward.

"I'm wondering the same thing. I mean, you said that when you had the vision the Eleventh Doctor said that he was still in exile and it had been three hundred years since he'd seen us. But Kin and Imiko changed that and brought them home early so what if other things have changed and they really do need our assistance?"

"But we have no idea where they went," Awinita said. "We never did figure out where we were in the vision, we just saw a couple of rooms and some cells."

"And neither the Doctor nor Alan are registering in my mind," Jack said.

"That figures," Martha said. "The Valeyard is the evil version of the Doctor, he would know about the artron energy and how to dampen it."

"Which means we're screwed," Tara said as everyone sighed angrily.

"Not necessarily," Emi said. "Remember when we saw the vision, Father's seventh life hadn't been captured yet. Maybe that means he'll rescue them."

"I wish we knew for sure," Rain said. "But at the moment, we have to wait and hope that either his seventh life or any of the other Doctors figure out how to escape before it's too late."

(Thirteen…)

The thirteenth Doctor lay on his sofa, panting heavily. He had tried to get to the TARDIS but it was too hard for him to walk so Namid went to run the scan on her own. Rain had rushed home when she felt his distress. She put a cold compress on his forehead while he stroked her cheek.

"Oh God, Thete, tell me this isn't the end," she said softly.

The Doctor gave her a tender smile.

"I've had nearly a thousand years of bliss with you, my darling. If this is it, I won't regret what we shared."

"Just hold on, my love," Rain said. "We'll find a solution, we always do."

Suddenly the door opened and Rose entered, supporting Alan while he staggered inside. Rose was short, Asian with long ebony hair and a plump face. Alan, who was in his fifth life, was also Asian but with short wavy hair and sharp features. Rain ran to Alan and got on his other side as Rose caught sight of the Doctor and turned pale.

"Oh God, it's happened to you as well," Rose said as they helped Alan over to the chair beside the sofa. "Doctor, what's going on?"

"Not sure, but it feels like I'm being erased from history," the Doctor said. "Brother, it's happening to you as well?"

"Yes, I feel the same way. My past is being erased," he said as Rose stroked his cheek.

"There's no choice then. We have to send Mi-mi back," the Doctor said.

"No, wait…" Rain said as she knelt by his side. "Not her."

"There's no choice, Latara. She's our best hope, especially considering what she can do. I hate to send her, but I trust her. She's saved us before and I know she'll save us now. I don't know what else to do."

Rain nodded. The Doctor thought to his daughter, calling to her to come into the living room. She appeared a few minutes later and paused when she saw Alan.

"Daddy Alan? You too?" she said in shock as she rushed to him.

Alan nodded. Weakly, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Brother needs you to go back and see what's happening," he said softly to her.

"I will, Daddy. I found the cause. It's the Valeyard, he's taken all your lives and he's taken Daddy Alan in his tenth life."

The Doctor frowned.

"You mean when the Valeyard kidnapped all of us. That's s'posed to happen but our seventh self rescued us. Alan was with us as well, I remember Jenny telling us that. Why are we dying then if we're both rescued?"

"It's time, Daddy. The TARDIS says time is changing and…the Valeyard kills you and Daddy Alan."

"Wonderful," Alan said with a groan as the Doctor held out his hand to her.

"Then you must go, Mi-mi. You're our greatest hope. You must use your abilities and make sure that the timeline is restored."

"I will, Daddy, I'll save you both," Namid said.

The Doctor held her close to him and poured love into her mind.

"Be careful, my sweet Compassion, the Valeyard is a formidable foe and it would kill me to lose you,"  
he said to her.

"I will be careful, I promise."

The Doctor kissed her and she got up and moved to Alan to give him a goodbye kiss. Just as she reached him, a light suddenly opened up beside the Doctor. Before anyone could do anything, a pair of hands grabbed him.

"No!" Rain said as the Doctor's hand was jerked out of hers.

"Mi-mi!" they heard him say before the crack of light closed.

Everyone sat in stunned silence for a moment before Namid recovered her senses. She kissed her two mothers and promised all of them that she would be careful before she ran outside. She closed her eyes and linked her mind to the timeline of her father and his various lives, finding where the Valeyard had taken them.

"Don't worry Daddy and Daddy Alan, I'm coming," she said.

She concentrated and a faint wheezing sound was heard as she faded away and entered the vortex.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Then things have changed," Adam said as they looked at him and he sighed. "I, uh, I saw the seventh Doctor in a cell."

"What?" Rain shouted and he looked at the floor.

"He was there."

"Then we are in big trouble," Jack said when they all felt the guilt in Adam's mind and Rain walked to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Sh, Tiri'me'su, it's alright," she whispered but he shook his head and she rubbed his back.

"I am so sorry," he cried then ran out of the house and they looked at Rain.

"I'll go get him," John said then ran out of the house and headed down the pavement. Adam could run faster than he could when he saw Adam stop in front of Alan's house and was looking at the garage. Slowing down, John stood next to him when he tapped Adam's shoulder and he turned, looking at him. "What's the matter?"

"Don't you hear that?" Adam asked, looking around.

"Don't I hear what?" John asked.

"It sounds like someone's calling me," Adam said when he walked toward the garage door and John followed him. Opening the garage door, Adam and John walked toward Daisy, Alan's TARDIS, and her doors were open.

"Smart move, Alan," John said when Adam slowly walked toward the doors and looked inside. Alan had changed Daisy's inside so there were now two consoles, one was up a ramp to the left, and Lady Gaga music played over the speakers. The music stopped when they walked inside and both of them jumped when the doors slammed shut. John ran to the door when he tried to get the doors opened but they were locked and he banged on the door. "Come on, Daisy, open the door!"

"_I am sorry, Beloved, but we must go now," _she said as the engines started and he ran to the console, pushing buttons, flicking switches and pounded on the console.

"Adam, I need a little help here!" John shouted as Adam ran to the console and looked up at the ceiling.

"Come on, Daisy, Old Girl, talk to me. Where are we going?" Adam asked as Daisy headed into the vortex and he looked at the screens. "Shit, we're really moving."

"But where are we going?" John asked.

"I have no idea," Adam said as the engines hummed around them and he sighed.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Frankie said as she held onto Faith and Faith softly sucked on her thumb.

"I can't feel Adam or John in my head anymore," Duer said as he paced back and forth then felt someone tugging on his jeans. Hope looked up at him when he knelt down and she gently stroked his hair.

"Did the bad man take Uncle John and Uncle Adam, too?" she asked and he sadly smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, Sweetie," he said then stood up and looked at the others. "Right, first things first, we need to figure out where the Valeyard has taken the Doctor and Alan."

"Got any ideas where that is?" Jack asked as Duer thought for a few minutes then puffed air of his cheeks, shaking his head.

"Nope," he said as he looked down at Hope and frowned.

(On the Valeyard's ship)

"How are we feeling?" the Valeyard asked as the thirteenth Doctor looked at him and the Valeyard smiled.

"I've felt better," he said and the Valeyard nodded. His black hair was slicked back on his head and his dark eyes sparkled in the light from the lights in the cell. The thirteenth Doctor grunted as he sat up and dangled his legs over the edge of the bed. "I know what you're going to do."

"Oh, really, and what am I going to do?" the Valeyard asked with wide shocked eyes.

"You are going to kill me."

"Oh, poo, you figured it out," the Valeyard said with a pout then smiled. "But which one of you am I going to kill?"

"You are going to kill my tenth life and my brother."

"Oh yes, the freak," he said when the thirteenth Doctor tried to stand up but his leg gave out and he fell to the floor. One of his harts shuttered in his chest as he gasped and the Valeyard smiled at him. "Uh, don't overdo it, Old Man, I don't want you dying on my before your time!"

"You bastard!" the thirteenth Doctor gasped when he got back onto the bed and the Valeyard arched an eyebrow at him.

"Takes one to know one," he said then walked away and the thirteenth Doctor laid on his back and panted.

"Oh, My Compassion, please hurry," he whispered then closed his eyes and tears rolled out of the corner of his eyes.

"_Do you have any idea where they went?" _Jamie thought as he sat on the couch and held Jenna to his side.

"_No, I went over to Adam's house but they're not there. The same with John's house," _Duer thought.

"_Have you tried Alan's house?" _Jenna thought.

"Why would he go there?" Jamie asked and she hushed him.

"_I'm heading over there…Hold on," _Duer thought when he walked toward the garage and went inside. He walked to where Daisy should be as he blinked and scratched the back of his neck. _"Rose, where is Daisy?"_

"_She's in the garage," _Rose thought.

"_No, she's not," _he thought then showed them what he was looking at.

"_Where did she go?" _Rain asked and a soft humming filled their minds.

"_I am sorry, Beloved, but I had to take them," _Daisy thought but her voice sounded so far away.

"_What do you mean you took them?" _Rose thought. _"Let me talk to Adam or John."_

"_I cannot do that."_

"_Why? Is it the Valeyard? Had he taken control of you again?" _Rain thought. Daisy was originally was the Valeyard's TARDIS until Alan freed her of the Valeyard's control and they heard Daisy make what sounded like a sighing sound in their minds.

"_No, he is not controlling me."_

"_Then what's going on?" _Frankie thought.

"_It is time for me to atone for what I did."_

"_What are you talking about?" _Jack thought.

"_I must atone for what I did to Little River," _Daisy thought and they looked at Marion. She frowned as she tried to think what Daisy could have done to her daughter and pulled River's mind forward.

"_Sunshine, do you remember Daisy ever doing something to you as a kid?" _she thought.

"_I never traveled in her, Mom, so, no, she's never done anything to me," _River thought.

"_Then what is she talking about?" _Rain thought when they felt Daisy's thoughts fading and they looked at each other.

"Now what do we do?" Awinita asked.

"We could try to trace her energy signature," Rose said when Jack moved his son, Nigel's, mind forward and smiled.

"_You on it?" _he thought and they heard a low snort.

"_Do Slitheen have bad gas?" _Nigel thought and they laughed inside their heads.

"_I'm on it, too," _Cameron thought and they felt Nigel getting mad.

"_Who asked you for help?"_

"_Listen, Chip Jockey, they're my family, too, so I'm going to help, like it or not!"_

"_You both better get to work or I am going to come over there and box your ears!" _Clara thought.

"_And that goes double for me!" _Duer's mother, Delmari, thought and Duer smiled.

"_Yes, Ma'me," _Cameron and Nigel thought then their minds moved away and Duer walked to Marion and Rosie, knelt down and placed his hands on their knees.

"They're going to be ok," he said as they nodded and he hoped he sounded convincing and softly prayed that not only would Adam and John be alright but so would the Doctor and Alan.

"Blast!" Koschei said as white light crackled in his eyes and Julie stroked his hair, hushing him. She placed her arms around him while he closed his eyes and breathed softly through his nose.

"Baba, are you sick?" Aderyn, who was five and a half years old, asked as she flew down from the top of the stairs and landed on his lap, folding her wings against her back. She bounced softly on his lap as he opened his eyes and she held his head in her hands, placing her forehead against his.

"No, Little Peep, I'm ok," he said then told her what happened and her grayish blue eyes went wide.

"Why would the bad man want to hurt Uba Doctor and Uba Alan?" she asked. Uba was Amos for "uncle". Julie and Kschei had decided to teach her Amos as well as English and Gallifreyan and Aderyn blinked her eyes at him.

"We don't know, Little Peep," he sighed and she rubbed the tip of her beak on the tip of his nose. She made soft cooing sounds as he moved her so she rested against his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"Uba Duer and Uba Amato will find them, right, Mooma?" she asked as she looked at Julie and Julie softly smiled at her.

"Yeah, Sweetie, they will," Julie said as she nodded and Koschei softly prayed that she was right.

(Thirteen…)

"Help!" Marion shouted as they watched her half drag Adam into the living room and Rose went to help her. Marion was a tall Scottish woman with long black hair and green eyes and Adam, who was on his fourth life, was also Scottish but had long red hair and his dark blue eyes were half open.

"What happened?" Rain asked as they led Adam to the couch then sat him down but he slid to the floor and half crawled to chair. He pulled himself up to his knees when he took hold of Alan's hands and they locked eyes.

"It's happening, isnae it?" he asked and Alan nodded, patting the top of Adam's head. During one of their adventures, a shaman had empathically bonded Alan's mind to Adam's mind and what one felt, the other experienced. Both regenerations nearly killed them and Adam slid to the floor, curling into a ball. "Och, this hurts."

Rain knelt next to him when she picked Adam's head up and placed his head on her thighs. She stroked his hair as he smiled up at her and she smiled back.

"Where's the Doctor?" Marion asked and Rain told her what happened. "Do you think she made it?"

"I hope so," Rain whispered as she sent out a silent prayer and Adam closed his eyes, sighing. "No, Tiri'me'su, don't run away!"

"I'm still here," he said as he opened one eye and looked up at her. "I'm just going tae sleep. Your thighs make a nice pillow."

"Oh," she said when she saw that Alan had fallen asleep as well and tears trickled down her cheeks.

The soft sound of the stick clicking on the pavement filled the air while Hamish walked along and his hearts slammed hard against his ribs. Even though it had only been five years since he came to live Jamie, he thought of the Doctor and Alan as family and the thought of someone taking them made his blood boil. The Doctor had let him travel with him a few times, even though he did nearly die when Aderyn was kidnapped when she was a year old, and the Doctor told him that he was a pretty good pilot.

"Aye, but that doesnae help him now, does it?" he asked as he tightened his grip on the stick and thumped the stick hard onto the pavement. Being blind since birth, he knew what it was like to be helpless and there were times he cursed the darkness that clouded his vision. Martha and Grace had done number of tests over the years and they all came back the same.

He was never going to be able to see.

Jamie and the others showed him things in his mind but he thought they were just illusions and would act shocked or amazed at what they were showing him.

"A natural born skeptic, that's what you are," he said when he thought he heard a soft wheezing sound and held the stick tightly in his hands. He closed his eyes as he tried to hear where the sound came from when he felt someone touch his back and spun around, twirling the stick with blinding accuracy until it was tucked under his left arm and the end of the stick came within inches of Namid's face. "Who's there?"

"A friend," she said as she lowered the stick and he titled his head to one side. "And I need your help."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Rain stepped out of her house, her spirits sinking as she thought of her husband and brother and what they must be going through. This wasn't a shock to her; she knew the moment would come ever since Jenny had her vision. But over the years when nothing happened the event slipped to the back of her mind and was only remembered now. As if that wasn't bad enough, now there was the realization that they might not survive their ordeal. Her family members had tried to comfort her and she appreciated that but she finally told them she needed to be alone for a moment.

"Oh, Thete, I hope you and Alan get out of this alive," she murmured as she walked. "I don't think I can bear to be without you, not after all these years."

She frowned when she neared a corner and heard Hamish's voice. She turned the corner and froze when she saw an unfamiliar woman speaking with him. She neared closer to them and stopped when the women caught sight of her. She saw a momentary flash of sadness in her green eyes and she attempted a mind link, trying to determine her identity. Her eyes narrowed when she realized the link was being blocked, preventing her from learning the stranger's name. Red flags went off in her mind as she came closer to her.

"Hamish, who is this?" she asked as she eyed the redhead. "Who are you? Why are you blocking your identity?"

"My name is Compassion," the woman said.

"Hello, I'm Rain. I've never seen you before," she said to her. "No offense but why are you here? Are you a friend of Hamish?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no? What's that supposed to mean? Who are you?"

"I can't say."

Rain folded her arms over her chest.

"And why not? Who are you? Are you working for the Valeyard?"

"No, I…"

"Where are my husband and brother?" Rain snarled as she advanced towards her menacingly. "Tell me or I'll beat the living snot outta ya!"

"Please listen, I'm from the future!"

"Oh, I know you are. So's the Valeyard, now where are they?"

"Wait, Rain, hear her out," Hamish said, holding up his hand. "She was trying to explain things before you came."

Rain folded her arms over her chest.

"Make it good," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Look, I…I don't know if I should tell you. I need Hamish's help but…"

"The Valeyard took my husband and brother along with my husband's other lives. I'm very much involved so anything you have to say is for my ears too, thank you very much. Now out with it."

Rain sighed when she saw the anguish in her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry. But you have to understand I'm upset. I lost two people that I love very much and so far there seems to be no way to get them back and I'm desperate. If you're working for the Valeyard then please know that whatever he's offered you or whatever reason you're working for him, he's going to eventually turn on you."

"I'm not with the Valeyard. The Thirteenth Doctor sent me."

Rain stared at her.

"Are you a family member then?" she said.

"Yes."

Rain tried to probe her mind again and sighed when she found it was still blocked.

"Are you a family member yet to come and that's why you won't let me find out who you are with the mind link?" she said in exasperation.

"No, it's just that…"

She sighed and took Rain's hand.

"Mummy, it's me, Namid," she said.

Hamish's eyes bulged as Rain's breath caught in her throat. Namid felt tears come to her eyes as Rain stroked her cheek.

"Baby? Oh my God…you're so beautiful," she said. "And you're a redhead; I bet your father is jealous."

Namid chuckled.

"No, he was a redhead in his twelfth life," she said as Rain took her hand. "So he's past being jealous."

"But why did he send you…by yourself? You didn't bring anyone else to help?"

Namid shook her head.

"No, I came alone but I need Hamish's help."

"What about me?"

"Mum, I…"

"Please let me help," Rain said. "If you know a way to find the Valeyard, then I want to come and help you."

"Let her help, Mi-mi," Hamish said. "You're gonna need it."

Namid nodded.

"But you have to promise not to tell the others about me or my abilities since at this point in time I'm still just a kid."

"Abilities? What abilities?" Rain said.

"About a hundred years from this time, the TARDIS finally reveals to me my full destiny. She told Daddy that I had a special purpose but she didn't tell him what it was. But the TARDIS made me into…a living TARDIS."

"What?" Hamish said as Rain's mouth dropped open.

"What do you mean a living TARDIS?" Rain said.

"I mean that I have the abilities a TARDIS has, I can travel through time and space and I can convert people into energy, take them into me and they can travel inside me."

Rain staggered back.

"Why? Why did the TARDIS do this to you?" she said.

"Because it was time for the TARDISes to evolve and I was chosen for that purpose. I underwent some training so I could mature enough to handle it and then when I was ready the TARDIS opened up and I looked into her heart and was changed into a half Time Lady, half TARDIS. Once that happened, I named my TARDIS self Compassion to distinguish that part of me from my Time Lady part."

"But you're alright?" Rain said. "Rose said she looked into the heart of the TARDIS and…"

"And became the Bad Wolf and it nearly killed her," Namid said, nodding. "The TARDIS told me about that and told me that the Bad Wolf didn't come from the TARDIS. The Bad Wolf is a protector that has been in Rose since her birth and the energy woke her but Rose didn't have the training to control her which was why Daddy had to take the energy out of her. The energy killed Daddy because he doesn't have something like that inside him but it never would have killed Rose. Daddy just freaked because he assumed since she was human the energy would burn her up. But Rose was never meant to look into the heart of the TARDIS, not without being trained to control the Bad Wolf. That's why the TARDIS prepared me for years before she finally let me see into her and that's why I am able to control the TARDIS side of me. I'm a normal girl, Mummy, but if I concentrate I can become Compassion."

"What did your father have to say about this?" Hamish asked. "I ken you said that he ken you were gonna be special but to be a living TARDIS…"

"Yeah, it freaked him out at first because he thought like Mummy did, that I would be like the TARDIS and just be immobile and be a thing. But that's why the TARDISes want to evolve so they can move around and help. But I've helped Daddy out several times and he's very proud of me and that's why he chose me to come back and help his past selves escape."

"And you can take us to them?" Hamish said.

"I think so. I can convert you both into energy and take you inside me and when we get there I can reverse the process and give you back your bodies."

Rain shook her head.

"This is just too bizarre," she said.

"Now you know why I was reluctant to tell you, Mummy. I shouldn't have told you anyway but I'm trusting you'll keep this a secret from everyone else."

"I will, you have my word," Rain said.

"And mine as well," Hamish said.

"Okay, well, come close to me and put your arms around me and I'll convert you into energy so we can go rescue Daddy and Daddy Alan," Namid said.

Both of them came forward and put their arms around Namid. Rain smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you're still alive in the future and I'm very proud of you too, Baby," she said.

Namid blushed and kissed her mother's cheek.

"I'm glad you found me, Mummy. I miss seeing you this way, both of you," she said.

She closed her eyes and Rain felt her body dissolving into energy. She glanced over and saw Hamish's body was glowing and dissolving the same way hers was. Then she felt herself relieved of her body and compressed into a ball of energy before entering her daughter's body.

Compassion finished converting her family members into energy and taking them into herself. Her mind connected to the time line and found a destination before she closed her eyes. There was a faint wheezing again as Compassion disappeared with her precious cargo.

A/N: Compassion is a character in the Eighth Doctor's novels and audio books. I like the idea of a living TARDIS so I decided to combine aspects of Compassion with Namid.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Father, where is Hamish?" Lucy, Hamish's wife, asked while she and their daughters, nine year old Zoe and five year old Moira, ran inside the house and Jamie got off the couch, his dog, Wee Jock, following close behind him.

"What are you talking aboot?" Jamie asked as he placed his arms on her shoulders and Morita grabbed hold of his right leg, placing her head against it.

"Pa-pa's gone," Moira said as she pressed her face against his leg and he gently stroked the top of her head. Jamie reached out with his mind but didn't sense his son's mind anywhere on the planet and his hearts slammed in his chest.

"_Angus, where is Hamish?" _he thought, pulling his eldest son's mind forward.

"_I dinnae ken, Father," _Angus thought when Rose's mind came closer and Jamie felt concern coming from her mind.

"_We've lost contact with Rain's mind as well," _she thought and Jamie balled his hand into a fist.

"_The bloody sod is taking us one by one!" _Jamie thought as anger filled his eyes and he looked at Lucy.

"Right," he said as he picked Moira up then took Zoe's hand and headed for the door.

"_Attention all members of the McCrimmon clan, meet me at the Doctor's house right away. The Valeyard has taken Rain an' Hamish," _he thought as he felt his children, grandchildren and Jenna gasp inside his head and Moira wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Headed out of the house, he turned, whistled and Wee Jock came running out of the house, following close beside his master.

Traveling through the vortex, Compassion felt the fear within her and knew that Hamish was becoming frightened. She assured him that everything was alright and the energy that was her favorite teacher calmed down, making her smile.

"_You're a very special lass, you ken," Hamish told her once as they walked together toward the academy and she smiled at him._

"_No, I'm not," she has told him and he laughed, nudging her with the end of the stick._

"_Aye, you are. You see, you an' I are a lot alike because we were both born blind. The thing that impresses me is how you didnae let it hinder you into becoming the wonderful lass that you are."_

"_Well, that had a lot to do with my family. None of them ever treated me like a…" she said then looked at him and he softly laughed._

"_Like a cripple or a freak?" he asked, arching one eyebrow._

"_Yeah," she said with a nod of her head._

"_Aye, my family was the same. They never treated me like I was different," he said then smiled, shaking his head. "Though I do admit I'm amazed that I lived to see adulthood, having three older brothers who kept forgetting tae tell me aboot the stoop in front of the house. "Come on, Hamish, let's go play!" they'd shout and, bang, I'd fall flat on my face after falling off the stupid thing."_

"_That was mean!" she said and he laughed._

"_Now you ken why I carry this stick!" he said, tapping the stick on the pavement. "But it was all in fun, see. My brothers knew what I was but never minded it. I would wrestle, dog pile an' run after them like I could see. You should have seen me after a rain storm. My brothers an' I came home looking like we were dipped in chocolate then hung out tae dry."_

"_Why did you want to be a teacher?" she asked as he sighed and felt the edge of a bench near his leg. Sitting down, he placed the stick across his lap and she sat down next to him._

"_I guess it had tae do with my teacher, Miss Lancaster. She had been schooled in teaching children with visual an' hearing problems. Now, sending me tae a school for the blind an' deaf was expensive but my mother's father had money. Dad, see, he wasnae keen on the idea, even though he wanted a life for me other than begging."_

"_Was that the only option for you?" Namid asked and he nodded._

"_So, after long talks with my grandfather, they sent me tae London. Imagine me an' my dad on a carriage, heading for London. I was scared out of my mind. I thought they were getting rid of me."_

"_I would have thought the same thing."_

"_My dad assured me that it wasnae the case an' it was fun sleeping at those inns. The matrons always took pity on me an' gave me extra food an' whiskey!" he said with a smiled and she softly shoved him._

"_How old were you when you went to school?"_

"_I was seventeen. See, I attended school with my brothers an' sisters, where I learned reading, maths an' my mother helped me with my letters, but my teachers didnae ken how tae handle someone like me."_

"_You were the class clown, eh?" _

"_Aye, I was sent home with many a note in those days."_

"_Weren't you scared when your dad left you at the school?"_

"_Och, aye, I was but I did have a roommate, a lad named Andrew, an' we became the school pranksters. That's a grand feat, pulling pranks on the blind students. We didnae do harmful ones, mind. Just put things where they shouldnae be or putting stuff in the tea. Though, to this day, I still dinnae ken how he got hold of those frogs he put in Molly Fredericks' bed," he said and she laughed. "Miss Lancaster, she put up with us. She scolded us until our ears rang an' we had tae formally apologize tae those we pulled pranks on. I wasnae slack in my education an' graduated at the top fifth of my class. She wrote a letter of recommendation for me an' I got a job working at the school where I met Lucy."_

"_She didn't mind that you were blind?"_

"_Och, no, she thought it was sexy as…She liked me for me an' not for my blindness," he said and the tips of his ears turned pink._

"_Uncle Jamie said that you're a really good fighter."_

"_Aye, I am good when it comes tae fighting," he said and patted the stick._

"_Daddy taught me how to defend myself when I was blind. He used sensors that beeped when I came toward a target and heightened my sense so I could hear and sense anything around me."_

"_Aye, that's what I did, though I didnae have any beeping sensors telling me where things were. I just had my guts an' ears. Lucky for me that I had brothers who helped me learn the hard way just how tae do that."_

"_Show me," she said as she stood up and held her hand out. He reached out his hand as she helped him up and they walked away from the bench. No one was around as she watched him twirled the stick around until it settled under his left arm and he stood perfectly still. She wasn't sure if he was breathing as she softly lifted her foot to take a step toward him and he smiled. She didn't have time to move when he spun around, gently swept her foot out from under her and she fell to her bottom. "Blimey, you are fast!"_

"_Aye, mo ionmhuinn oileanach, that I am!" he said and smiled._

"_What did you call me?"_

"_I called you "my dear student" in Gaelic," he said when he heard the sound of bells ringing and sighed. "Och, we're late."_

"_Well, I won't tell if you won't," she said as she got off the ground and he laughed, shaking his head._

"_Ah, seeing that I am your teacher, I will excuse you this one time," he said as she took his arm and they headed down the path._

Sighing, Compassion wiped the tears in the corners of her eyes as she moved faster through the vortex and prayed that she would find her father and uncle before it was too late.

"Come on, Daisy, talk to us! Where are we going?" Adam demanded as Daisy zoomed through the vortex and he and John held onto the console.

"I am sorry," was the only response they got as Daisy started to slow down and twirled silently in the vortex. Adam and John checked the screens as Adam arched his eyebrow and blinked.

"That can't be right," he said and John looked at him.

"Why? Where are we?" John asked.

"We're in my universe."

"Why?"

"_Because this is where I must go to atone for what I did to River," _Daisy said and Adam looked at the ceiling.

"I don't understand. River's never traveled with you, Daisy. In fact, the only one who has is David," Adam said and the engines grumbled around them.

"_He made me do it."_

"You mean the Valeyard?" John asked.

"_Yes, I didn't want to, but he ordered me to."_

"Wait, I am getting really confused. You have never been to my universe, Daisy. The only other TARDISes that have are my brother's and the Doctor's," Adam said but the engines moaned, making them look at each other.

"Daisy, what aren't you telling us?" John said, gently stroking the console.

"_She was so scared. I am so sorry," _Daisy said and Adam frowned.

"She was scared?" Adam asked then thought for a few seconds. He paced back and forth when something crept into his mind and his mouth fell open. "Oh, shit, Daisy, how old was River?"

"_She was two years old," _Daisy said and Adam's hearts started racing.

"No, that can't be!" he whispered and John looked at him.

"What are you on about?" he asked and Adam sat down hard on the jump seat.

"You know that I killed my brother's Valeyard, right?"

"Yeah, but that was because he…kidnapped River when she was two years old," John said and Adam nodded.

"We never found out how he got into the mansion. That place had security up the ass. No one got in or out without someone knowing."

"And the only way to do it is either with a void manipulator or…" John said and Adam nodded.

"They used a TARDIS," Adam said and Daisy moaned around them. "But that can't be right! It was the Valeyard that took her but Daisy can't be his TARDIS!"

Suddenly a small robotic arm rose out of the console as Adam stood up and walked to the console. The thin metal claws held a silver disc as he looked at it and John titled his head to one side.

"I know what that is. It's the disc the Valeyard used to control the Doctor's mind when he worked for him. Alan showed it to me," John said as Adam took the disc in his hand and flipped it over, seeing a tiny mark on the back of the disc. Reaching into his pocket, he brought out a pair of black framed magnification glasses and put them on. John caught the disc after Adam dropped it and Adam took the glasses off, placing them on the counter.

"Son of a bitch," Adam said as John looked at the disc then at Adam and blinked.

"What?"

"There is a tiny engraving on the back," Adam said and John looked at the disc.

"What sort of engraving?" John asked while Adam pointed to the glasses and John put the glasses on. He looked at the back of the disc then he saw what looked like a T then some numbers and blinked. "That looked like the Torchwood logo."

"It is the Torchwood logo and those numbers are the catalog numbers."

"How do you know?" John asked, taking the glasses off.

"I know because everyone that works for Torchwood has to know all the catalog numbers. That is a Class 45-G control disc," Adam said then sighed. "We used them all the time on the weevils in my universe."

"And this is one of them?"

"_Yes, Beloved, it is," _Daisy said.

"And no one in our universe has them?"

"_No."_

"So, the only way the Doctor's Valeyard could have gotten hold of them…" John said and Adam nodded.

"He got them from my universe," Adam said and the engines whimpered around them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen…"

The Doctor smiled, lying on the uncomfortable bed in their cell while he listened to his brother singing.

"Doing your I'm in prison routine, Brother?" he said.

"Well, there's nothing else to do in here so I might as well," Alan said. "I s'pose we have to sit here until the seventh Doctor sets us free."

"Unless we become a part of his plans before then," the Doctor said with a grimace.

"Even so, we still get set free so until then…"

Alan reached into his pocket, brought out his wallet and took out a picture of Rose. He put it against the wall.

"Got any pins or something that I can use to put up my pin up girl?" he said as the Doctor chuckled.

The Doctor reached into his pocket, took out a biro and used it to put a single line on the wall.

"Day one of our captivity," he said while Alan snickered.

"What is the meaning of this? Unhand me at once!"

Both brothers paused, their ears pricked up when they heard an elderly man yelling in the distance. Alan swallowed hard.

"I know that voice," he said.

"So do I, it's my first life," the Doctor said. "Which means whatever the Valeyard is planning is beginning."

"And that means there's only eight more to go before we get to see what it is," Alan said grimly.

The Doctor put a hand on Alan's shoulder when he turned his eyes back to the photo of Rose. He raised an eyebrow when he heard his brother chuckle.

"What?" the Doctor said as Alan traced around Rose's face.

"Hard to believe this little ol' lady once came between us," he said as he stared at the photo.

"She didn't come between us; you destroying the Daleks came between us."

"But…you have to admit that even though I did commit genocide we haven't seen the Daleks in this universe."

"True but…they're like bad pennies, you know."

"So's tall, dark and smelly out there," Alan said, jerking his head at the Perspex wall that allowed them to see out into the corridor.

"Yes, well, even though Imiko eliminated him from reality, she had to leave this here since it affected our past selves which is why we're stuck here."

"No, unhand me, you brute!"

"And there goes number two," Alan said when they heard his voice. "What will happen to me, after all, I'm not really a part of this. I'm the odd man out."

"I'm sure he has something in mind," the Doctor said as he stared up at the ceiling.

He patted his shoulder when he saw the anxious look on his face.

"Everything'll be okay, Brother, you'll see," he said. "I…"

He trailed off and both him and Alan got odd looks on their faces. The Doctor cursed under his breath.

"Whatever he's doing is beginning to affect the rest of us. I hope our seventh self hurries up and hares it over here before we all end up dead."

Compassion cursed under her breath as she flew through the vortex. She could feel the Doctors starting to weaken and she knew that she had to hurry before they ended up dead. She checked the time line and smiled. The Valeyard might have been able to shield himself from her family but he couldn't hide himself in the time line and she could see exactly where she was. She made a beeline for his location hoping that she, Hamish and her mother would be enough to save them.

Meanwhile far in the future, Alan and Adam were suffering while their family members looked on helplessly. Adam had been moved to the sofa while Alan was moved upstairs into the Doctor's bedroom. By this time the other family members had come over and had been updated on what was going on. They waited anxiously while Rose and Marion stayed by their spouse's sides. In the Doctor's bedroom, Alan lay under a dark blue duvet while Rose lay beside him. He was pale and his skin was clammy and damp with sweat. Alan swallowed and gave his wife a brave smile as she looked on helplessly. He reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Starlight," he said softly," if this is the end, don't be sad. We've had several lifetimes of memories and fun together."

"But this can't be the end, we have more things we have to do," Rose said as she laid her hand in his damp hair. "Namid has to succeed; I can't bear to be without ya."

"Yeah, I gotta regenerate until I become wacky again," Alan said with a wink.

"No thanks," Rose said.

"Aw, come on, don't you wanna hear me talking about kicking a giraffe's arse again?"

Rose giggled as Alan stroked her cheek. Years and regenerations had calmed Alan down. He still liked to joke around but he wasn't quite as manic as he used to be. Rose had to admit she did miss the old silly Alan who wasn't afraid to be spontaneous and speak his mind. She knew part of it was his maturing and growing up but sometimes she wanted him to be wacky again. But right now, more mature Alan or not, she would give anything just to have him alive and well. She put her hand on his chest when he let out a ragged sigh.

"Oh Starlight, it's my fault. Adam's downstairs dying and it's all because of my mind link with him."

"No, Alan, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is, because of me I'm going to deprive Marion and their children of their father. He isn't even involved, he's just hooked up to me," Alan said. "I'm going to murder my best friend."

Tears streamed down Rose's cheeks as Alan pulled her close and kissed her face. She whispered her love for him and he smiled, nuzzling her hair before he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

In the far future, Marion lifted Adam's head as she helped him take a sip of water then placed his head down on the pillow and he sighed, opening one blue eye.

"Dinnae cry, Sunshine, I'm alright," he said softly and she brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Hush, now, just try tae rest," she said as she moved the blanket up to his chest and he half smiled at her.

"Where's my fedora?" he asked softly and she looked over at the coffee table. She had brought his Indiana Jones felt fedora with them as she picked it off the coffee table and placed it over his eyes, the end resting on the tip of his nose. Their son, David, had given it back to him years ago and Adam softly sighed, adjusting the fedora on his head. He placed his hands on his chest then cracked his knuckled, like he did before going to sleep. She saw his chest softly rising and falling as she kissed his cheek then felt like someone was watching them. Looking up, she saw Rose standing next to him and she stood up, keeping the tips of her fingers on his chest.

"He's asleep," Marion said while Rose nodded and looked down at the floor.

"Alan's blaming himself for what's going on with Adam," Rose said when Marion placed her hands on Rose's shoulders and sighed.

"Then he's being silly. Adam knows full well that it's nae his fault. They were both rude to that shaman, nae that I blame him either."

"He thinks he's killing his best friend," Rose said when the fedora fell to the floor and they looked at the couch. Adam has his eyes opened when he took hold of the top of the couch and tried to get up.

"No, Adam, dinnae get up!" Marion said but he shook his head and sat up. He nearly fell over when he picked the fedora off the floor then pushed off the couch and closed his eyes. His hearts thumped inside his chest as he looked up at the stairs and clenched his jaw. He remembered how he teased Jamie about being stubborn and Jamie told him that he would be just as stubborn now that he was a Scott.

"Please, Adam, lay down," Rose pleaded but Adam slowly walked to the stairs and placed his hand on the railing. He placed the other hand on the bottom step when he coughed then looked up at the stairs.

"Oi, Old Smelly Socks, can you hear me?" he shouted in the voice of his first life and felt his knees buckling.

"Shut up, you old fart, I'm trying to sleep!" Alan shouted back and Adam laughed.

"Fine, but I need to tell you something!"

"Then come up here and tell me!"

"No, you come down here!"

"NO!" Alan shouted when Adam placed his hands on the stairs and started to crawl up the stairs, one step at a time.

"If I die, Mate, I am so going to haunt you!" he shouted when they heard a soft thud and Rose looked at the ceiling.

"He didn't?" she whispered while Adam stopped half way up the stairs and placed his chin on the back of his arms. They heard a soft shuffling sound then ran to the bottom of the stairs and Adam smiled. Crawling mostly on his stomach, Alan appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at him.

"You can't come up here unless you pay the toll," Alan said placing his chin on his arms.

"How much is the toll?" Adam asked.

"One million credits."

"A bit steep for me tae come up tae see your wrinkled arse," Adam said and Adam's eyes went wide.

"My arse is not wrinkled!"

"Aye, it is! If I could find an iron, I'd have Marion press it for you," he said then grinned and Alan coughed a laugh. "You ok?"

"Yeah, but I feel like shit," Alan said with a sigh.

"I hear you," Adam said as he arched the fedora up and his red hair hung in his face.

"You are both insane!" Rose said when she ran up to Adam and knelt next to him.

"Well, I know that you don't want us in the same room, Starlight, but maybe it would be easier," Alan said as she turned to look back at Marion and she nodded.

"Ok, we'll do that, but only if you two behave yourself," she said and they looked at her with smiles on their sweaty faces.

"Aye, we'll be good," Adam said then shivered and she stroked his back.

"Adam?" she asked and he breathed hard through his nose then blinked.

"John," he whispered and she lifted his chin up, looking into his eyes.

"Do you want me to get John?" she asked and he shook his head, the fedora wiggling side to side.

"No, I was remembering what John an' I found out aboot the Valeyard."

"You mean…?" she asked and he nodded. "Well, we can talk about that later. Let's get you two back to bed."

Marion ran passed them when she picked Alan up then looked at Rose and she nodded. She helped Adam stand up as they slowly walked up the stairs and she held him to her side. They headed for the guest room with two double beds when Rose leaned Adam against the dresser then ran to the bed on the left. She moved the bedding back while Marion slid Alan onto the bed and Rose covered him up to his waist. Adam had started slipping down the dresser when they caught him and led him to the bed. Marion moved the bedding back then helped put him on the bed and covered him up to his waist. Carefully crawled onto the beds, they snuggled against their husbands and Alan looked at Adam.

"I am so…" he started to say when Adam took his fedora off and flung it at him. The fedora only made it half away to the other bed as he smiled and shook his head.

"There's no need tae be sorry, Old Toe Jam," he said, looking at him. "Besides, we're nae going tae die. You want tae ken why?"

"Yep," Alan said, popping the "p".

"It's because I have faith in Namid an'...in you," he said, half closing his eyes.

"You have faith in me?" he asked and Adam opened one eye.

"Yep, back then, nothing stood in the way of Alonzo Arthur Timelord. I bet you're kicking the Valeyard's arse even as we speak!" he said then closed his eyes and went to sleep. Alan sniffed as the tears trickled down his cheeks and Rose wiped his eyes.

"We have faith in you, too," Marion said as Rose nodded and Alan smiled, rolled onto his side and snuggled against Rose. She held him as she sent love into his mind and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"For the last time, take your hands off of me!" a voice said while Alan paced back and forth and looked down the passageway from behind the force shield.

"That's six," he said as the Doctor nodded and looked up at the ceiling.

"The next voice we'll hear will be my eighth life," the Doctor said as he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up in wild clumps on the top of his head.

"Then the ninth then…you," Alan said and the Doctor nodded.

"Alan, I want you to do something for me," he said as Alan walked to the bed and sat next to him.

"And that would be?"

"If you make it out of here, I want you to marry Rain."

"You already asked me to do that, Brother, and I said that I would. But, if anything happens to me…"

"I'll do that same with Rose," the Doctor said as he looked at the picture of Rose on the wall.

"Let go of me!" a voice shouted when they looked at each other and ran to the force field.

"Was that…?" Alan asked and the Doctor slowly nodded.

"That was my seventh life," the Doctor said softly.

"But that's not right! Jenny's vision said that he got away."

"Yes, but she also said that my eleventh life was still in exile."

"Do you think, seeing how Kin revoked the exile, that things have gone all wibbly wobbly, timey wimey?" Alan asked with a confused look on his face.

"If it has, how are we going to get out of here?" the Doctor asked then started pacing back and forth and Alan frowned, leaning against the wall. The Doctor stopped pacing when he walked to Alan and gently patted his shoulder. "Have faith, Te'lesau, Rain will think of something."

"Oh, great, my fate rest in Rainy Painy's hands!" he said as he looked at the ceiling then went to the bed and flopped down on the bed. "Someone shoot me!"

"Don't tempt me," the Doctor said with a grin then started pacing again and the force field hummed softly in his ears.

"So, if this thing comes from YOUR universe, then how the bloody hell did the Doctor's Valeyard get a hold of it?" John asked while Adam flipped the small metal disc in his hand and sighed.

"He couldn't have," Adam said softly then looked up at the ceiling. The engines had been whimpering and shuttering around them as he felt sadness creeping into his mind and he sighed. "Daisy, was it you that called me to the garage?"

"_Yes, I only wanted to take you with me," _Daisy said when a light began to shimmer in the room and they watched it growing brighter. Suddenly Nigel appeared as he fell to his knees onto the grating and panted.

"Dad's right. Using this thing is killer," he said then stood up and looked at them. "Hello, Gents, how's it going?"

"How did you….?" John asked and Nigel smiled, brushing the fringe from his eyes.

"I tracked Daisy's energy signature then borrowed this," he said then held his wrist up to show them the vortex manipulator on his left wrist. "I never used it before though. Anyone know where the loo is? I feel like I'm about to hurl."

"It's that way," Adam said as he pointed to the hallway and Nigel nodded, running down the hallway. A few minutes later he came back then walked to the console and looked at the rotor moving behind the glass.

"Right, let's see what I can do in getting this little lost lamb back to the flock," he said then looked at them. "Um, Dad told me to tell you that Rain and Hamish have gone missing, too."

"What?" they both said and he sighed, looking at the screen.

"No one knows how but we think the Valeyard took them."

"I can see why he took Rain but why did he take Hamish?" John asked and Nigel shrugged.

"Maybe he has a thing for blind guys," he said with a grin then ducked when Adam went to smack the back of his head and glared at him. "Anyway, it looks like I'm a bit too late."

"Why?" Adam said as he looked at the screen and Nigel pointed to readings.

"We've landed," he said and leaned against the console.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Doctor and Alan sat side by side on the bed waiting for the inevitable. The realization that Seven had been caught along with everyone else shook them to the core but once the Doctor calmed down and reviewed his memories, he realized that he now remembered his seventh self being captured. They heard Eight's protests coming from down the hall and the Doctor patted Alan's shoulder.

"Alan, I want you to know something," the Doctor said.

"Eh?" Alan replied.

He smiled fondly.

"Out of all my brothers, you've always been my favorite. You're a top bloke."

"Yeah, well, you're a muppet."

He giggled when the Doctor frowned and then raised his eyebrow.

"I'm what?"

"You heard me, Kermit."

"Okay, that's it, as soon as we get out of here, you and me, water pistols, twenty yards."

"Your funeral, Miss Piggy," Alan said, shrugging.

He smiled as the Doctor chuckled and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. Suddenly, both brothers looked towards the Perspex when they heard the signs of struggling and the faint sound of a fist connecting with flesh.

"I don't know what you're doing but you're not gonna take me without a fight!" they heard Nine saying before the sound of another punch being landed.

They watched as Nine ran past their cell and a few seconds later the Valeyard followed.

"Go me!" the Doctor said as Alan laughed and cheered. "Hey, maybe my ninth self is the one that escapes then!"

They heard someone being slammed against the wall and their blood ran cold when they heard the Valeyard gloating.

"Or maybe not," Alan said as the Doctor sighed angrily.

They watched while the Valeyard dragged Nine past their cell. He caught sight of them and dumped Nine's unconscious body in a heap at his feet while he turned to address them.

"Well, well, the

Weakling and the Halfling, I bet you're wondering what I'm doing with these witless wonders," he said, pointing at Nine.

"Whatever it is, you'll never get away with it," the Doctor said.

"Wow, how cliché was that?" Valeyard said with a bored look. "What's next, if you don't stop what you're doing, you'll regret it? Or maybe, spare them but take me? Why I regenerated into you, I'll never know. You're such an intergalactic wag I'm expecting a little purple space dog to materialize out of thin air. And him, why the hell didn't you incinerate that freak. Come to think of it, why didn't you burn your whole loser family at the stake and have done with them. Especially that thick-headed wife of yours, God, what a loser. She's so annoying I'm surprised you haven't torn your hair out now. Not to mention the bleach blonde chavy whore that thing married," he added, gesturing to Alan. "Oh, and look, you even have the whore's photo on your wall, how cute. Too bad you won't be able to look at it while you're in the torture chamber, Halfling."

He looked at the Doctor as he jumped to his feet.

"Let me guess," he said, pointing to him. "Spare him, take me, that's what you're gonna say."

He chuckled when the Doctor shut his mouth and sighed.

"Yup, pathetic, that's what you are. Now he, at least he had some balls," the Valeyard said, gesturing to Nine at his feet. "Then again, he did fall in love with the whore so he had his bad points as well. Ah well, no one's perfect."

"What are you doing to them?" the Doctor said to him.

The Valeyard stared at him for a moment.

"Give ya three guesses," he said, pointing at him.

"I'm not in the mood for guessing games."

"Really? Bugger, I am. However, I'm not going to tell you, apart from that one there is about to be in a world of pain," Valeyard said, pointing to Alan. "I have no real use for the Halfling so I'm just gonna torture the class clown to death."

He rolled his eyes when the Doctor stepped in front of his brother.

"What are you, lovers? You're really protective of the little freak. Are you engaging in…tencest?"

The Doctor eyed him as the Valeyard threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh ho ho ho, tencest, that's great," the Valeyard said. "I'm incredibly witty, don't you think. I'll have to remember that so I can use it again. Anyway, whatever your relationship is with him, you're about to be parted."

"Please…"

"I know, spare him, take me," the Valeyard said as the Doctor started to speak. "Do you get that I don't care? I don't care about you and I certainly don't care about the waste of space so your poncy little pleas aren't going to work on me. Now…we can do this the easy way or the hard way. So what'll it be, clone? Will you come peacefully or do I have to use the knockout gas on you both?"

"No, I'll come quietly," Alan said, stepping around the Doctor.

"No!" the Doctor said.

The Valeyard sighed when Alan put up a privacy block around his mind.

_Let me go, you need to be awake in case an opportunity for escape presents itself,_ Alan thought to him.

_I can't let you suffer,_ the Doctor thought back.

Alan smiled at that and patted his shoulder.

_I'll be alright. I come from you so I'm made of sturdy stuff. Just keep your eyes open for a way to help us out of this,_ Alan thought back.

"If you don't stop using the privacy block I'm gonna hook your genitals up to car batteries and make you both scream!" the Valeyard said.

Alan smiled at his brother and walked up to the Perspex glass. The Doctor sensing what was coming stepped back before the Valeyard ordered him to. He watched his dark self with utter hate as the Valeyard pushed a button and the Perspex slid to the side. Alan stepped through it.

"Carry him, my arms are tired," the Valeyard said to Alan as he pushed the button and the Perspex slid back.

Alan gathered his brother's ninth self in his arms. He took one last look at the Doctor, smiled and winked when he saw the anguish in his eyes. The Doctor waited until they walked away before he slammed his fist against the wall and let out a yell of rage and frustration.

Alan seethed as he walked down the corridor with the Valeyard following along behind him.

"It is rather sweet how attached your sire has become to you," the Valeyard said to him as they walked. "Almost as if you were an actual living being rather than a freaky little clone. But I'm afraid your time with the Doctor is ending. I'm going to torture you and keep on torturing you until you finally expire, you miserable little half-life."

Alan said nothing as he walked, keeping his mind on Rose. He couldn't do anything with the Ninth Doctor in his arms and he was sure that if he tried something, the Valeyard would have a hidden device all ready to stop him. Besides, he knew that he had the love of his brother and family so the little taunts about being a Halfling no longer bothered him. He grunted when the Valeyard smacked him hard in the back of the head.

"Nothing to say, Halfling? You seem to go quiet when you don't have your big brother to back you up…or is he your lover?"

Alan rolled his eyes when he heard him mutter tencest to himself and then chuckle.

"Ah, I'm so glad you were created, Halfling. I have specific plans for the Doctors but you, I can have fun with you and…"

Just then, the Valeyard grabbed Alan's arm and stopped him. Alan looked back at him and saw the pissed off look on his face.

"Someone's here, another mind…a powerful one. No, three minds are here, Time Lord minds."

Alan swallowed hard when he felt the same in his mind. The Valeyard sighed.

"Always interruptions. Sorry, Halfling, our playtime will have to wait."

Without warning, his hand shot out and hit Alan in the back of the head. Alan grunted and fell to the floor, landing on top of Nine. The Valeyard dragged them to the cell that used to house Four, stuck them both inside and once the Perspex was close, he hurried off to take care of the intruders.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

(Adam's universe)

The doors opened as Adam, John and Nigel walked outside and Adam closed the doors, locking them. Nigel was stunned by the sight of the zeppelins floating lazily in the sky and Adam smiled.

"What year is this?" Nigel asked and Adam scratched the back of his neck.

"Not sure," Adam said while they watched Daisy turned into a large pile of crates and Adam handed John the imager. "Put that on."

"Why?" John asked, looking at it.

"Because the CCTV cameras will alert Torchwood the moment they see my image," Adam said when he placed the imager on and his appearance changed into a tall man with long black hair and ice blue eyes. He had a lean, muscular build and was wearing a leather jacket, a red t-shirt, a belt, jeans and leather boots. Shrugging, John placed the imager on and his appearance changed into a tall man with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was muscular and had two hoop ear rings in his left ear. He wore a denim jacket, a black t-shirt, a belt, jeans and white converse sneakers.

"You guys look really cool," Nigel said with a grin and they started walking down the alleyway. They walked out of the alley when they headed down the pavement and Adam slid his hand into the leather jacket pocket, feeling the small metal disc against his fingers.

"Are we just going to walked into Torchwood and ask them if that thing's theirs?" John asked as Adam sighed and shook his head. John was using a Manchester accent as Nigel slightly smiled and Adam headed for the stairs that led down to the tube. Going down the stairs, he gently moved by some people coming up the stairs and John and Nigel followed close behind him. The people were buying tickets, standing near the gap as they chatted or read the paper and Adam walked to the left, heading down toward the end of the platform. Looking around, he hopped down when he started walking down the tunnel and Nigel shrugged, following him. "Bugger, why am I getting a bad feeling about this?"

Adam walked down the tunnel as John and Nigel half jogged up behind him and he looked up and down the semi dark tunnel.

"_Either of you have a torch?" _Adam thought.

"_Just use your __sonic screwdriver__," _John thought.

"_Why are we talking this way?" _Nigel thought.

"_Because there are hidden microphones in the walls," _Adam thought and they shrugged. Nigel took the torches out of his jacket pocket then handed one to Adam and Adam turned the torch on, a thin yellow light moved up and down the wall. Walking down the tunnel, Adam turned into a small side tunnel and placed his hand against the wall. Suddenly the sound of snorting and grunting filled the air as Adam stopped and help up his right hand. _"Don't make any sudden moves."_

In the dim light of the tunnel came the sound of feet shuffling toward them and low growling. John and Nigel's mouths dropped as several weevils walked toward them and the weevils moved their heads side to side. Adam didn't move as the largest of the weevils walked closer and placed its face inches in front of Adam's face, sniffing him.

_No fear. We will not harm you. _

As they placed the torches away, John and Nigel watched while Adam used sign language to speak to the large weevil as the large weevil blinked and rubbed the side of its hand on Adam's nose.

_You smell like Time Friend._

The large weevil nodded its head as Adam smiled and nodded back.

_I am and so are they._

The large weevil walked toward John and Nigel as it sniffed them then turned to the other weevils and made softy grunting and growling sounds. The other weevils headed down the tunnel when the large weevil waved its hand for them to follow and walked down the tunnel. Adam sighed then headed down the tunnel and John and Nigel followed behind him.

"_Where are we going?" _John thought as they walked down the tunnel and water dripped down the walls.

"_They're taking us to their lair," _Adam thought and John gave him a stunned look.

"_But those are weevils, Mate, they'll eat us!" _Nigel thought and Adam shook his head.

"_No, they won't," _Adam said when the large weevil waved its hand then pointed down the side tunnel to the left. They headed down the tunnel when they saw the main room where the weevils lived and Adam smiled. Crates sat around the room as some of the weevil sat on them, some other weevils laid on nests made of tattered blankets, and the weevils looked at them. One or two weevils held onto tiny baby weevils as the baby weevil lowered their heads and a low cooing sound filled the air.

_Come!_

The large weevil waved a hand as Adam followed it then turned, looking at John and Nigel. Nodding, he waved for them to follow him and they walked to a large opening in the wall. The smell of urine and rotting food make John and Nigel cough as they walked into the tiny room and saw a weevil sitting on tattered blankets. The large weevil waved its hand as Adam walked closer then knelt down on the blankets. Wheezing came from the weevil on the blankets when it slowly lifted its head and blinked its eyes at him.

_It is Time Friend._

The weevil wheezed then made a coughing sound as it moved closer and sniffed Adam. Adam slowly moved his hand forward while the weevil did the same and they wrapped their fingers together. Adam squeezed the weevil's fingers then let go and smiled at it.

_Time Friend, where have you been? Bad Ones come and hurt us._

Adam frowned as the weevil lifted the tattered shirt it was wearing and he saw the festering wounds on the weevil's chest and stomach. Adam tenderly reached over to touch the wounds but the weevil gently grabbed his wrist and shook its head. Nodding, Adam sat back on his legs and looked back at John and Nigel.

"_He's been tortured," _Adam thought.

"_How do you know that it's a he?" _John thought.

"_The males are bigger than the females. This bloke looks like the elder. You can tell by the teeth," _Nigel thought and Adam smiled at him.

"_Very good, __Grasshopper__, extra noodles for you at dinner," _Adam thought and Nigel scrunched his face at him then softly laughed.

_I had to go away._

_Why?_

_The Bad Ones were hunting me._

Adam, John and Nigel cupped their ears when the weevil raised its head then made a garbled roar and pounded the blankets. The roaring echoed through the tunnels when Adam uncapped his ears and placed his hands on the weevil's shoulders. The weevil calmed down as he sent love and comfort into its mind and it blinked its eyes at him.

_Calm now, Friend, it is alright. My family and I are safe._

The weevil purred as it butted its head into his chest and Adam stroked its head. It gently moved its paw against his chest when Adam led his hand up then reached into his pocket, removing his wallet. He opened the wallet when he showed it pictures of Marion, River and James and it made soft purring sounds. When it saw the picture of David, it looked at Adam and pointed at the picture.

_Time Friend has new cub?_

_Yes._

_Cub looks like Time Friend._

The weevil looked at the next picture of the Doctor and Alan then pointed, tapping its finger on the picture.

_Are Time Friend's nest mates, yes?_

_Yes._

The weevil handed the wallet back to Adam as he put it away then reached into his pocket and removed the silver metal disc, placing it on his lap.

_I need you to look at this._

The weevils growled when he held up the silver metal disc and he folded his hand over it.

_Time Friend bring pain maker!_

_So this is the pain maker?_

_Yes, why Time Friend bring it here?_

_I needed to make sure that this is the pain maker._

Sighing, Adam placed the small silver disc away then turned to look at Nigel and John and blinked.

"_They recognize it," _Adam thought and Nigel and John nodded.

_Thank you for your help._

_Time Friend is leaving?_

_Yes, but I will make sure the Bad Ones stop._

The weevil nodded then reached over and pulled Adam's head forward, going forehead to forehead with him. It grunted then lightly bumped foreheads and Adam rubbed his hand on the back of the weevil's neck. The weevil let go as Adam stood up and motioned with his head toward the main room. They walked into the main room then left as two weevils led them down the tunnel and Adam's hearts slammed in his chest.

The doors slammed open as Adam stormed up the ramp and Nigel closed and locked the doors after he and John came inside. Adam paced back and forth as he mumbled softly to himself and the silver metal disc sat on the console.

"Ok, care to explain what that was all about?" John asked while Adam leaned against the console and took the imager off, placing it on the console.

"You know that the rift between my brother's universe and this one is unreliable and stays open only for a few moments at a time," Adam said and Nigel frowned while John took the imager off, placing it onto the console.

"I never knew that," Nigel said and Adam rolled his eyes.

"It is and it was during one of the longer visits that he made friends with the weevils. He found out that they were a lost race known as M'Karni and they were docile."

"They are not docile, Mate. I have seen one shred a man in a matter of minutes."

"Some of them do but those are the ones that are crazed from hunger."

"How did they get here?" John asked.

"A large rift opened up and they crossed over. Being stuck here, they had to do what they had to survive. My brother promised that he would take them home but couldn't because Torchwood was hunting both my brother and me."

"How did it know it was you?" Nigel asked.

"Well, my brother and I both smell alike but it figured out who I was when I showed him the pictures of my kids."

"What about the disc?" John asked.

"I told you that we used to use it to control them. Having him prove that it was one of the control discs proves that the Valeyard and Daisy were here when River was kidnapped," Adam said and sighed.

"Then what about the Valeyard you killed?"

"Hold on! Adam killed the Valeyard?" Nigel asked with wide eyes. Nodding, Adam told him what happened and Nigel sank down onto the jump seat. "Fuck."

"I'm not sure," Adam said when they felt a soft blast of air in their minds and Adam looked at the ceiling.

"_I shall show you," _Daisy said when Adam walked around the console and she showed him which levers, switches and buttons to move. The engines made a soft wheezing and grinding around them while Daisy dematerialized and scrapes of paper swirled around in soft circles.

Compassion materialized in the passageway then looked around when she released the energy inside her and Rain held onto Hamish, who was about to fall to the floor.

"Where are we?" Rain asked as she handed Hamish the stick and Compassion looked around.

"This is where Daddy and Daddy Alan are," Namid said as she walked to Hamish and gently took his hand. "Are you alright, Teacher?"

"Aye," Hamish said, nodding his head. He lifted his head as he listened to the sounds of the passageway then gently placed his hand on the wall. "Are we in the TARDIS?"

"No, I don't think so," Namid said when she heard the sound of a hatch opening and gently pulled on Hamish's hand. They headed down the passageway when they came to the hatch and Namid waved her hand, causing the hatch to open. They walked into the next passageway when the hatch closed and separated Rain from Namid and Hamish. "No!"

"I'm alright!" Rain shouted from the other side of the door then set up privacy block, placing her hand against the door.

"_Take Hamish and go find your father and your uncle," _she thought.

"_But, Mommy, I want…"_ Namid thought.

"_No, you have to go! You're our only hope, Baby," _Rain thought then sent love into her mind. _  
Hamish?"_

"_Aye" _Hamish thought.

"_Don't do anything stupid. I don't want to tell your dad that you decided to play Daredevil and accidentally got yourself killed," _she thought then felt the confusion in his mind.

"_He's a blind superhero," _Namid thought then quickly showed him who Rain was talking about and he nodded.

"_Now get going!" _Rain thought then let go of their minds and stood against the hatch. She tried to reach out for the Doctor's mind when the door to her left opened and her hearts froze in her chest.

"Well, well, well, look who I found," the Valeyard said as he walked closer and an evil grin spread across his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Alan groaned as he slowly came to.

"Ugh, I'll have to keep an eye on Dark and Smelly in future, feels like a hammer hit the back of my skull," he groaned.

He raised up on his elbows and looked across at the unconscious body of Nine.

"Oh bugger, he locked me in with the mental case," he muttered.

_Brother,_ the Doctor thought, _are you okay?_

Alan grimaced as he concentrated on getting past the pain and focusing on his brother's mind.

_Other than a raging headache and the fact I'm locked in a small room with your volatile ninth self, I'm just peachy keen-o,_ he thought back.

_Your mind winked out for awhile._

_Well, that's because your nutter of a double planted his fist in the back of my head. _

_Rain's here and Hamish and Namid._

Alan blinked.

_How do you know that?_ He thought.

_Can't you feel them?_

Alan concentrated and felt each of their minds. He was about to contact Rain and ask what was happening when he felt it wink out followed by his brother's anguish.

_She was just knocked out…I hope,_ the Doctor thought to him.

_Yeah, I felt her mind go out. Don't panic, Brother. The Valley Girl knows who she is and how important she is to you. She won't kill you outright like he won't kill me outright. We still have a chance to save her and…oh bugger, your former self is waking up now. _

_Don't antagonize him, perhaps you can work with him to escape, _the Doctor thought.

Alan nodded. He told the Doctor that he needed to concentrate on the Ninth Doctor but to contact him if something changed. He cut off communication with him and sat up as Nine struggled to sit up with him. Nine leaned his head back against the bare wall, blinked a couple of times and then caught sight of Alan.

"How-do," Alan said, waving at him.

Nine frowned at him.

"Are you me?" he asked in a groggy voice.

Before he could answer, he felt Nine probe his mind before he nodded.

"You are me. Which me though?" he asked.

"Well, that's the thing, I'm you but I'm not you," Alan said.

"What's that s'posed to mean?" Nine said.

"I'm…"

He paused and Nine raised his eyebrow when he heard Alan muttering, "If I tell him will he forget when he goes back to his own time line? I mean, some things that were meant to be forgotten weren't forgotten so should I tell him or…"

"Listen here; if you don't stop rabbiting on and tell me what's going on, I'll make you tell me and I promise, it won't be pleasant."

"Okay, sheesh. I'm a clone of your tenth self but he adopted me as a brother so I don't consider myself a clone anymore. But never mind that, we have to try to find a way to get out of this before we all suffer!"

"Do you have any suggestions?" Nine said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, first off, I would like you to drop the whole tough persona because I do not work well with someone who is caustic and antagonistic," Alan said.

Nine unfolded his arms and waited patiently. Alan ignored his headache as he got to his feet and paced around while he tried to come up with a solution to their predicament.

While this was going on, the Doctor was trying to make contact with his daughter. It was puzzling him because he could sense something odd in his daughter's mind.

_Rainbow, is that you?_ He thought to her.

There was some hesitation and then she hesitantly told him it was her.

_Why are you here? Mi-mi, you're not old enough for this. You're only nineteen. You can't take on the Valeyard._

_I'm not twenty anymore, Daddy. I'm from the future. _

_How far in the future?_

_You're on your thirteenth life._

_The Doctor's eyes bugged out._

_What are you doing here? _The Doctor thought to her.

_Hamish and Mummy and me are gonna help you escape, except…Mummy just go separated from us and I think the Valeyard has her. But don't worry, Daddy. We'll save you and Daddy Alan and the other Doctors._

_But wait, why don't you feel right. I sense another presence in your mind._

The Doctor waited for her answer but Namid didn't answer back.

_Mi-mi, answer me, _he finally thought to her.

She still didn't answer.

_Hamish, what's going on? Mi-mi won't answer me, why do I feel another presence in her mind? _

Hamish didn't answer and the Doctor was about to demand an answer when suddenly the Valeyard appeared in front of his cell. He swallowed hard and his hearts raced when he saw his unconscious wife in his arms. He leapt to his feet.

"What have you done to her?" he said.

The Valeyard rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, if you hurt her, you'll live to regret it. Spare her, take me. I'm the Oncoming Storm, yada, yada, yada. Now cut the clichés and step back so I can put your sweetie in with you or else I really will hurt her."

He snorted with contempt when the Doctor quickly stepped back to the wall.

"Pathetic," he muttered as he pushed the button.

The Doctor gritted his teeth when he held his arms out and jerked them back, letting Rain fall to the floor in a heap.

"Have fun with the conjugal visit," he said as he pushed the button.

He gave him another look of contempt before he walked away. The Doctor waited till he was out of sight before he dropped to his knees and gathered his wife in his arms.

"Latara," he murmured as he smoothed her hair back out of her face, "oh love, why did you have to come for me?"

He stood up and placed her gently on the bed, arranging her body so she could be comfortable. As he stroked her face, he reached out to his daughter's mind and put a privacy block around it.

_Mi-mi, your mum is in here with me. She's been knocked out but otherwise she's alright. I don't know why you won't tell me about the other presence in your mind but since you're from the future I won't press for anymore information. Just be careful, you and Hamish, my little Rainbow. I love you no matter what time period you're from._

He let go of her mind but smiled when he felt Mi-mi's love in his mind before her mind went away. He looked at his wife.

"Don't worry, my love, if Mi-mi and Hamish can't find a way to escape this, I will," he said to her.

He kissed her cheek and then settled down on the floor, keeping vigil over her until she woke up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

(Adam's universe)

"Do we have to?" was what Adam has asked Marion when he thought back to when she had talked him into letting Torchwood run tests on him to see how human he was.

"Don't you want to know if we can have kids some day?" she has asked him and he slowly wrapped his arms around his body, hugging himself.

"Well, yes, but I thought we agreed to take things slow," he told her. They had talked about taking it slow because they were still not sure how they really felt about each other and he was shy about the fact that he was, technically, a virgin.

"We are. Also, I was thinking that it's time for you to get a check-up."

"Why?"

"Because it's something humans do," she said and a cold chill moved through him. He wasn't sure how he felt about being labeled as a human and he was visibly shaking.

"Oh," he has said as she walked to him, knelt down and touched his leg. "What are they going to do?"

"Well, they'll see how tall you are, they'll see how much you weigh, check your reflexes, teeth, blood pressure, pulse and heartbeat. They'll listen to your lungs then…"

"What?" he had asked and she saw the fear in his eyes.

"They might take some blood," she said softly and his eyes grew wide, making him shake harder.

"Why?" he has asked with a loud squeak in his voice.

"To make sure there's nothing wrong with it. They'll also have to give you some inoculations. You don't want to get sick, do you?"

Duer never had to worry about getting sick. He was him, wasn't he? If he was, then he wouldn't get sick. Then he realized, in this body, he could get sick, very sick, and die. His heart, his single heart at the time, thumped hard in his chest as he shook and tears filled his eyes. She stood up as he did and she held him.

"I'm scared," he had whispered and she stroked his back.

"It'll be ok," she has whispered and gently kissed his hair.

"You promise?" he asked in a childlike tone and she wiped the tears rolling down his cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

"I promise," she had whispered and he sadly smiled at her.

"They gave me inoculations and took blood for four days. Every part of my body below my neck hurt," Adam whispered while he looked at the screen and John looked at him. He had been sitting on the jump seat while Nigel went to make them something to eat and John stood up, walking to the console.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and the tip of Adam's ears turned pink.

"Let me ask you something," Adam said as he leaned against the console and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "When you were in universe, did Rosie asked you to have tests done to see how human you were?"

"Well, yeah, but Amato showed up and grabbed us. Why?"

"Because Marion asked me do to the same thing. We had talked about doing it to see if it was possible to have children and the doctors at my Torchwood…"

"You let Torchwood to do the tests?"

"Well, yeah, my Pete insisted because a normal hospital would question where I came from."

"What about when you had your appendix out? Did you go to Torchwood?"

"Uh, yeah, where else would we go? My TARDIS didn't have a medical bay yet," Adam said, arching one eyebrow.

"What did they do with it?"

"They got rid of it."

"Well, I think it's odd that your Pete would be so insistent about where you got examined."

"Well, he was insistent about a lot of things," Adam sighed, strumming his fingers on the console. "In fact, I had to almost beg him to let me build the birthing ball I used to save James and River."

"Odd, isn't it? Why would he not want you and Marion to have children?"

"I don't know. Then again, he wasn't really happy when my Jackie let me stay at the mansion to recover from my surgery."

"I wasn't there when you went to tell her that you, Marion and your kids had become Time Lords and Time Ladies so I don't get why she acted so against it. Jackie understood why Alan and Rose did and so did my Jackie."

"Yeah, that was odd. And, now that I think about it, she started acting odd after River was born," Adam said when Nigel walked into the room and held a tray in his hands. Placing the tray on the table that had appeared near the jump seat, he picked up a glass of beer and sat on the jump seat.

"Who was acting odd?" he asked, sipping on the beer.

"We're talking about my Jackie and how she went from being nice toward me to disowning me and my family."

"That sucks," Nigel said and Adam nodded. Daisy hummed around them as Adam looked at the ceiling and stroked the console. "Daisy, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Beloved, what do you want to know?" she asked and he sighed, his hearts thumping hard in his chest.

"Did the Valeyard escape from the trial the Doctor had in his sixth life?"

"No, he was caught."

"What happened to him and…you? You were on Gallifrey, right?"

"Yes, I was and he was sent to prison while I was placed in storage."

"What happened to him?" Adam asked as his hands started shaking and John felt the anger in his mind.

"Nigel, let Adam sit down," John said as Nigel nodded then stood up, letting Adam sit down.

"He was released from prison to fight in the Time War," Daisy said as Adam placed his face in his hand and rested his elbows on his thighs. His body was shaking as John walked to the jump seat and rubbed his back.

"Fuck," Adam said softly then looked up at the rotor and sat back in the jump seat. "Then what happened?"

"He survived and came to the storage area, freeing me. We fled into the vortex and hid at the end of time. He didn't know that your brother and his Master had survived until…" she said and he arched one eyebrow.

"Until he found the Master?" he asked, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Yes, we had come to Earth just before your brother had returned and he met with the Master or Harry Saxon as he was known at the time. The Master sent us away but we returned when Davros and the daleks had been defeated. We followed your brother and landed on your world," Daisy said when Adam got up and ran out of the room. Running down the hallways, he came to a halt and was standing in front of the bedroom Alan had given him. The door opened when he walked into the room then ran toward the bathroom, closing the door behind him. A few minutes later he walked out of the bathroom when he kicked his converse sneakers off and flopped down on the bed. Daisy purred around him as she sent comfort into his mind and he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands.

"He didn't know that River was your daughter," Daisy said after a few minutes and Adam lowered his hands, looking at the ceiling.

"But he still took her."

"Yes, but only as bait. I begged him not to but was hopeless to stop him," she said and he sighed, nodding his head. "Please forgive me."

"Did the Doctor forgive you?"

"Yes."

"I don't know," Adam sighed then thought back to how well she took care of him while he was in a coma and looked at the ceiling. "Why?"

"Why what?" she asked and he sadly smiled up at her.

"Why did you take care of me when I was in a coma?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, the Valeyard didn't care that he had put me through shit the whole time that River was his prisoner. Why would you care? Seems to me that the only reason you did it was to atone for what you did to me."

Adam felt the mattress dip a bit when he looked to his left and blinked. Sitting on the bed was a tall woman with long white hair and golden eyes and she was dressed in a long white gown. She seemed to shimmer as she moved closer and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Daisy?" he asked as she nodded and he slightly smiled. Alan had told him that the TARDIS sometimes appeared as a woman and Daisy has such sadness in her eyes.

"I took care of you because you are a part of my family. You and Alan are so much alike that I love watching you two together. Both of you make me laugh and I knew that he would be crushed if you weren't here," she said and he reached his hand out toward her. She took his hand as she wrapped her fingers around his and he sighed.

"What I don't get is how you ended up in the Doctor's universe."

"I will answer all your questions but I need you to trust me," she said and he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I trust you," he said as she nodded then vanished and he watched the golden light sparkling in the air. Sighing, he got up then left the room and the door closed behind him.

Namid led Hamish down the passageway as she felt the guilt from not telling the Doctor the truth about her being Compassion and she sighed.

"I ken just how you feel, Lass," he said when they stopped and Namid looked around the corner. She could just see the cell as she carefully moved closer and the stick clicked softly on the floor. She peeked into cell when her eyes went wide and she smiled.

"Daddy?" she whispered when the thirteenth Doctor turned his head and sat up on the bed.

"Rainbow, you made it!" he said as she nodded when Hamish's hand reached out for her hand and the thirteenth Doctor blinked. "Hamish? Oh, shit, I forgot about him."

Namid took Hamish's hand as she led him to the cell and he felt the energy coming from the force field. Carefully Namid placed her fingers against the side of his head and he blinked, seeing the thirteenth Doctor looking at him.

"Hello, Hamish," he said and Hamish blinked.

"Is that you, Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Which one are you?"

"I am on my thirteenth life."

"Are you alright, Sir?"

"My leg hurts and I feel really tired," the thirteenth Doctor sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"We'll get you out of here, Daddy," Namid said and he smiled at her.

"Oh, Rainbow, I know you will," he said and Hamish placed his arm around Namid's waist.

"I promise to keep her safe, Sir," he said and the thirteenth Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I know that, too, and stop called me Sir," the thirteenth Doctor said with a laugh.

"Um," Hamish said then looked down at his feet and the thirteenth Doctor tilted his head to one side.

"You want to know if you're still around in my time?" he asked and Hamish nodded. "Yes, you are as well as the rest of your family."

Namid felt Hamish squeeze her fingers when she heard something and lowered her fingers. They noticed the hurt look in his eyes as Hamish sighed and Namid looked at her father.

"We have to go," she said as the thirteenth Doctor nodded and she gently pulled Hamish down the passageway. Sighing, the thirteenth Doctor looked at the ceiling then closed his eyes and the soft hum of the force field helped him drift off to sleep.

In the far future, Rain brought up some tea while Marion sat on the bed with Adam and was reading one of his favorite books to him. He was asleep but Alan was awake and Rose held him in her arms. Rain's hearts hurt form seeing her little brothers suffering as she walked to the bed and handed Rose the mug.

"How are you feeling, Brat?" Rain asked and Alan gave her a small smile.

"Like a dalek is sitting on me," he said and she nodded. She walked to the other bed then handed the mug to Marion and looked down at Adam. She gently placed her hand on top of his hand as she rubbed her thumb against the ginger, copper and auburn hairs on his wrist and smiled.

"He looks like a hairy bear," she said softly and Alan giggled.

"I think he looks like a bloody monkey!" Alan teased when Adam lifted his hand and raised the fedora up, looking at him.

"Aye, but at least I didnae have ears the size of tea plates in my third life!" Adam said and Alan flipped him off.

"He's got you there, Stitch," Rose said and Alan smiled.

"Gee, it's been a long time since anyone's called me that." Alan said as he rubbed his arm where his Stitch tattoo used to be.

"Yeah, why don't you try to get some sleep, yeah?" Rain said and Alan nodded, closing his eyes. Watching Rain leave the room, Adam took the fedora off then set up a privacy block when he looked at Marion and she brushed the hair from his eyes.

"_What's wrong, Love?" _she thought and he took her hand, placing it at the center of his chest.

"_I'm just thinking aboot what they're doing tae do when they find out aboot…"_ he thought and she kissed his hair, sending love into his mind.

"_They did an' na' changed, did it?"_

"_No, but it took a long time before they could forget."_

"_It wasnae your fault," _she thought and Adam looked over at Alan then sighed.

"_Aye, it was," _he thought then closed his eyes and she stroked his hair, barely feeling his heart beating under her fingers.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Rain slowly opened her eyes and focused in on a very familiar face that was sitting beside him. She smiled at him but the smile quickly faded when he saw the angry expression.

"Thete, please don't be angry," Rain said. "I had to come."

"Why, Rain?" the Doctor said angrily. "I'm going to be rescued. Maybe not by my seventh self but someone will…"

"No, you don't understand. Time is changing and you're in danger of dying now, you and Alan. Namid came from the future to get Hamish and I happened to run into them and I asked to come with her so I can help. I know you're angry but I'd rather be here than sitting at home worrying about if you and Alan are going to live or not. Please don't be angry. I did all of this out of love."

The Doctor sighed.

"I just wish you'd stayed at home. I know you can take care of yourself now but the Valeyard is nothing to sneeze at."

"I know that but if something happens to you, I want to be with you," she said, touching his right arm.

The Doctor sighed.

"I s'pose it wouldn't do to get angry at you now. Especially since we need to concentrate on getting out of here in one piece. All of us, you, me and Namid. And Namid, why did she come here with just you and Hamish, that was irresponsible…"

"But she's different," Rain said, interrupting him.

"How is she different? I feel something in her mind but she wouldn't tell me what it was. What's wrong with her?"

Rain explained to him about Compassion. The Doctor sat beside her in a stunned silence.

"A living TARDIS," he said when she finished. "Our TARDIS made her into…"

He trailed off and shook his head.

"Why her?" he said after a moment's silence. "Why did they pick her?"

"I don't know, Thete. I guess because she was able to handle becoming one," Rain said.

"But why do that to her?" the Doctor said angrily. "Why would the TARDISes need to evolve? For what purpose? I can't believe I would consent to that, turning my daughter into some kind of freakish half Gallifreyan/ half TARDIS. What about Soki and Chas…or Hope…or my other children. Did she say anything about them?"

Rain shook his head.

"I s'pose the TARDIS had a reason but still…how is she able to function?"

"I think she can turn it on and off somehow, Thete."

"And you traveled inside her?"

"Yeah, she converted us into energy and me and Hamish rode inside her."

The Doctor sighed and shook his head.

"I s'pose my future self trusts her enough to send her here and maybe I should too but I just can't get over the fact that my little Rainbow is now half TARDIS. This whole ordeal is getting weirder by the minute. And Hamish? What does she need him for?"

"She didn't say. But that's why she went back in time…to get him."

"But he's blind. I mean, I know Mi-mi was blind once but he's gonna fight the Valeyard? The Valeyard is ruthless and since he's me, he'll know how to exploit his blindness even if he does fight back."

He shut up when he heard the sound of scuffling in the distance. Rain rose up on her elbow and they watched through the Perspex barrier while they waited to see what was happening. Then about two minutes later they saw the Valeyard forcing one of the Doctors to walk past them. The Valeyard had his arms pinned to his sides and was directly behind him breathing in his ear. The Doctor's eyes widened when he saw it was the eleventh Doctor. Eleven glanced over and his eyes bulged.

"Doctor, Rain, it's Amato!" he said, trying to fight the Valeyard's iron grip.

"Let him go!" the Doctor said, springing to his feet.

"Come along before Weepy has a nervous breakdown," the Valeyard said.

He grinned at the Doctor as Amato struggled to get free.

"Too bad this wanker's dressed in leather; I rather like the outfit you came up with when you briefly became him. After all, BOW TIES ARE COOL, AREN'T THEY, MATE?" he said, sneering at Eleven.

"What are you planning to do to us?" the Doctor said.

"Um…not gonna tell, sorry, I'm gonna be difficult and just let you find out on your own. So if I were you, I'd get to shagging the tart on the bed. Toodle loodle loo, MOVE OR I KILL THEM AND YOU!" he snarled at Eleven.

Go with him, Brother, we'll find a way out of this, the Doctor thought to him after putting up a privacy block.

Amato nodded. He stopped struggling and Valeyard snickered.

"Good show, old man. Don't know what you said to him but I appreciate the making him as docile as a lamb maneuver. Now move!"

The Doctor and Rain gave him a sad look as the Valeyard herded him past the cell.

"That leaves my twelfth and thirteenth self," the Doctor said, sitting back down. "Then he'll come for me."

"I don't think so. I think either we'll find a way out of this or Namid and Hamish will help us out," Rain said. "I'm choosing to remain optimistic because I can't bear to think of the alternative."

The Doctor sighed. He laid his head on the bed next to Rain's chest and Rain stroked his hair.

Nine leaned back against the wall, watching while Alan tried to find a way to open the cell door. He was running his hands all over the Perspex but couldn't find any hidden catches or anything that would open the door from the inside.

"Don't you think he's thought of that already?" Nine finally said. "I seriously doubt there's some magic lever that's gonna open that wall from the outside."

"Well at least I'm looking and not leaning against the wall while I wait for Valley Girl to come back," Alan said, turning to him.

Nine chuckled.

"Valley Girl, I like that," he said. "As for leaning up against this wall, I'm conserving my energy. I figure he's gotta slide back that wall sometime and when he does…"

"Gee, don't you think he's already thought of that already?" Alan said in a snotty voice.

Nine leaned up and gazed at Alan with malice in his eyes. Alan snorted.

"I'm not afraid of ya," he said. "I was just like you once which is why my brother chose to leave me with Rose on some Godforsaken beach in Norway."

He turned and smirked when he saw the confused look on Nine's face. Nine was about to ask him to clarify who his brother was and why Rose was left with him on some beach but he decided he didn't want to know and leaned back against the wall again. Both men froze when they saw the Valeyard walk up to the barrier.

"Why, hello, trying to escape?" the Valeyard said to Alan. "You didn't think I'd forgotten you, did ya? I'm sorry if I stuck you in here with the Halfling. I'm sure the smell is positively intolerable. But I'll get you away from him."

The Valeyard started to push the button to open the wall and saw Nine tense his muscles.

"Friendly warning," he said, eyeing him. "If you decide to act macho again and attack me, I'll guarantee that you'll be screaming in non-stop agony and believe me, I will make good on my threat."

"How can you be here? You were trapped in the Matrix back on Gallifrey," Nine said.

The Valeyard chuckled.

"My dear, dear boy. I'm you, remember? You have an uncanny ability to escape from tight spots, what makes you think I don't have the same talent. Now…I'm going to open the wall and both of you will come along quietly or…"

He grinned.

"I'll go pull Rose out of time and space and force you to watch while I torture her."

He chuckled when both men stiffened and glared at him.

"See, I got your attention. And once again, I remind you that I'm being deathly serious about making good on my threats. Now step back so I can open the door."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

In the far future, Adam sighed softly when heard someone humming a Lady Gaga song and smiled. Lifting the fedora off his eyes, he slowly turned his head and saw Alan lying on his back.

"Where is everyone?" he asked and Alan looked at him.

"They're down with Rain, having dinner. She said they'll bring up a tray afterwards," he said and Adam nodded. Alan could feel the pain coming off of Adam as he grunted and pulled the duvet back.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked while Alan slowly walked toward the bed and slumped down onto the bed, breathing hard and fast through his nose.

"Right, what is wrong?" Alan asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You mean besides the fact that my body feels like shattered glass?" Adam asked and Alan nodded. "Well, first off, do you feel guilty because I'm sick?"

"Yeah, if you die, I will never forgive myself," Alan said with a sigh and Adam softly laughed. "It's not funny. I'm killing my best friend."

"Sounds only fair, since what happened tae your brother is my fault," Adam said and folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh, please, don't play the martyr with me. Both Rain and I are experts when it comes to that!"

"But it is my fault!" Adam shouted then they started coughing and grabbed onto each other's hands. Marion, Rain and Rose ran into room but Alan shook his head and waved for them to leave the room. Adam sighed as Alan slid to the floor and leaned his head against the side of the bed.

"Look, Tiri'me'su, it wasn't your fault."

"Then tell me why it took a long time for everyone tae forget what happened?"

"It's because of what they went through. Everyone has ghosts and shit that they don't want people to find out about and they had to relive them, multiplied by a hundred."

"An' what aboot what happened tae you?"

"I told you that I gladly did that so Namid and Hamish could do what they had to do!"

"You nearly regenerated!" Adam shouted and Alan hushed him.

"Yeah, that's true but I didn't. I was still my crazy, manic self," Alan said then sighed. "Bugger, I miss those days."

"When did you grow up?"

"I'm not really sure."

"It must have been recently or we wouldnae be in this mess," Adam said with a grin and Alan reached up, swatting his arm.

"It wasn't all me, Fuzzy Wuzzy!" he said as they laughed and Adam patted the top of Alan's head.

"Aye, I remember," Adam said with a nod of his head and smiled. "I still remember you getting so pissed off when I became ginger."

"It's not that you're ginger, Fur Ball, it's the fact that you look like something off a Scottish romance novel cover where I look like…"

"Och, you look great. Bruce Lee, only shorter," Adam said and Alan shrugged. "Still, truth be told, I really dinnae mind sharing my feeling with you. I dinnae feel so alone anymore."

"Yep, you're our family cry baby and worry wart!" Alan said and Adam laughed.

"It does come in handy when one of us wants some good loving, eh?"

"Yeah, though it is tricky getting Tarty Moo's attention when I get like that."

"Tarty Moo? Now there's a name I havenae heard in a long time! Does she still get mad when you call her that?"

"Yep," Alan said, popping the "p" then grunted and Adam balled his hands into fists. "Guess he's starting the torture."

"Aye," Adam said with a nod of his head. Closing his eyes, Adam set up a privacy block as he connected with Alan's mind and Alan smiled. They learned that Adam's stories took their minds off the pain and Adam appeared inside his mind, sitting on a rock in front of a fire circle. Alan sat on the ground on the other side of the fire circle and placed his chin in his hands then placed his elbows on his thighs.

"Can I hear the story about the pissed off shaman, Uncle?" Alan said in a childlike voice and

Adam nodded. The fire grew higher while the world became blurry and the fire popped softly in their ears.

Mulponi IV

The Doctor sat at the wooden table while the sunlight sparkled on his red hair and his hair shimmered in red, copper, auburn and golden colors. His green eyes seemed to glow as he glanced over the treaty in his hands and nodded. Alan and Adam sat to his left and he glanced over at Alan, who was strumming his fingers on the table. Like the Doctor, Alan was tall and muscular and had ginger hair and green eyes. Adam had started calling them "Fred and George" after the Weasley twin brothers from Harry Potter and the Doctor did a little cough, causing Alan to stop tapping his fingers.

"Would it be aright if my brothers went outside?" the Doctor asked and T'wani, the leader of the Mulponis, nodded. Shrugging, Alan and Adam got up then left the hut and stood near the railing.

The Mulponis were a race of tall humanoids with long black hair and blue eyes and their tan skin shimmered in the sunlight. The males were covered in tribal tattoos and scars from tribal initiation ceremonies and wore buckskin trousers and slippers. The females wore their hair in long braids and wore long linen skirts around their hips.

Two of the females sat on a platform at the center of the village and their stomachs were swollen. Bowls of water and food were in reach of the females and they were told that the females were pregnant. A pregnant woman was considered holy and the two women seemed perfectly happy by the attention the others villagers were giving them. Several of the small children would climb on the platform then kiss one stomach or the other then jump off the platform, running to catch up with their friends.

Alan stood up when he walked toward the ladder that led to the ground then turned, looking at Adam. Adam was on his third life and he pushed the sunglasses he was wearing up with his finger. Tall and lean, Adam made a striking image in his tight jeans, leather boots, black t-shirt and leather jacket but the knit woolen cap over his white hair seemed out of place. His hair reached his shoulders and he had it tied back with a black cord. The reason he wore sunglasses and the knit woolen cap was to hide the fact that the regeneration had left him with pointy ears and yellow cat eyes. He had gotten used to Alan's cat jokes but he didn't like the fact that he had to hide his eyes and ears.

"Come along, Simba," Alan said and Adam snorted, flipping him off. Standing up, Adam followed him to the ladder and pushed the sunglasses up with his finger. Going down the ladder, they started walking as the villagers glanced at them and Alan nodded his head. Some of the children ran to them as they begged for the candy that Alan kept in his pockets and Adam softly laughed, shaking his head.

"I think you just invented the sugar rush, Old Smelly Toes," he teased and Alan nodded, handing out the jelly babies and sour gummy worms and the children ran off. They walked along when they saw a Mulponi male walking out of the hut at the end of the village and Alan nudged Adam.

"Check out Tweety," he said and Adam laughed. The Mulponi was wearing a head dress of bright feathers and small animal skulls, a cord with bird heads hung around his neck, bright feather bands were wrapped around his biceps, wrists and ankles and a pair of buck skin trunks hugged his hips. The sunlight sparkled off his oiled skin and his hair stood out on his head.

"You think he's the shaman?" Adam asked.

"Either that or the village loony," Alan said and Adam rolled his eyes. They watched as the shaman walked to the platform and hopped up onto the platform, taking the small bone rattle that ws sitting on the platform. He started chanting then dancing around the platform while Alan and Adam walked closer and folded their arms over their chests. Tilting their heads to one side, they watched while the shaman danced, chanted and shook the bone at the females and Alan pressed his lips together,

"Let's bungle in the jungle…well, that's all right by me!" Alan said as he started singing Jethrro Tull's Bungle in the Jungle and Adam snickered, watching Alan start dancing and wiggling his hips.

"I'm a tiger when I want love…But I'm a snake if we disagree!" Adam chimed in as he started dancing and the shaman glared at them.

"Silence!" the shaman shouted as they stopped dancing and grinned at each other.

"Whatcha doing?" Alan asked, leaning against Adam.

"I must cleanse them," the shaman said as he pointed the bone at the women when Adam noticed that one of the women was breathing hard and fast and he headed for the platform.

"I think she's in labor," Adam said as he stood near the platform and looked at the woman lying on her back. She was young and she pressed her fingers against her stomach.

"Go away!" the shaman shouted and pushed Adam away from the platform.

"There's something wrong with her!" Adam said as the young woman screamed and arched her back. "Right, get out of the way, Daffy Duck!"

"Stay away from her!" the shaman shouted as Alan followed Adam up onto the platform and Adam knelt down next to the young woman. She was sweating and in pain as he smiled and stroked her wet hair.

"What's your name?" Adam asked softly and she looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"M-my name is G'lani," she said and he nodded.

"Well, G'lani, my name is Adam and that's Alan," he said and Alan waved at her. "Now, is this your first baby?"

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head.

"Will you let me touch you?" he asked when the shaman pushed him back onto his bottom and Adam's sunglasses fell off.

"KAR'BARU!" the shaman shouted as G'lani looked at Adam and screamed.

"What the hell is a kar'baru?" Alan asked as the villagers ran toward the platform and Adam saw the Doctor standing at the railing.

"_What happened?" _the Doctor thought.

"_We were watching the shaman cleanse these two and one of them is in labor. I wanted to see what's wrong and the git pushed me. My sunglasses fell off and he saw my eyes," _Adam thought and the Doctor sighed.

"Kar'baru!" the shaman shouted again as the villagers looked at Adam and T'wani looked at the Doctor.

"You wish peace yet you bring a kar'baru to my village?" he asked with wide eyes and the Doctor frowned.

"What is a kar'baru?" the Doctor asked.

"It is a thing of the dark and shadows!"

"Oh, you mean a demon. No no no, Adam is no demon. He just has odd looking eyes," he said when the shaman grabbed at Adam and pulled the woolen knot cap off his head. The pointy ears stuck out from under his hair as G'lani screamed louder and Adam looked at Alan.

"Run?" Adam asked.

"Run," Alan said with a nod of his head. They started running along the platform then hopped off the platform but stopped when two large Mulponis stood in their way and Adam and Alan sighed.

"Where are my brother?" the Doctor demanded while T'wani sat on the wooden throne and the Doctor's hearts slammed in his chest.

"They have been taken to Te'naki," he said and the Doctor's eyebrow arched upward toward his hair line.

"And what is Te'naki?"

"It is a sacred place."

"And what are they going to do with my brothers?"

"One of them is a kar'baru," T'wani said and the Doctor growled.

"No, he isn't!"

"The other one tried to help him escape. They will both be sent back," he said and the Doctor blinked with a confused look on his face.

"Sent back where?" he asked and his stomach sank at the idea where they were going.

"They will be sent back to the darkness!" T'wani said and the Doctor's eyes turned jet black.

"The hell they will!" he said then stormed out of the room and headed for the ladder. Stopping, he realized that he had no idea where Te'naki was and sighed, going down the ladder.

"Ok, fun's over, let us down," Alan said as they sat in the wooden cage and swatted the head of one of the Mulponis carrying the cage. He looked over at Adam when he felt the sadness coming from him and moved closer, wrapping his arm around Adam's shoulders.

"_Here is come," _he thought and Adam looked at him.

"_What are you on about?"_ Adam thought and Alan smiled.

"_This is when you go into the "this is all my fault" mode and get all weepy."_

"_It is my fault!"_

"_No, it's not!"_

"_Look at me, Alan, I'm a monster!"_

"_No, you're a Time Lord."_

"_Yeah, a Time Lord with pointy ears and cat eyes!"_

"_You remember what John looked like in his second life?"_

"_Yeah, he looked like a lizard."_

"_And did that stop him from going places?"_

"_No," _Adam thought then sighed and placed his head on Alan's shoulder.

"_Besides, I think you look cool. Very __Legolas__ Greenleaf," _Alan thought and Adam softly laughed.

"_Yeah, that's what Marion says," _he thought when the cage was lowered and they watched the Mulponis walk away. The shaman walked closer when he unlocked the cage and walked toward them. He knelt down as he looked at them and growled.

"You should not have come, Kar'baru," he said and Alan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"For the last time, he isn't a kar'baru!" he shouted and the shaman looked at him.

"Are you the keeper?" he asked and Alan blinked.

"Yes, he is," Adam said with pride and growled at him.

"Uh, I don't think this a good time to role play," Alan whispered as the shaman looked at them and thought for a few minutes. Before either of them could move, he placed his hands on their heads and they screamed.

"Get away from them!" the Doctor shouted when the shaman turned and saw the Doctor, Jack, Amato, Duer and Martha standing behind him and Jack held his gun rightly in his hands. The Doctor had gone back to the TARDIS and contacted the others and the shaman looked from Jack to the Doctor and saw that the Doctor's eyes were jet black.

"You are kar'baru!" he shouted and the Doctor grinned.

"Yep, and you better let my brothers go before I get really mad!" he growled and the shaman left the cage. Amato and Duer helped Alan and Adam out of the cage as they moaned and they slowly headed for the TARDIS. The Doctor followed the others when he turned and looked at the Mulponis. "Tell T'wani that there will be no treaty and I hope I never see any of you again!"

"How did they know where Alan and Adam were?" Alan asked with a childlike voice.

"The Doctor followed their artron energy signature," Adam said.

"And what did the nasty shaman do to Alan and Adam, Uncle?" Alan asked as Adam laughed and brushed the dirt off his kilt.

"Martha ran some tests and they found out that Alan and Adam were now empathically bonded. What one feels or experiences, the other does as well. Now, this was a nice thing because when Alan wanted to have sex with Tary Moo, and Adam wanted sex with his Lady Marion, they would come at the same time. The downside is regeneration nearly kills them," Adam said and Alan nodded.

Adam lowered the privacy block when Alan crawled back to the bed then got under the duvet and smiled at him. A few minute later Marion and Rose came into the room with trays in their hands as Adam and Alan sat up and Rose placed the tray on Adam's lap.

"Thanks, Tarty Moo," he said as her eyes with wide and Alan laughed, rolling his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Thirteen sat in his cell, twiddling his thumbs while he waited. He heard his twelfth self hollering ten minutes ago and he knew his turn was next. He didn't care what happened to him but he was worried about Namid, Rain and Hamish. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Damn it, Imiko, why didn't you take the Valeyard completely out of time and space. Would it have been so hard to alter time so this kidnapping never occurred in my past or future? If it's not one thing, it's another. The Time Lords, the Eternals, the White Guardian, the Black Guardian, the Valeyard and now the Kitsune. Seems everyone wants to muck with me and my timeline. I wish for once everyone would leave me and my family alone."

"Aw, where's the fun in that?"

Thirteen got to his feet as the Valeyard chuckled and showed himself.

"Aw, am I mucking with you and your timeline? I'm sorry, I'm just a naughty boy, I suppose," he said. "Very eloquent though, ranks up there with Hamlet's to be or not to be speech. I'd love to hear more but it's time for you to join the others."

"You're not gonna get away with this…"

"Spare me," the Valeyard said with a sigh as he held up his hand. "I need to finish this up so I can go look for the intruders so get a move on."

Thirteen quietly breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't captured Namid and Hamish. He silently hoped it would stay that way as the Valeyard slid back the wall.

Meanwhile, Alan was naked and strapped down to a table in the Valeyard's torture chamber. The room was made of polished alien metal that gleamed in the light of the one light fixture mounted in the ceiling above Alan. Around him were torture implements and devices, all of them looking very unpleasant. Behind Alan was a huge lamp, the kind that surgeons use while operating on people. Alan was more bored than scared, he had been tortured before and knew how to mentally prepare for it and survive the ordeal. The Valeyard had purposely left the air conditioning on and the vent was beside the light fixture pumping frigid air down onto his body. To his embarrassment, his penis was now stiff as a spear and if he lifted his head he could see it standing as if it were a guard at attention.

"I do not want that up when the Valeyard comes back," Alan muttered to himself. "Valley Girl might get ideas and slice it off."

To keep his mind off of how cold he was, he searched out his brother's mind, put up a privacy block and pulled it forward.

_HELP! I'M FREEZING AND MY NOB IS RIGID. I'M NAKED AND HE'S COMING BACK AT ANY MOMENT, HOW DO I GET MY PENIS TO GO BACK DOWN?_ He thought to the Doctor.

He sensed his brother's confusion and the Doctor was quiet for a moment.

_You're naked and your penis is erect?_ The Doctor finally thought.

_Yeah, I'm in his lovely torture chamber and the first torture is stripping off my clothes and leaving me under the air conditioner. He's not in here right now but when he gets back, he'll see my stiffie in a jiffy. What do I do? _

There was another period of silence.

_Um…Rain suggests you think of unpleasant things like giving Margaret Thatcher a rim job, _he finally thought.

_What? What'd you tell Rain for? I put up a privacy block around your mind so Rain wouldn't have to hear, _Alan thought to him._ Oh bugger, If I survive this, I'll never hear the end of it._

_Don't say that._

_Don't say what? I'll never hear the end of it? _

_No, that you won't get out of this alive. Have faith, Brother, we're not finished yet, _the Doctor thought.

_I don't know. After knowing that Rain now knows I'm in here with a massive erection, I might be better off dead_, he thought back.

There was another period of silence.

_Rain says if you survive this, she won't make fun of you for having a rock hard schlong in the torture chamber,_ the Doctor finally thought. _In fact, she stated emphatically that she doesn't even wanna think of your rock hard schlong, let along make fun of it. She also says that she loves you and your rock hard schlong and hopes you both make it out of the torture chamber in one piece. _

_Gee, thanks, _Alan thought, rolling his eyes while the Doctor chuckled in his mind.

Alan looked over when the door opened and the Valeyard breezed in.

"So…" he said, kicking the door shut with his foot, "Shall we begin?"

Meanwhile back on New Gallifrey in the Doctor's time, Rose was keeping watch over Hope, her son and the triplets, trying to keep them calm and ease their fears as well as her own. She popped them popcorn and put in The Little Mermaid for Hope. Hope was munching her snack quietly while the triplets and Christopher sat on the sofa beside her with anxious looks on their faces. Rose came to check on them and sat down on the sofa's arm.

"Hey, don't worry, they'll be alright," she said to them.

"I just wish I knew what was going on," Sokanon said as Namid, Christopher and Chaska nodded in agreement. "If they're okay. I hate this."

"Yeah, well, I'm not too crazy about it either," Rose said, tousling her hair. "But there's nothing we can do right now so try to relax. I'm sure they'll be alright. We haven't lost them yet."

She looked at the front door when someone knocked. She got up and walked over to it while the triplets watched. She opened it and smiled when she saw Amato, Peri, Shilah and Mingxia. Amato had a large brown sack in his hands and Mingxia was carrying something square hidden under a small grey sheet.

"Hi, can we come in?" Amato asked Rose.

"Always," Rose said, stepping aside.

The children ran to them and the four of them embraced the youngsters. Amato held his daughter.

"Ya'nala, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm worried but I'll be alright, what's in the sack?"

"Gifts. We went and got you something to cheer you up," Amato said while Shilah was next in hugging his daughter. "We also brought you something to eat but…I see you have popcorn. Blimey, you ate already?"

"Just the popcorn," Rose said. "I didn't feel like cooking a huge supper."

"Well, lucky for you we brought pizza," Peri said as she pulled off the sheet and showed them two large pizza boxes.

"Thank you, I'm sure they'll be gone in seconds," she said, nodding at the five hungry children.

Rose took the boxes from Mingxia as Shilah closed the door. They walked over to the sofa.

"What's in the sack?" Hope asked Amato.

"Gifts," Amato said. "We were in a shopping mood."

"What'd you get me?" Hope asked him.

"Nothing."

"No, I want something!" Hope said with a giggle as Amato tousled her hair.

He set the sack down on the coffee table and opened it. He pulled out a bunny plushie. It was white with a large purple bow around it. Hope ooed at it and kissed his cheek when he handed it to her. While she watched, he reached back in and pulled out five round thin boxes that were covered with purple satin and tied with a black satin bow. He passed them out to the other children and to Rose.

"What's this?" Namid said as he handed hers to her.

"It's chocolate grapes from Alpha 10. It's one of their delicacies," he said to her. "Go on, try one. They're delicious."

The children opened the boxes and lifted a round piece of wax paper. Inside several little compartments were small grapes that had been dipped in chocolate. Namid gave one to Hope while they tried one.

"Mmm, oh my God, these are so sweet," Rose said.

"Yeah, we discovered them on one trip and we've developed a taste for them," Shilah said. "Alpha 10 raise Gaijous which have very sweet tasting milk, that's why the chocolate tastes that way."

"And they also raise very plump, thick grapes," Amato added. "We thought we might get you lot hooked on them as well. Now, let's have some pizza and try to enjoy the evening, eh?"

Alan was whistling while he lay on the table. It had been nearly an hour and his body was as frigid as an igloo but he bravely endured it. Just when he thought the Valeyard wasn't coming back anymore, the door opened and the Valeyard smirked at him when he saw his penis.

"Well, someone is happy to see me," he said as Alan rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you waited so patiently for me. I've finished with the others save your brother and sister and they'll be dealt with shortly but first I'm going to give them a little treat. There is a vid screen in their cell and they're going to watch your agony."

"What about Namid and Hamish?" Alan asked him. "Shouldn't you be out looking for them before they wreck your plans?"

The Valeyard chuckled.

"Taken care of. You see, I have a young helper who is looking for them even as we speak and might I add, he is very ruthless with intruders. But enough chit chat, time to scream, my Halfling."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

A loud scream echoed down the passageway as Namid and Hamish felt Alan's pain roaring inside their heads and Hamish held tightly onto Namid's hand.

"Daddy Alan," she said softly but refused to cry and Hamish gently squeezed her fingers.

"He will be alright, mo ionmhuinn oileanach," Hamish said and she softly laughed.

"It's been a LONG time since you called me your dear student!" she said and he tilted his head to one side. She felt the confusion in his mind as she stopped and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"The Doctor said that my family and I are still alive in the future but am I still…?"

"As River Song told me many times, spoilers," she said but knew he couldn't see her smile. "It means I can't tell you anything or things will change."

"But they are changing," he said and she sighed, patting his shoulder.

"All I can tell you is you are still an amazing teacher!" she said and he nodded. Taking his hand, they headed down the passageway but were unaware that someone was following close behind them.

In Adam's universe, Adam and John looked at the screens while Nigel tried to figure out where they were and Adam placed his hand on top of Nigel's hand.

"It can't be," Adam said as he balled his hand into a fist.

"Where are we?" John asked.

"This is my universe. This is where Duer dropped me and Marion off all those years ago."

"Right, we have to get out of here," John said as he started moving around the console and Nigel looked from him to Adam.

"What's wrong with us being in your universe?" he asked and Adam sighed, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"The Torchwood on this world has an A.P.B. out on me and my brother," he said and Nigel's eyes went wide.

"Fuck, what did you guys do?"

"We existed," Adam said as he sighed and sat down hard on the jump seat.

"Blast, she's not moving!" John said as he ran his fingers through his hair and Daisy grumbled around them.

"She isn't going to move," Adam said as he stood up and walked to the console. He ran his fingers along the console when he looked up at the rotor and sighed.

"I still don't get why she thinks that she and the Valeyard came from this universe," John said.

"They did, but what I don't get is how she ended up in the Doctor's universe. I KILLED my Valeyard! I know I did!" Adam said and gently thumped his fist on the console.

"Did you see the body?" Nigel asked.

"Uh, no," Adam said then told Nigel about what happened and his stay at Crystal Waters. "Though, now that I think about it, I was in the ICU section for a few months. Marion told me that I was critically ill."

"What was wrong with you?" John asked.

"According to my brother, I was dying. He said it was some sort of degeneration. The doctors said that I had to have a complete blood transfusion or I would die."

"Where did they get that much blood?" Nigel asked.

"My brother keeps a supply of his own blood in case of emergencies in his TARDIS' medical bay. It didn't take a genius to see that we were the same blood type, so he filtered out the Time Lord genes from the blood and we used it. That was the second time I came close to taking a dirt nap," Adam said with a slight smile and they nodded.

"Did he ever see the body?"

"I don't know. We never talk about it."

"Then there's a slim chance that the Valeyard survived, took Daisy and left."

"No, I shot him in both hearts. He has to be dead."

"Then why are we here?" John asked when he looked at the screen then saw the black, windowless van and people dressed in black body armor filed out of the back of the van. "Ah, shit, it's Torchwood."

His mother was so proud the day he told his parents that he was joining Torchwood and his father pulled some strings to ensure that he made Commander straight out of the academy. The members of his squad grumbled about "the Boss's kid" being in charge but he had proven time and again that he the man for the job.

"Squad A, go left, Squad B, go right, the rest of you will come with me!" Tony said as he held the scanner in his right hand and the rifle on his back dug into his shoulder. All the Torchwood rifles were equipped with rounds coated in a chemical that was poisonous to Time Lords and a part of him felt ill with the thought of killing someone he thought as family.

"_No, they are the enemy!" _a part of his brain yelled at him and he sighed, heading into the alley. Torchwood scanners had picked up an energy signature that matched that of the TARDIS' energy signature and he watched as his men and women searched the alley. They were in radio silence as they headed onward when Tony stopped and looked at a large stack of crates.

He remembered Adam showing him how his TARDIS could change into anything and he carefully walked closer, scanning the crates. Sighing, he turned around but didn't have time to move when two pair of hands grabbed him and one of the hands cupped his mouth. He tried to fight whoever had a hold of him as he was dragged into the crates and the soft sound of doors closing echoed in the air.

"I still think this is a mistake," a voice said as Tony started to regain consciousness and a soft sigh echoed in his ears.

"I still think we should retcon him and kick him out into the street," another voice said and he tried not to move, knowing full well that any movement would alert them that he was awake.

"I am not going to retcon him." the last voice said and he felt someone touching his hair.

"Then you are an arsehole," was the last thing Tony heard when something stung his neck and he fell back to sleep.

"Tony?" a voice asked softly as Tony started waking up and a sharp pain pinched him between his eyebrows. Moaning, he slowly opened his eyes then blinked and looked at the face looking down at him.

"Hello," Adam said as he waved at him and Tony's eyes went wide.

"You!" he shouted then tried to sit up but the dizziness caused him to lie back down and he held his head in his hands. "What did you do to me?"

"I removed this," Adam said when the medical bay bed moved upward until Tony was sitting up and Adam placed a small metal disc encased in a clear plastic case in his hand.

"That's a control disc."

"Yep," Adam said with a nod of his head.

"You put this in my head?"

"No, I removed it from your head."

"Oh, right, you said that."

"According to the tests I ran, that thing's been in your head for years," Adam said while Tony looked at him then his eyes became tight slits.

"Yeah, well, that's because I wanted to forget you!" Tony said as he tried to get up but the dizziness came back and he flopped against the pillow. "I am going to love watching Dad dissect you!"

"Right," Adam said when he grabbed hold of Tony's head and sighed. "Believe me, Tony Boney, I really don't want to do this, but you have left me no other choice!"

"No! Don't!" Tony said as his fear filled his eyes and Adam sighed, letting go of his head. Instead of a twenty year old soldier, he saw the frightened face of the little boy he used to spin around in circles and helped him raid the refrigerator at two o'clock in the morning.

"Then let me do it," Adam said and Tony looked into his eyes, seeing the sadness looking back at him. Nodding, Tony watched while Adam placed his fingers against Tony's temples and closed his eyes. Tony softly laughed as Adam smiled and opened his mind. "Hmmm, now that doesn't look right."

"What doesn't?" Tony asked as Adam let go and opened his eyes.

"You memories about me, my family and my brother have been totally rewritten," Adam said with a frown and Tony nodded.

"Yeah, I know. It was my father's idea. He not only changed mine but Mom's as well."

"And Jackie let him do that?"

"No, I can still hear her screaming as he did it," Tony said softly and Adam's eyes grew dark.

"And you didn't stop him?" Adam demanded as Tony shook his head and Adam' hearts slammed in his chest.

In the distant future, Rain walked along the cobblestone path while the wind blew through her hair and she saw the tall figure standing near the large pond. The crystal blue waters shimmered in the moonlight as she stopped behind the figure and slowly reached out to touch the figure's back.

"She's gone, isnae she?" the deep voice asked as the figure turned around and Hamish looked at her. The cool evening wind blew his long black hair around his head as the moonlight shimmered in his ice blue eyes and he held the stick in his hands. He was on his sixth life and he was six feet three inches tall, with a muscular body and a face that should be in a fashion magazine. He never lost his Scottish accent and was wearing a tight t-shirt, jeans, leather boots and two gold hoops hung from his right earlobe.

"Yes," Rain said as he tilted his head to one side and smiled.

"Dinnae be sad, Rain. The one thing I ken aboot mo ionmhuinn oileanach is she always comes through," he said and slid his arms around her, the stick made a light clattering sound as it fell to the ground. Rain nodded as he kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him.

"It's not her that I'm worried about."

"Are you worried aboot the Doctor?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, he's going to be fine. It's Alan and Adam."

"Aye, I remember that Alan gets tortured but what's wrong with Adam?"

"He got sick after Alan did and…" she said as she gently punched Hamish's chest and he looked down at her.

"Rain?" he asked and felt the sadness in her mind.

"They're dying," she whispered and the tears rolled down her cheeks.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

In their cell, Rain held on to the Doctor, comforting him while they watched Alan's torture. Both their eyes were filled with tears and the Doctor was murmuring to himself about how it was all his fault while they listened to Alan's anguished screams. Rain had put up a kind of mental shield, lessening the impact of Alan's pain and suffering inside her mind but she knew her husband hadn't done that even though he didn't tell her that. She knew him too well to know that he was allowing himself to experience the full range of his brother's pain because of his misplaced guilt over what was happening to him.

"I can't bear this any longer," the Doctor finally said. "He'll die if I don't do something."

"Thete, this isn't your fault," Rain said as she put her hand on his cheek.

The Doctor ignored her. He reached out to Alan's mind, fighting past the intense anguish to reach him.

_Brother, my brother, please if you can hear this, if you can concentrate, tell the Valeyard I wish to speak to him,_ he thought to Alan.

At first nothing happened. The Valeyard alternated between cutting Alan's flesh with a long knife and then healing the incision with Alan's rejuvenator. The Doctor feared that Alan was in so much pain he couldn't concentrate on anything else. But then his brother managed to raise his head.

"The…Doctor…wants to speak with you," he rasped out.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief when the Valeyard let up on the torture and the pain diminished somewhat in his mind.

"Gee, why am I not surprised?" the Valeyard said with a snort. "Well, Halfling, I'll speak with him after I finish killing you."

_Brother, let me take control of your mind and speak to him,_ the Doctor said_. If I don't stop this, you won't last another ten minutes._

_Yeah, tell me about it,_ Alan thought back wearily.

The Doctor entered Alan's mind and pushed Alan's conscious mind into another corner of his brain so he could enter and become the dominant one. Rain rubbed her husband's back as he kept his eyes closed and concentrated on speaking through his brother.

"Valeyard," he said, using Alan's mouth, "stop this at once. I order you to speak to me and leave him alone!"

The Valeyard sighed and threw his blood soaked knife down on a nearby trolley.

"You just can't take no for an answer, can you?" he said to Alan.

"I wish to take Alan's place. Leave him alone."

"How noble. But you see, I have separate plans for you so this whole trading his life for yours doesn't work."

"I'm warning you, if he dies you die."

The Valeyard threw back his head and laughed.

"You can't stop me, weakling. I'll cut your so-called brother's face from ear to ear. I'll flay the flesh off his skull and then work my way down his body, keeping him alive and screaming until the very last and all you can do is sit there with your whore of a wife in that cell and just watch. Your threats mean nothing to me, Doctor. I have you and this Halfling at my mercy and there's nothing you can do about…"

He jerked his head up when a klaxon went off. The Doctor jerked his eyes open and watched as the Valeyard let out an angry sigh and kicked the trolley against the wall.

"That daughter of yours is another bug that needs to be squashed and unfortunately my associate isn't doing a good job of hunting him and the blind idiot down."

"Associate?" Rain muttered as the Doctor raised his eyebrow.

By this time he was out of Alan's mind and Alan was staring at the Valeyard, groggy and silent but the Valeyard continued to speak to him, thinking he was the Doctor. The Doctor cautioned Alan to be silent since the Valeyard was talking and not torturing him. He watched as the Valeyard threw Alan's rejuvenator down on the trolley next to the knife.

"My acolyte will be in here shortly to watch over you while I take care of the intruders once and for all. So if I were you, I'd say your goodbyes to the freak here because the moment I get back, the final act begins."

"Acolyte? I wonder who he means," Rain said to the Doctor.

"Dunno but it's not another Time Lord. I can't feel any other minds beside ours and the Valeyard's. Someone he's enslaved, I expect," the Doctor replied. "As long as he only watches over Alan and doesn't try to finish what his master started…"

Rain reached out and found Namid's mind. She quickly warned her that the Valeyard was coming for them. Namid thanked her and sent her love to her and the Doctor before she cut off contact. The Doctor shook her head.

"Whatever the TARDIS did, I hope it's enough to keep our daughter and Hamish alive," he said to Rain.

"I trust her, Thete. I have a feeling the TARDIS knew what she was doing when she converted Mi-mi," Rain said. "She's always been a strong woman. Not to mention your thirteenth self seems to trust her. I think she'll be fine, they both will."

The Doctor nodded.

"As long as the bastard leaves Alan alone and lets him recover…that's all I care about for the moment."

They both did a double take when the door opened and a young boy walked into the room. He was eleven years old of Persian descent. The Doctor gritted his teeth when he saw the boy was emaciated, his brown skin clinging to his bones. He was medium height with dark hair and eyes. His dark hair had been shaved down to resemble the buzz cut the Ninth Doctor had. He looked fatigued and the Doctor wondered where the Valeyard had found him.

"Correction, I want Alan to recover and this boy far away from him," the Doctor muttered to Rain.

They both flinched when the Valeyard bitch slapped the boy so hard that he staggered back into the wall.

"I gave you one simple instruction, hunt them down and you can't do even that. You're useless!" the Valeyard growled at the boy.

"I'm sorry, Master, I tried but I couldn't find them."

"Bah, you weren't looking hard enough, you lazy idiot. No wonder you're so thin, I keep having to deny you food to punish you, but the lesson never sinks in does it."

"Leave him alone," Alan rasped out.

The Doctor gnashed his teeth when the Valeyard spun around and backhanded him.

"This is my servant, Doctor, and I'll speak to him however I want," the Valeyard growled at Alan.

"I'm Alan," Alan said. "The Doctor left my mind."

"Oh. Well, I don't blame him. He probably took a look at how thick you are and fled in terror. Anyway, this is my servant and I will do what I want with him, so shut your gob before I slice your gob open!"

_Don't antagonize him, Brother,_ the Doctor thought to him. _Let him leave. Then speak to this boy and see if you can get him to help you. If he's starving and torturing him, he's not being his servant of his own free will. _

Alan held his tongue. The Valeyard snorted at that and with one final warning to the boy to watch over him over else, he hurried out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Alan waited a few minutes, making sure the Valeyard was really gone before he addressed the boy who was leaning up against the wall by the door, staring at him blankly with his arms folded over his chest.

"What's your name?" Alan said as the Doctor and Rain watched from their cell.

The boy blinked at him and the Doctor figured that he was surprised that someone was speaking to him without berating or ordering him around. Alan smiled warmly at him.

"My name's Alan, what's yours?" he asked.

The boy hesitated a moment.

"Mirza," he said with a heavy Persian accent.

"Pleased to meet you, Mirza. How old are you?"

"Eleven," Mirza said after another moment's hesitation.

"How long have you been with the Valeyard?"

Mirza gave him a blank look.

"The Valeyard…" Alan prompted when he saw the boy's confusion.

"Master, you mean?"

Alan sighed angrily.

"Yeah, your master, how long have you been with him?"

Mirza thought about it and then shrugged.

"How old were you when he first enslaved you?"

"Nine."

Rain gasped as the Doctor gritted his teeth. Alan sighed.

"Listen, Mirza, do you like working for your master?" Alan said.

Everyone saw the fear and uncertainty on Mirza's face. Alan's hearts went out to him and he smiled tenderly.

"Don't be afraid," he said gently. "Please tell me. If you help me, I'll help you, yeah? Shake your head or nod, do you like working for him?"

Mirza hesitated a moment and then shook his head.

"Would you like to get away from him?"

Mirza nodded.

"If you free me, I can help. I have a brother and sister who are watching us right now and if we free them and free everyone else the Vale…your master has captured, you can get away from him for good. But you have to help us stop him. Will you?"

"There's…there are people watching us?" Mirza whispered fearfully.

Brother, let me take over your mind again so I can speak to him, the Doctor thought.

Alan nodded. Mirza frowned as he watched Alan close his eyes and then open them again fifteen seconds later.

"Mirza, I'm the Doctor," he spoke to him. "I'm speaking through my brother. What he says is true. If you want to get out of here, you have to help us. Will you do that?"

"Master will kill me."

"Not if you free Alan and us. We can protect you, I promise. You have to be courageous, Mirza. If you do this for us, we'll take you back to your home after we get this sorted out."

"I have no home, not anymore."

"What do you mean? Where was your home?"

"My village was in Parsuash."

"Persia?" the Doctor said.

Mirza nodded.

"The Greeks called it that," he said.

"Yes, of course. Do you know the year you were taken?"

Mirza shook his head.

"Who was the ruler at the time you were taken?"

"Xerxes," Mirza said.

"Ah, so the Greeks were at war with your people?"

Mirza nodded.

"So around 480 BC, give or take."

Mirza shrugged.

"What happened to your family?"

"My mother died giving birth to me and my father was sent to fight against the Greeks. He was killed."

"And what happened to you then? Where did you go?"

"Out on the streets."

"You didn't have any other family members who took care of you?"

"My uncle but he beat me so I ran away."

"Oh you poor child," the Doctor said. "Come with us then. We can help you. Alan is gentle and kind and funny as hell. He loves children. Hell, he's a big kid himself. He won't hurt you, I promise, and neither will we. Will you please help us?"

Mirza thought it over and then nodded.

"Thank God, someone on our side," Rain said softly.

"Thank you, Mirza," the Doctor said through Alan. "You won't regret this. Now I'm going to back out of my brother's mind so he can be aware of what's going on. Just free him and then take him back to our cell. Do you know where I'm at? Which one I am?"

"I think so."

"Good, just help him, please, before your master kills him."

Mirza nodded. The Doctor retreated from his mind and hugged Rain in jubilation as Mirza went to Alan and began to undo the straps that bound him to the table.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

In the far future, Rose was cuddling with her husband, giving him support while she listened to him dying. But suddenly, she noticed that he seemed to be taking a turn for the better. She glanced at Marion and saw that she noticed it too as Adam began to improve.

"Rain!" she yelled. "Rain, come here, I think Alan and Adam are getting better!"

There was the sound of hurried footsteps down below and then Rain came up with Hope, Sokanon and Chaska.

"Daddy Alan's and Uncle Adam's gonna live?" Sokanon said.

"I don't know but they're getting better, both of them," Marion said happily.

"Course we're getting better, you can't kill two old buzzards like us," Adam murmured sleepily as he opened his eyes slightly to gaze at his wife.

"Look who's talking," Alan murmured, "I'm not the buzzard, you are."

Rose rolled her eyes. She looked up at Rain and the children.

"If they're getting better, then time must be changing again," she said. "And that must mean that all of them will escape, including our Doctor, Namid and Hamish."

Meanwhile back in the Valeyard's compound, Mirza was helping Alan to walk as they went down the corridor. He had found his clothes and put his rejuvenator back in his pocket and with each step, he felt himself growing stronger and stronger. He noticed Mirza was looking around in fear and he put a comforting hand on his shoulder as the klaxon rang out overhead.

"Don't worry, I won't let that bastard hurt you anymore," Alan said to him.

He grinned when Mirza smiled up at him. They turned a corner and Mirza pulled him back around when a huge bulky figured dressed from head to toe in black leather turned the corner up ahead. Alan used his sonic screwdriver, unlocked the door to a nearby room and after checking to see it was safe, they slipped inside. Alan kept the door open a crack and watched as the muscle-bound figure walked by the door without noticing him. The being was nearly seven feet tall and moved robotically as he walked the corridor. Alan closed the door silently and looked at Mirza.

"That…person or whatever it is, it grabbed me when the Valeyard grabbed my brother. Who is he?" he said quietly.

"They're more servants of the Master. He calls them golems."

"Golems?" Alan said. "That can't be right. Golems are traditionally made of clay. They were clay statues that were brought to life to act as servants. Then again, it could be made of clay and have leather covering it. But did your master bring them to life?"

Mirza nodded.

"Master brought two of them to life just to help him out with lifting heavy things, things I couldn't do. But he says they're not powerful enough and…"

"Yes?" Alan said when Mirza trailed off into silence.

"That's why he took all of you. He's been taking all the men he's kidnapped and putting them to sleep and he says he's been using the energy of their dark sides to make more powerful golems."

"So that's it," Alan said. "That's why he's been dragging us off."

Mirza nodded.

"He puts the men in tubes and puts them to sleep and makes them dream."

"Dream?" Alan said.

"Yes, he says he puts them in dream worlds so they'll be distracted. He said the dream worlds are so realistic that they won't know the difference between the real and the dream world."

Alan telegraphed this to the Doctor and Rain while he took another peek outside. He stuck his head out, looked right and left and beckoned to Mirza to come. They silently stepped out and Mirza continued to lead Alan.

"What happens to the…men after all this dark energy is drained?" Alan said softly as they walked.

"I don't know, Master."

"Alan. I'm not your master and you're not my slave. You're no one's slave anymore, Mirza, you're free," he said.

He patted him on the shoulder when Mirza smiled at that. Finally, they reached the Doctor and Rain's cell. The Doctor leapt to his feet and both he and Rain stepped back when Mirza pressed the button and the Perspex slid back. Rain quickly embraced Alan.

"Ew, Rainy cooties," Alan said, making a face.

"Shut up, Spaz," Rain said, slapping his shoulder.

"I am not a Spaz, I'm a stud," he said before he gave her another tight hug.

Then he embraced his brother.

"I'm glad you're alright," the Doctor murmured as he hugged him. "Don't know what I would have done if you'd died and I was deprived of your silliness."

"Aw, shucks, pa," Alan said, blushing as the Doctor patted him on the back.

The Doctor laid a hand on Mirza's shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving him. Trust me, we'll protect you with every fiber of our being," he said. "Now let's go find Mi-mi and Hamish before the Valeyard does."

They headed down the corridor.

"You were saying that the Valeyard is using my other selves' dark energy to power these golem things?" the Doctor said to Mirza.

"Um, yes, I guess," Mirza replied.

"But these first two golems that act as his muscle, they were brought to life before we were kidnapped, how is the Valeyard powering them?" the Doctor asked.

"He went back in time with his…vortex…"

"Manipulator?" the Doctor said when he noticed Mirza was struggling for the right word.

"Yes. He went back in time with me and killed several women. Cut them open like they were pigs. He claimed the murders provided the dark energy and he collected it in some silver box before he brought it back. He said he was…Jack the Ripper when he was doing it."

Everyone stopped and froze.

"Oh God," Rain said as the Doctor struggled to keep the bile down. "He's Jack the Ripper? That…thing…is the one who ripped apart all those women. Oh God…"

The Doctor and Alan shared a look.

"Imiko should have taken him out of time completely," the Doctor said angrily. "The universe would have been better off without that bastard."

"And the universe would have been better off without you."

They turned around and saw the Valeyard standing at the end of the corridor.

"No success finding the brat and the blind freak but I did find some runaways and…what's this? Seems my servant is with them and he's not putting up a fight and trying to escape…which says to me that you want to go with them. And you know what happens when you cross me, boy."

Alan, get them to safety, find Namid and Hamish, the Doctor thought to his brother after putting up a privacy block.

"Go!" he screamed out as he suddenly broke free and lunged at his dark counterpart.

"Come on," Alan said, urging Rain and Mirza to run away as the Doctor rammed into the Valeyard and grappled with him.

Alan urged them to run, his hearts in his throat when he felt his brother's mind wink out at the same time he heard the Valeyard's triumphant cackle.

"RUN WHILE YOU CAN, HALFLING! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GANG WILL BE NEXT!" he screamed as they ran away.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

(A few minutes before Mirza met Alan…)

"Wait," Hamish said when he stopped and twirled the stick then tucked it under his left arm. Namid knew that he only stood that way when danger was approaching and he tilted his head left and right. Slowly moving behind him, she placed her hand on his waist and he smiled, patting her hand. They herd soft footsteps coming closer when Mirza came around the corner and Hamish twirled the stick. The end of the stick came within inches of Mirza's nose and his eyes went wide with fear.

"Teacher, stop, it's just a child!" Namid shouted as Mirza fell onto his bottom and looked up at the angry Highlander.

"Please don't kill me!" Mirza said while he crab walked backwards down the passageway and Namid walked closer, kneeling down in front of him.

"It's ok, we're not going to hurt you," she said and Hamish snorted.

"I'm nae so sure aboot that," he said and she glared at him.

"Look, what's your name?" Namid asked as Mirza looked from her to Hamish then sighed, looking at the ground.

"My name is Mirza," he said.

"How old are you?"

"I'm eleven."

"What are you doing here?"

"My master…" he said when Hamish's eyes went wide and a low growl came from his throat.

"He's working for the Valeyard!" Hamish said as Namid stood up, walked to Hamish and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Teacher, please, I need you to settle down. You're scaring him," she said as Hamish breathed hard and fast through his nose and nodded, holding the stick against his chest.

"Why does he have that?" Mirza asked as Namid turned to him standing next to her and saw him pointing at the stick in Hamish's hands.

"He's blind," she said as Mirza slowly nodded when she thought of something and sighed.. She gently took Mirza's hand as she moved him closer to Hamish then took the stick out of Hamish's hands. "Teacher, you always told me that you could judge someone just by touching them. Do that now."

"What is he…?" Mirza asked while Hamish slowly reached out and cupped Mirza face in his hands. Mirza flinched as Hamish's fingers traveled over the dips and curves of Mirza's face and Hamish deeply sighed.

"You're na' more than skin an' bones, Lad. Where are you from?" Hamish asked.

"I came from Parsuash," Mirza said softly.

"You came from Persia?" Namid asked and Mirza nodded.

"How did you get here?" Hamish asked.

"My master found me on the streets after I ran away from my uncle. He told me to come with him and he would show me what lies beyond the stars in the night sky," Mirza said and Hamish nodded, gently ruffling Mirza hair.

"But, instead of traveling the stars, you ended up as his slave, eh?" Hamish asked and Mirza nodded. "Och, Lad, dinnae nod your head. I cannae hear your brains rattling!"

Mirza covered his mouth to mute his laughter and Hamish gently thumped two fingers on the top of Mirza head. Hamish let go of Mirza's head when Mirza turned to Namid and looked at her.

"Do you know where your master has my family?" Namid asked and Mirza slowly nodded. "Can you take us to them?"

"I can't!" Mirza said with fear in his eyes.

"But he is hurting my father."

"Is he the one that's screaming?" Mirza asked as they heard the screaming echoing down the passageway.

"Yes, please, you have to help me rescue him!" Namid said but Mirza shook his head, looking down at the floor.

"I can't."

"Are you a man or a mouse, Lad?" Hamish asked and Mirza looked at him.

"He will kill me."

"It is better to die a man than to live life as a coward," he said and Mirza noticed the scars on Hamish's knuckles, gently running a finger over the scars.

"You fight though you cannot see?" he asked and Hamish smiled.

"Aye, I do."

"He hardly ever backs down from a fight," Namid said and Mirza's eyes went wide.

"Then I will do as you wish, Mistress," Mirza said then ran off and Namid softly laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I really wish he hadn't called me that," she said then looked at Hamish, giving him the stick back then took his hand. "Come on, we're running out of time."

"I do as you wish, Mistress," Hamish said with a bow as she laughed and gently smacked his arm.

(Adam's universe)

"What was I supposed to do? Fight back?" Tony asked as Adam paced back and forth then sighed, sitting on the chair near the door. Adam tapped his finger against his lower lip as he looked at the silver metal disc and blinked.

"What about these discs? They were only used to control the weevils." Adam said and Tony sighed.

"Yeah, they were but he…" Tony said and Adam stood up, walking to the medical bed.

"He's using them as scent hounds, isn't he?" Adam asked and Tony nodded.

"He said that they're better at finding aliens than we are."

"Did he train them to hunt…us?"

"Yeah," Tony said with a nod of his head.

"And he uses this to control you and your mum, too, right?" Adam asked, showing him the small, metal disc.

"I guess so," Tony said, shrugging a shoulder.

"Oh, I know so. Tony, you were my little shadow and my brother's biggest fan. You were always bugging him to take you on trips in his TARDIS. I can't count the number of times that I had to stop you and my son from hurling the chibis down the laundry chute or dropping them off the roof! It wasn't until we left that you turned a blind eye to us," he said and Tony glared at him.

"Yeah, you left!" Tony half shouted and Adam blinked.

"Hold on, are you saying that you wanted to come with us?" Adam asked and Tony balled his hands into fists.

"That's when he did it. That day that you went to go find Uncle Doctor," Tony said and Adam saw the tears in the corner of his eyes. "Mum had hers already but he…he…"

Adam gently placed his fingers against Tony's temples when he closed his eyes and gently moved through his mind, avoiding memories he knew Tony didn't want him to see. His hearts slammed in his chest when he saw what Pete did to Tony and Jackie and Adam placed his forehead against Tony's forehead.

"I am so sorry," he whispered and Tony placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So, what do we do now, Boss?" Tony said with a smile and Adam smiled back.

Namid and Hamish moved carefully down the hallway when Namid pressed Hamish against the wall and something large and covered in leather lumbered by. Hamish touched her hand as she let go of him and took his hand. They walked to the hatchway as the soft sound of the stick clicking against the floor filled the air and the hatchway opened, causing Namid to jump. Alan, Mirza and Rain smiled at them as Alan placed his elbow on Rain's shoulder and waved at Namid.

"Hello," Alan said as Namid nearly tackled him to the floor and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her.

"Doctor, is that you?" Hamish asked as he reached his hand out and Ran took his hand.

"Nope, it's just little old me!" Alan said as Hamish smiled and nodded.

"Mistress, we need to leave," Mirza said as he tugged on Namid's hand and she looked at him.

"Not so fast, Little Persian Rug Boy, we need to get them up to date," Alan said and Mirza looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Hunh?" Mirza asked and Rain smiled, shaking her head.

"You'll have to pardon my insane in the brain brother, Mirza, he's been like this since he was dropped on his head as a baby," Rain said and Alan growled at her, breathing hard and fast into her hair.

"Well, at least I don't have cooties!" Alan said and Namid and Hamish laughed.

"I do not have cooties! You do!" Rain said and Alan's mouth dropped open.

"Get used to it, Mirza, they do this all the time," Namid said while Alan placed an arm around Rain and smiled at Mirza.

"So true, so true," Alan said then looked up and down the passageway and frowned. "Right, we can't stand out here and chew the fat all day, that's for sure. Know any places to hide?"

"This way, Mas…Alan," Mirza said as they headed down the passageway then stopped in front of a door and Alan took out his sonic screwdriver. After opening the door, he placed the sonic screwdriver away, looked into the room then nodded. They went inside the room while the door closed behind them and Alan took out the sonic screwdriver, scanning the room. Sitting down on a crate, he tossed the sonic screwdriver into the air then placed it in his pocket and looked at the others.

"First off, I want to thank our new little friend here for freeing me," Alan said as he ruffled Mirza hair and Mirza smiled. "Second, I think we all felt my brother's mind blinking out, so we have to reason that he's been taken to where ever the others have been taken and, finally, there are these big golems walking around, which makes things really tricky."

"What are golems?" Hamish asked and Alan showed him what the golems looked like. "Och, how are we going tae fight those things?"

"I have no clue," Alan said as he placed his arms on his thighs, lowered his head and sighed. Rain rubbed his back as he looked up and sadly smiled up at her.

"Come on, Bro, you're smart. You'll think of something," she said and his eyes went wide.

"Ok, who are you and what did you do with my snot ball sister?" he asked and Rain laughed, gently smacking the back of his head. Standing up, Alan started pacing back and forth while the others watched him and his hearts started thumping hard and fast in his chest.

"_Come on, Alan, think!" _he thought after placing up a privacy block and started pacing faster.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

The Doctor struggled against his adversary's iron grip on his arms while the Valeyard led him towards the chamber where he would be put to sleep with the others.

"Don't struggle little weakling, you might break your fragile bones," the Valeyard sneered.

"I know what you're going to do, Mirza told us."

"Yes, I'm sure the little brat told you everything. Good help is soooo hard to find nowadays," the Valeyard sighed.

The Doctor continued to struggle and the Valeyard, tiring of his resistance, slammed him into the wall.

"Don't make me hurt you further," the Valeyard snarled as he put his lips next to the Doctor's right ear. "I'll do to you what I did to your freak brother."

"Yeah, I'm sure you got loads of practice time cutting open those women when you were Jack the Ripper. No wonder you want to show off your skills."

"Oho, the brat told you that as well? Yes, the mystery is solved. I am Jack the Ripper and let me tell you it was great. Watching the blood spill from those women's throats, opening up and pulling out their guts, so warm and soft and bloody. Perhaps I'll do that to your bitch of a wife."

He laughed when the Doctor bucked, trying to shake him off. The Valeyard pressed harder against his back.

"Your brother cried like a baby and begged for his life. That's what happens when you clone a weakling, you get a weakling just like him," he purred in his ear.

"I swear if I get the chance, you're dead!" the Doctor snarled at him.

"Good. Then you can man up and become me," the Valeyard said. "But you won't do that because you're too much of a pussy to kill anyone. And the ones you do kill, you feel guilty over just like a little girl. I seriously doubt I'll get much dark energy from you, but I'm willing to drain every last drop from you and the others."

"Why are you doing this? If you kill all of us, you'll cease to exist, you idiot," the Doctor said.

"Not so. I exist separately from you and besides, I'm not even from this universe."

The Doctor looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

He grunted when the Valeyard slammed his head hard into the wall, knocking him out.

"That's better, you're rubbish when it comes to conversation," he said, letting him fall to the ground.

He bent down and gathered him into his arms.

"Now my little lab rat, you're going to wake up eventually except it'll be to a dream world…or should I say a nightmare world because I'm going to program in your worst nightmare. That'll keep your mind occupied while I drain what dark energy I can out of your weakling body."

He hurried down the corridor towards the chamber where the other Doctors were located before the Doctor woke up.

Mirza stood with his new friends waiting and watching while Alan came up with a solution for rescuing the Doctors. Even though he hadn't known Alan for very long, he liked him. Unlike the Valeyard and most of the people he had known, Alan treated him with respect and didn't beat or degrade him. Even though he resembled the Greek soldiers he had seen as a little boy, he knew that the man had a good heart and he was glad that he made the choice to free him and his friends. He also knew that he couldn't let him get hurt again and he had to do something to free Alan's brothers. Without a word, Mirza suddenly sprinted past them.

"Mirza!" Alan said as he ran after him. "No, come back!"

Mirza let out an yell of rage when Alan easily caught up to him and grabbed him.

"Let me go, I'll confront Master and get your brothers back," he said, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"No, it's too dangerous," Alan said, holding him tightly from behind.

"Please, I don't want you to get hurt again. Master will kill you," Mirza said. "I like you and I don't want you to die."

Alan's hearts melted. He held the boy close.

"Mirza, stop," he said.

Mirza stopped fighting him and burst into tears as Alan held him close.

"You're only eleven, Mirza. The Valeyard is dangerous. He'd kill you far more quickly than he would me," Alan said to him. "And that's the last thing I want."

The others came up behind Alan as he rocked gently and soothed Mirza who was crying softly.

"This is all my fault. I helped him capture you," Mirza sobbed.

"No, don't blame yourself," Alan said. "You're a young boy, even younger when the Valeyard took you. He abused you and made you help him. You didn't do anything voluntarily. Please don't blame yourself. Goodness knows I get enough of the blame game from my brother."

He smiled when Mirza wrapped his arms around his neck and held close to him. Alan rubbed his back and ached momentarily, wishing he could project love into his mind the way he could with his other family members. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over when Rain knelt down beside him.

"Mirza, would you like to come home with us. You said you didn't have any family that treated you kindly and you were living out on the streets. We'll take care of you if you want."

"Can I come home with you?" Mirza asked Alan.

Alan was stunned. He looked down at Mirza's thin face and innocent, trusting eyes and felt his hearts melt into goo.

"Yes, Mirza, you can come home with me," he said.

He gasped when Mirza hugged him tightly.

_See, knew he'd be the perfect match for you._

Alan raised his head when he felt Rain think that into his mind. He looked at her and she winked.

_I know you, Bro. you've wanted another child to call your own and here's one right here that seems to like you. Granted, you might drive the poor boy insane with your rantings but then again, there's no one better I can think to raise him, _she thought to him.

_But, Rose…_Alan thought to her.

_Rose would agree with me. Besides, I think secretly she would like to have another child,_ Rain thought back. _Go for it, Bro. He needs you._

Alan smiled and nodded. He was going to ask Mirza if he wanted a father when Namid suddenly stepped up beside her mother.

"I've been thinking. Let me be the one to go after the Valeyard," she said.

"Baby, no!" Rain said.

"Mummy, I can do it. Daddy trusted me enough to send me here and I think I have an idea on how to stop the Valeyard."

"How?" Alan asked

"If I can get close enough to him, I think I can convert him to energy and the TARDIS side of me can cleanse him of his darkness and leave him a being of light."

"How d'ya ken this?" Hamish asked as he stepped up beside her.

"My TARDIS side told me this. The TARDIS is made up of pure energy, cleansing energy that can wash away all the evil in the Valeyard."

"And leave him like the Doctor?" Alan said.

"I think so."

"But he's not like the Doctor. I mean, he's not really one of his lives. We know that since he captured all thirteen of your father's lives," Rain said. "Where does that leave him?"

"Perhaps he can be a fourteenth Doctor. One who is not a part of the Doctor's lives but still comes from him. If he's turned into a creature of light, he can do what Daddy does and help keep the universe safe. I think that's why Daddy sent me back here to help out."

"But what about me?" Hamish said.

"You can help me distract him long enough for me to get close to him. He won't think you're much of a threat since you're blind but at the same time you can hold him at bay until I get near enough. You may not believe this, Teacher, but you also have a very special destiny."

Rain and Alan smiled when they saw a grin break out on Hamish's face.

"Mummy, stay with Alan and Mirza and keep them safe."

"No," Mirza said to her. "Let us come and when you're fighting Master, we can release the others and get them out of their prisons."

"He's right, Baby. Let Hamish provide the distraction and we can help free the Doctors. And if they're up to it, they can also help Hamish once they're freed and then you can move in and absorb him."

"Sounds like a plan ta me," Hamish said.

"Okay. Well, let's get going then. We don't have much time left," Namid said.

The Doctor opened his eyes. He looked around and was shocked when he saw he was in one of the TARDIS's cells. He was naked except for a sheet draped around his hips that acted like a loincloth.

"What? Where am I?" he muttered.

He jerked his head around when he saw the Valeyard step in front of the Perspex wall.

"Good morning, my disciple. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to go down and get Rose back."

The Doctor frowned.

"Get Rose back from where?" he said.

The Valeyard snorted.

"From the freak, idiot. That's why I've been training you so you could kill him and his friends and then you could have Rose all to yourself. They've gone to Japan so that's where you're going. Now on your feet!"

"What? Wait…" the Doctor said, getting to his feet. "You're talking about the time I was under your control and sent to kill Alan and Mingxia and Awinita and Imiko and Rain."

"I believe those are the names of his so-called family, yes," the Valeyard said.

"No, that's ancient history. I've already lived through this. This is just a dream forced on me by the other Valeyard."

"No, you apparently were dreaming just now. I put you in here last night and now it's time to wake up," the Valeyard said impatiently.

The Doctor was about to protest but then he suddenly became confused. This was a dream, wasn't it? Surely, his life with Rain and Alan and his family wasn't some elaborate dream he just had. Surely, he was free of the Valeyard now and he wasn't his slave, was he?"

The Valeyard sighed and held up a familiar looking silver box.

"Get a move on or I increase the frequency on that little silver doo-dah in your head."

The Doctor felt the front of his head as his spine stiffened. The disc was still in his head.

"Well? Are you coming or will I have to use force on you, slave? Because you can either come willingly and carry out your mission or I can beat you again, which is it?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

A special destiny?

Hamish had wondered why he, out of all of Jamie's children from his first life, had been picked to come to the future and become a part of all this.

He held the stick tightly in his hands as he followed Mirza down the hallway and wondered just how he was going to distract the Valeyard from harming the Doctor and the others. Mirza led Hamish to a door when the door opened and they walked inside a semi dark room. Sitting at the center of the room were thirteen cylinders surrounded by frosted glass and the lights on the cylinders sparkled in the dim light.

"Where are we?" he asked softly as Mriza led him to the first cylinder and Hamish heard the light hissing sound of the air being pumped into the cylinders.

"This is where Master put the others so they can sleep," Mirza said and Hamish placed his hand on cool glass. "The old one with the stick is in this one."

"But what am I supposed tae…?" Hamish said when something flashed through his mind and his body became ridged, the stick dropping to the floor with a soft clunk.

"Are you alright, dear boy?" a voice asked when Hamish blinked and was stunned to see the face of the first Doctor looking back at him.

"Who are you?" Hamish asked as the first Doctor helped him stand up and Hamish looked around at the barren landscape that stretched out before them. "Better yet, where are we?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," the first Doctor said then smiled. "You're Scottish, aren't you?"

"Aye, Sir, my name is Hamish," Hamish said and the first Doctor nodded.

"I can also sense something familiar about you. Are you a Time Lord?"

"Aye, I am."

"That would explain how you can access this place."

"Where are we, Sir?" Hamish asked and the first Doctor smiled.

"This is the mindscape of the Time Lords, my dear fellow. Though, to be honest, you are not the first one I've seen traveling through here."

"You've seen others?"

"Well, it was only once, about twenty years ago. He was…well…let me show you," the first Doctor said then closed his eyes and Adam suddenly appeared in front of them.

"I ken who that is," Hamish said and the first Doctor opened his eyes and blinked.

"You do?"

"He is my Uncle Adam," he said and the first Doctor nodded.

"Well, Hamish, are you up for a little exploration, hmm?" the first Doctor asked then tapped the walking stick on the ground, causing tiny flakes of the ground to fly into the air.

"Aye," Hamish said as the first Doctor nodded and they started walking. Hamish could hear the ground crunching under his feet and the air blowing in his ears but couldn't understand why he could suddenly see and stopped.

"What's wrong?" the first Doctor asked and Hamish sighed, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"This may sound strange, Sir, but I need tae take your hand for a second," Hamish said and the first Doctor looked at him with a stunned look on his face.

"Whatever for?" he asked and Hamish rubbed his knuckle along his bottom lip.

"Well, that is the strange bit. I'm blind."

"You are?"

"Aye, and the only way I ken what is really an' what is nae is for me tae touch what's in front of me."

"And you don't think I'm real?"

"No," Hamish said when the first Doctor held his hand out and Hamish reached out his hand, his fingers passing through the first Doctor's hand like he had placed them in water.

"Oh my, I'm a ghost!" the first Doctor said with a start and Hamish shook his head.

"No, I think you're just sleeping," Hamish said then got an idea and smiled. "Sir, do you think you can wake yourself up?"

"I think so," the first Doctor said when he closed his eyes and faded away. Hamish smiled when he heard Mirza calling his name and Hamish closed his eyes, fading away.

"Can you hear us, dear fellow?" the first Doctor asked as Hamish opened his eyes and blinked. The first Doctor helped him stand while Mirza placed the stick in Hamish's hand and Hamish placed his hand on Mirza head.

"You were amazing, Teacher, he woke up and I let him out," Mirza said and Hamish softly smiled.

"One down, twelve tae go," Hamish said as he listened to the soft hissing sound of the cylinders and gripped the stick tightly in his hand.

"Good morning," a female voice said as Duer frowned and heard a soft beeping and dripping sound. Half opening his eyes, he blinked then saw someone standing near the bed and whoever it was brushed the hair out of his eyes. After blinking a few more times, he saw red fingernails fluffy his fringe as he moved his head away and Lucy Saxon sighed, leaning on the bed. "Someone's cranky."

"Lucy?" he asked as she smiled and patted the top of his head.

"Ah, good, your memory is still intact. Harry will be so pleased!" she said and his eyes went wide.

"Harry? Are you talking about Harry Saxon?"

"Well, yes, Silly, who else would I be talking about?" she said and the lights on the heart monitor moved faster, causing the alarms to ring out. "Oh, dear, now you're upset. Frankie, get in here!"

Duer turned his head when the door opened and Frankie walked slowly into the room. He could see the fear in her eyes but couldn't feel her in his mind and he blinked.

"_Rassilon, what is going on? I can't feel her mind," _he thought when she stood next to the bed and he suddenly realized he couldn't move but his head. _"No, this can't be happening! Not this!"_

"Wait," he said as they looked at him and Duer sighed. "How did I get here?"

"Well," Lucy said as she sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand. "I was looking for you when, ta-dah, we get a ping on the radar. You were in Norway, of all places, and were lying face down in the sand. Your TARDIS was all smoke and fire, though."

"_Oh, shit, this is when I was caught in the time storm. But that was centuries ago. What is going on?" _he thought and swallowed hard, which made his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"And how long have I been asleep?"

"Oh, a few months, though we weren't sure if you were going to wake up. You were a mess!" Lucy said with a grin and he sighed, half closing his eyes. "Now, you relax and let Frankie, here, take care of you."

Duer watched as Lucy gave Frankie a stern looked then left the room and Duer softly smiled up at Frankie. Her eyes were filled with fear as she reached for his hand then turned his wrist up, pressing her fingers gently against his wrist.

"Ever have a patient with a double pulse before?" he asked but she didn't say anything and he felt his hearts hurting. "Frankie, look at me."

"I need to finish," she said as he tried to move but his body was rebelling against him and tears trickled down his cheeks. He felt his body tinkle as she wiped the tears away and moved closer. "Sh, it's alright."

"No, it isn't alright," he whispered then thought of something and smiled. "Kiss me."

"What?" she asked with a shocked look on her face and he winked at her.

"Kiss me," he said again as she looked at the CCTV cameras on the walls and he gave her a sad puppy dog look. She slowly moved closer when her lips grazed his lips and her eyes went wide. Taking his head in her hands, she kissed him harder as he gently sent memories into her mind and she moved back, stroking his cheek.

"_Duer?" _she thought as he blinked back the tears and smiled at her.

"_Hello, Darling," _he thought and she placed her forehead against his.

"_What is going on?" _

"_I don't know but, somehow, you and I are back in Denver and I can't move," _he thought when she thought of something and her eyes went wide.

"_Oh my god, Cameron's here, too!" _she thought and he frowned.

"_No, he _wasn't_ born yet."_

"_I'm not talking about our son. I'm talking about…" _she thought and his eyes went wide.

"_Oh, Rassilon, and if he's here…" _he thought and she nodded.

"Ok, now that hurt," Cameron said softly when he opened his eyes and sat up. He was dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt that said BITE ME on the front and white converse sneakers and he shook his head side to side, trying to clear his head. Looking around, he saw that he was back in his old laboratory in Denver as he blinked and frowned. "Right, what is wrong with this picture?"

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Lucy said as she walked into the room and he looked at her.

"Lucy?" he asked and she patted the top of his head.

"Ready to go to work?" she asked as he looked at her and blinked.

"Uh," he said when someone walked in the room and leaned on the doorframe. Wearing a black suit, a white shirt, a black tie and black shoes, the Master smiled at him then walked closer and Cameron's hearts thundered in his chest.

"Good morning, Sport," he said as he kissed Cameron full on the lips and gave him a wink, gently rubbing his thumb under Cameron's chin.

Hamish looked at the next cylinder while the first Doctor stood next to him and frowned, tapping the cane on the floor.

"Do you really have to wake him up?" the first Doctor asked and Hamish looked at him.

"Why shouldnae I?" he asked and the first Doctor made a ticking sound with his teeth.

"Oh, he's just annoying, is all," the first Doctor said and Hamish half smiled then placed his hand against the glass. His body went ridged as the first Doctor looked at him then at Mirza and Mirza smiled.

"This happened the last time. He's in there," Mirza said as he pointed to the cylinder and the first Doctor made a soft humming sound, nodding his head.

"I say, are you alright?" a voice asked as Hamish opened his eyes and the second Doctor tilted his head to one side.

"Aye, I'm fine," Hamish said and the second Doctor smiled.

"You sound like Jamie," the second Doctor said and helped Hamish stand up.

"That's because he's…" Hamish said then decided not to tell him that Jamie was his father and sighed. "We've met."

"Oh, that's good. Now, who are you and where are we?" the second Doctor asked as he looked around and Hamish reached over, watching his hand pass through the second's Doctor's back.

"My name is Hamish an' we're in the mindscape of the Time Lords," he said and the second Doctor looked at him.

"How would you know that? I mean, if you are a friend of Jamie's, you're from his timeline. Unless… Are you a Time Lord?" the second Doctor asked and Hamish felt fear coming from his mind. Duer had told him that, in his second life, he had been running from the Time Lords and Hamish wondered if the Doctor's second life was doing the same.

"Uh, no, you see, Sir, I ken what this is because you told me," Hamish said as he told him about the Valeyard and what he was doing and the second Doctor sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Oh, bother, I knew something was wrong," he said then tapped his foot and folded his arms over his chest. "So, how do we get out of here?"

"You have tae wake up," Hamish said and the second Doctor nodded, closing his eyes. Hamish watched as he faded then closed his eyes and sighed, fading away.

"Up you come, dear boy," the second Doctor said as Hamish blinked and the second Doctor and Mirza helped him to his feet. Mirza handed Hamish the stick while the first Doctor and second Doctor glared at each other and Hamish tapped the stick on the floor.

"Um, Doctors, before you start fighting, I suggest that we find a place tae hide before the Valeyard figures out what's going on," he said as they nodded and Mirza peeked out into the passageway.

"This way, Teacher," he said as they headed out of the room and the second Doctor looked at the stick.

"If you don't mind me asking, dear boy, but why do you have this?" he asked as he touched the stick and Hamish smiled.

"I'm blind," he said and the second Doctor's eyes went wide.

"My word," he said softly as they went around the corner and headed to where Alan and Rain were waiting for them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

While Hamish busied himself with freeing the Doctors, Rain took Alan's hand.

"Come on, while he's freeing them, we can go into our Doctor's mind and free him," she said.

Alan nodded. They walked beside the tubes, counting them until they reached the tenth one. While Alan quickly told Hamish and Mirza their plan, Rain looked through the frosted glass. Her hearts lurched when she saw the vague form of her husband trapped inside. Once Alan was finished informing them what they planned to do he turned and stared at his brother, anger churning inside him.

"Do you want to do a mind link and then enter his mind?" Alan said to her.

"Yeah, if he's in some kind of dream world, we need to go together and stick together just in case that bastard did something to stop intruders," she said.

Alan nodded. He took her hand and both of them closed their eyes while Hamish and Mirza continued to free the others. One and Two watched them with curiosity.

"I say, who are they?" Two asked Mirza.

"Um, that's that man's brother and wife," he said.

One and Two did a double take and looked at each other.

"I have a brother?" Two said.

"I have a wife?" One added.

Rain and Alan ignored them. Alan entered Rain's mind and established a firm link, making sure they were bound together so they wouldn't be separated in the Doctor's subconscious. Once Alan was sure the link was secure, he signaled to Rain and both of them reached out and found the Doctor's mind. Alan took the lead since he could navigate his brother's subconscious better than Rain could. They finally found his mind and entered into the dream realm. They found themselves on a deserted street in the middle of a large city. For a moment neither one recognized anything and then suddenly Rain pointed off to her right.

"Bro, it's that theater we went to in Beijing. The night the Doctor found us," she said.

"So the dream has something to do with that meeting and I'm betting Valley Girl isn't giving Brother a simple stroll down memory lane. Come on, Te'lesu, he has to be around here somewhere," Alan said, taking her hand.

As they neared the theater, Alan held up his hand and stopped Rain. He put his fingers to his lips and both of them listened intently. They heard the faint sound of weeping near them. Rain's eyes widened when she recognized her husband and Alan nodded. They followed the sound of the Doctor's voice as he wept, freezing once when they heard him let out an anguished, "NO!" before he resumed weeping and sobbing. Rain swallowed hard, dreading what they were going to find. They follow his voice to a nearby alley and then they both froze in shock and revulsion when they saw him.

The Doctor had his face against a building on the right side of the alley, his forehead touching the cold bricks while he cried uncontrollably. Spread out around him were dream images of Rain, Alan and the others, all of them except Alan had their necks twisted around 180 degrees. Alan was lying nearby, face up, both hearts pulled out of his chest. The hearts were lying near his body while Alan's dream self stared blankly up at the sky. Rain looked at her husband's hands and saw that they and the cuffs of his shirt were soaked in blood.

"I think Adam had it right, kill the sodding bastard!"

Rain looked at Alan when he said that and noticed pure rage on his face. She squeezed his hand and let go, inching close to her husband while Alan followed behind her, keeping an eye out for traps. Rain came up behind the Doctor and put her hand on his back.

"Doctor?" she said.

The Doctor stopped sobbing and slowly turned his head around. He was taken aback when he saw her and Alan.

"No," he said in a hushed voice. "No, it can't be, there's no such thing as ghosts."

"I'm not a ghost, Doctor. This isn't real, it's a dream," Rain said.

She tried to put her hand on his cheek but he flinched and quickly sidestepped away out of her reach. He stared at Alan and his face became ashen as he swallowed hard.

"I…I never meant to," he stammered as he stared at Alan. "I couldn't help myself. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to kill Ro…"

He trailed off as he turned his anguished gaze down to Rose's dead body.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he bent down to stroke Rose's cheek.

Alan knelt down beside him.

"Doctor. Brother, listen to me, this isn't real," he said gently. "The Valeyard captured you…"

"Yes, I know. He enslaved me so I could kill you and…I did. Oh please, please, I'm sorry, I know it's too late for that but I don't know what else to say. I couldn't stop myself and now…you're dead."

Alan glanced at Rain while the Doctor squeezed his eyes shut in agony. She came close to him.

"Doctor, listen to me, it's not real," Rain said.

"I'm sorry for you as well," the Doctor said, opening his eyes and looking at her. "You were an innocent victim and you didn't deserve to die. I…"

Rain put her hand over his mouth.

"I didn't die. Alan and I are alive and so are your children and your family. This isn't real, it's a dream world. The Valeyard put you here to keep you busy so you wouldn't fight back while he drained off your dark energy. It didn't happen this way, Love. Remember? You came back to the hotel with us and roomed with me and Imiko released you from his control. Do you remember this?"

"I…I remember dreaming about that and you and my family."

"No, this is the dream. Your family is real, Alan and I are real," Rain said, pleading with him to understand. "This…scene here never happened. You married me, you raised a family with me and we had children together, that's the reality, not this. Look at us; look at how solid we look. Do we look like ghosts to you?"

The Doctor swallowed hard when he saw tears start to fall from her eyes. He raised his hand tentatively and touched her cheek. Rain's hearts soared when she saw the look of hope on his face while he pressed on it.

"But…it can't be real. Nothing that wonderful ever happens to me," he murmured.

Alan groaned softly and knelt down next to Rain. The Doctor's gaze shifted to him and Alan saw the pain and guilt in his eyes.

"Forgive me, I never meant to mistreat you."

Alan chuckled.

"Mate, we've been through this before and I forgave you about two and a half centuries ago. Rain's right. This is an illusion that bastard forced on you and you're buying it hook, line and sinker. Stop it, ya old fart, you know better than this."

Rain giggled when the Doctor gave him an indignant look.

"Well, it's true. You're smarter than this, Te'lesau. You can't seriously think this is reality after two hundred plus years of living with us. Everything you've done with us and all the children you have and the family who loves you and in ten seconds flat Valley Girl has you thinking it's a dream. Now who's Mister Thickety Thickface?"

The Doctor gazed at the bodies of his murdered family members and looked at Rain who had tears rolling down her face. The Doctor reached up and brushed away the tears with the pads of his thumbs before he cupped her chin.

"Tell me again that you're not a dream," he murmured.

Rain smiled. She leaned in and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. The Doctor eagerly accepted it and moaned softly while he kissed back. When she finally stopped, the Doctor guided her to his chest and kissed the top of her head while he held her near.

"Now do you believe us?" Alan said. "After I had to watch that disgusting display of cootie sharing?"

Rain giggled when the Doctor smacked his head.

"That's better," Alan said. "At least you're back to your old hit me on the noddle self now."

Rain wrapped her arms around his back while the Doctor held her protectively and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry I doubted you were alive," he said. "I'm glad this is just a dream and I really didn't kill you. I don't think I could have lived with myself if I had."

"Nah, Imiko was watching you, remember?" Alan said. "I doubt she would have let you do any of this even if you did have the inclination."

The Doctor opened one arm and guided him into his embrace. Alan smiled as he patted his back.

"Thank you for coming to find me," the Doctor said.

"We couldn't let you or any of your other lives stay like this forever," Rain said. "I would go nuts without you around and the children would be heartsbroken along with everyone else. You're not alone, not by a long shot."

"I know that and I'm glad, so very glad."

"Well, now that we've talked some sense into you, are you ready to wake up and get the hell outta here?" Alan said.

The Doctor nodded. He gave him one more tight hug and Alan returned it with gusto. Holding onto Rain, he stood up and the two of them helped the Doctor to wake up.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

The first and second Doctors watched as Alan and Rain moved back and the tube with the Doctor slowly opened. Alan caught him as the Doctor hugged Alan and Alan sent comfort into his mind.

"I say, who is this fellow?" the second Doctor asked while the Doctor softly laughed and Alan helped him walk toward the first and second Doctor.

"I'm you," the Doctor said and the first Doctor blinked.

"I become a string bean?" he asked and the Doctor laughed.

"At some point, Sir," he said with a nod.

"And I get a brother and a wife?" the second Doctor asked, pointing at Alan and Rain.

"Yep," Alan said, popping the "p"

"What did he do to you, dear fellow?" the first Doctor asked and the Doctor sighed, knowing he couldn't tell them too much and scratched the back of his neck.

"He placed me in a dream world, made me relive one of the most horrific days of my life and changed the outcome," he said and they nodded.

"Do you think he did the same to the others?" Rain said as she looked at the tubes and the first Doctor shook his head.

"No, my dear, we were just somewhere else," he said and she nodded.

"Wait, Te'lesau, didn't we see Amato?" Alan asked.

"Who is Amato?" the second Doctor asked.

"He's a friend," the Doctor said then looked at Alan. "Do you think he's taken the rest of the family?"

"There's only one way to find out!" Alan said then turned and looked at Hamish and Mirza. "Mirza, you stay here with Hamish and the Doctors and we'll be right back!"

"Yes, Mast…Alan," Mirza said with a nod of his head and the Doctor, Alan and Rain left the room. Mirza looked at Hamish as he nodded and walked to the next tube. He was about to touch the frosted glass when he turned and walked to the last tube, the stick clicking softly on the floor.

"What are you doing?" the second Doctor asked and Hamish blinked. He slowly reached out as he placed his hand on the glass and went ridged.

The wind blew in his ears as Hamish opened his eyes and stood up. Dusting himself off, he picked up the stick when he walked across the barren landscape and the ground crunched under his feet. He listened to the wind howling around him when he saw someone sitting on a large rock and was rubbing his leg. Hamish softly walked closer when the thirteenth Doctor looked at him and smiled.

"Hello, Hamish," he said and Hamish blinked.

"Hello, Doctor," Hamish said and the thirteenth Doctor grunted, rubbing his leg some more. "Are you alright, Doctor?"

"I broke my leg a little while ago. Hurts like hell," he said and Hamish nodded.

"Um, I understand that I am not supposed to know what lies ahead for me but I need tae ken one thing. What is my destiny?" he asked and the thirteenth Doctor smiled.

"Well, I can't go into details, but you are going to become a vital part of Gallifreyan society."

"Are you saying that I am going tae be more than just a teacher?"

"Yep, you are going to be brilliant!"

"Can you give me a clue?"

"Did your father ever tell you about the War Games?"

"Aye, he said that was the last adventure he had with my pa-paw."

"Did he tell you about the War Chief?"

"He said that the War Chief was the evil bastard behind the games."

"Well, that wasn't true. The War Lord was behind the games. The War Chief was just taking pleasure out of watching the men and women he had captured fight the same battles over and over."

"That's barbaric!"

"Yeah, but, you see, you will become the new War Chief," the thirteenth Doctor said and Hamish's eyes went wide.

"Are you telling me that I'll turn evil an' use people like so many pieces on the chessboard?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. All I can tell you is that the War Chief plays an important role in bringing peace to the universe."

"An' this War Chief is me?" he asked and the thirteenth Doctor nodded.

"How are things going? Is Namid with you?"

"Aye, she is an' I've woken two of you. Alan an; Rain woke up your tenth life," Hamish said and the thirteenth Doctor sighed.

"Yeah, I remember what that bastard did to me," he said with a nod of his head then blinked. "Have any of you contacted Adam yet?"

"Why?"

"Never mind," the thirteenth Doctor said with a wave of his hand and tried to stand up. Hamish knew that he couldn't touch him as the thirteenth Doctor grunted and slowly stood up, smiling at him. "Guess it's time to wake up, yeah?"

"Aye, so it is," Hamish said as they closed their eyes and faded away.

"Careful now," the second Doctor said as Hamish blinked and Mirza helped the thirteenth Doctor to sit on the chair near the door. Mirza placed another chair under the thirteenth Doctor's leg and Hamish moved slowly toward him and the stick clicked against the chair.

"How are you feeling, Doctor?" he asked and the thirteenth Doctor smiled. He forgot that Hamish was still blind as he touched Hamish's hand and Hamish wrapped his fingers around his fingers.

"I'm ok," he said then looked at the other tubes and blinked. "Guess you better go wake up the others."

"Aye," Hamish said as he let go of the thirteenth Doctor's hand and walked toward the tubes.

(Adam's universe)

Tony and Adam walked into the control room while John and Nigel looked at them and Tony looked at the console. Adam nodded as Tony walked closer and placed his hands on the console.

"This isn't your TARDIS, is it?" he asked while Adam walked closer and shook his head.

"This is Alan's TARDIS," Adam said and Tony smiled.

"They let him have one?" he teased and Adam gently smacked his arm. "Is he still loony?"

"Oh yeah," Adam said then introduced him to John and Nigel and Tony nodded at him.

"So, now what do we do?" John said while Nigel looked at the screen and blinked.

"Um, I think we should get the hell out of here!" Nigel said as they looked at the screen and Tony noticed that his people were coming back down the alleyway.

"How many people are on your team?" Adam asked.

"Around thirty," Tony said and Adam nodded.

"Right," Adam said then looked up at the ceiling. Before he could speak, three imagers and toy blasters appeared on the console and Adam gently stroked the glass. "Put these on and let's go."

"Where are we going?" Nigel asked and Adam looked at the doors.

"We're about to join Torchwood," he said while placing the imager on, picked up the toy blaster and headed for the doors.

Mirza was stunned by how different each life of the Doctor was from the other as they stood around in small, talking to each other, and watched as Hamish walked to the last two tubes and blinked. He didn't ask the Doctor's older lives about the War Chief, though it was the second Doctor who would meet him eventually, but he wondered if the last two lives would know when it happened and why.

"_Well, Lad, you're nae going tae fine out by standing here," _he thought when he placed his hand on the glass and went ridged.

Standing up, Hamish held the stick in his hand as he walked along the barren landscape and started walking. The thunder echoed around him as he looked around when he saw the eleventh Doctor curled into a ball on the ground and he half ran toward him, kneeling down on the ground.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" he asked and the eleventh Doctor looked at him.

"Who are you?" he asked and Hamish sat back on his legs. Duer had told him about being forced to regenerate into his eleventh life then was placed in exile and Hamish wondered if this version of the Doctor was from that time.

"My name is Hamish McCrimmon," he said and the eleventh Doctor blinked.

"Are you related to Jamie?" he asked.

"Aye, he is my father," Hamish said and the eleventh Doctor frowned.

"Wait, I know all of Jamie's kids. There is no Hamish," he said then Hamish smiled. After Jamie had brought Hamish to the future, Hamish had wondered why the Doctor joked and said they had met when Jamie introduced him to the Doctor. They had met here in this barren waste and Hamish smiled, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Aye, Sir, there is. See, I'm his son from the life he had before his mind was put back together. There was this time problem an' he had tae go into the past, with your permission, an' brought me an' my family here tae the present. Well, the present after…" he said then stopped, knowing he couldn't tell him the rest.

"Are you saying that you come from after I'm in exile?"

"Aye, but you've been captured an' I need you tae wake up."

"I'm asleep?"

"An' so are your other lives. Uncle Alan an' Aunt Rain are trying tae help Namid…"

"Wait, my daughter is trying to rescue me?

"It's a long story, Sir, so I need you tae wake up!" he said and the eleventh Doctor uncurled himself, stood up and looked at Hamish.

"What's with the stick?" he asked, pointing to it.

"I'm blind," Hamish said and the eleventh Doctor's mouth dropped open.

"And you're helping them rescue me?"

"Let's just say that I'm a bit of a daredevil," Hamish said with a wink and the eleventh Doctor smiled.

"Right, let's go," he said as they closed their eyes and faded away.

"I have you, Teacher," Mirza said as Hamish blinked and the eleventh Doctor looked around at the others.

"I say, take a look at this one," the second Doctor said as he walked closer and walked around the eleventh Doctor. "I like the bowtie."

"Bowties are cool," the eleventh Doctor said with a smile and the second Doctor nodded.

"He's a bit young, if you ask me," the third Doctor said and the second Doctor scowled at him.

"Well, no one asked you," he said sternly and Hamish softly laughed.

"Doctors, please, there isn't time for this infighting," Hamish said then looked at the last tube. The eleventh Doctor watched him walk toward the tube when he placed his hand on Hamish's shoulder and Hamish stopped, turning toward him.

"Where is my tenth life?" the eleventh Doctor asked, taking a quick count of which of his lives were in the room.

"He went with Uncle Alan and Aunt Rose," he said and heard the eleventh Doctor sighing. He could feel the want coming from him when he placed his hand on top of the eleventh Doctor's hand and nodded. "I ken that you want tae go help them but I need you tae stay here until they send for us."

"Right," the eleventh Doctor said as Hamish let go of his hand and looked at the last tube. The eleventh Doctor became concerned when Hamish became ridged after touching the glass and Mirza tapped his arm, making him looked at him.

'Teacher is fine, Master, he's in there," Mirza said, pointing to the tube and the eleventh Doctor nodded.

The wind and thunder roared around him as the long fingers of lightning slashed across the sky and Hamish stood up, picking the stick off the ground. Walking across the broken ground, he looked around when he saw the twelfth Doctor and blinked. He wasn't shocked by how young the eleventh Doctor looked but the twelfth Doctor looked no more than a young man in his early twenties or late teens. Walking closer, he watched as the twelfth Doctor turned to him and smiled.

"Greeting, War Chief," he said with a polite bow and Hamish stopped, his hearts thumping hard in his chest.

"Um, greetings, Doctor," he said and the twelfth Doctor tilted his head to one side.

"Uh-oh, I forgot about this. This is when the Valeyard takes my lives and you're here to rescue me, right?" he asked and Hamish nodded.

"And I have been told aboot my destiny. Well, most of it. Am I right in thinking that, in your turn as the Doctor, I'm already the War Chief?"

"Well, only for a few days," the twelfth Doctor said with a grin and Hamish nodded. "So, guess it's time for me to wake up then."

"Aye, it is, but…" Hamish asked and the twelfth Doctor walked to him, giving him a big grin.

"Hamish, don't worry, your dad and mother, hell, all of us, are so proud of what you did and I have a feeling that you're going to be brilliant. After all, you're a McCrimmon!" he said and Hamish nodded. Closing their eyes, they faded away and the storm slowly faded, leaving the barren landscape once more at peace.

"Oh, now this is getting silly!" a voice said as Hamish opened his eyes and the sixth Doctor was pacing around the twelfth Doctor. "I will not change into a child!"

"You don't, you clown, you're going to turn into him!" the fourth Doctor said as he pointed to the seventh Doctor and the sixth Doctor growled.

"That's even worse!"

"Hey!" the seventh Doctor said as the second Doctor walked to him and patted his shoulder.

"There, there, just ignore him," he said and the seventh Doctor nodded.

"Are you ever going to stop arguing with yourself?" Hamish asked as the twelfth Doctor walked to him and placed his hand on top of Hamish's hand.

"Nope," he said when the thirteenth Doctor whistled and the others looked at him.

"Look, we all know that we're never going to agree on everything but, right now, our family is in trouble and we need to stick together," he said as the fifth Doctor helped him stand up and the first Doctor handed him the cane.

"He has a point," the eighth Doctor said.

"But the question is, my dear fellows, is just what are we going to do, hm?" the first Doctor asked and they looked at each other while the hissing from the tubes echoed around them.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

The Doctor followed his brother and sister while they tried to find the Valeyard. While they walked along, the Doctor held onto his wife's hand silently thanking any deity he could think of that what he had just gone through had all been a dream and this was his reality. As they walked, Alan looked back at the Doctor.

"Any idea what we're going to do to Valley Girl once we find him?" he said to him and Rain.

"Put him in a teeny tiny box and mail it to Pluto?" Rain said.

"Nah, too complicated. I say we put the bastard in cryostasis and have done with it," Alan replied.

"And wouldn't that be just as complicated as putting him in a box and mailing it?" the Doctor said.

Alan was about to reply when the Doctor grabbed his shoulder. He put his finger to his lips when Alan looked back at him. They stood in a corridor and listened when they heard the Valeyard up ahead of them.

"So," the Valeyard said with a sneer. "I finally found the brat."

He had been searching for Namid when he turned a corner and ran into her. Namid had been waiting calmly for him but the Valeyard was so elated at finding her that he didn't stop to question why she was just standing there when he turned the corner. He sneered at the redhead.

"Hello, Duckie, I'm your daddy," he said with glee. "Aren't you gonna give your daddy a kiss?"

"Your reign of terror is over, Valeyard."

The Valeyard threw back his head and laughed.

"Who says? You? The former blind girl who thought to bring another blind person and a whore with you to stop me? Why didn't you bring that army you call a family with you instead of risking your life facing me."

"I don't need my family. I'm more than capable of stopping you on my own."

The Valeyard laughed again.

"You won't hurt me. You're too much of a goody goody like your father. You'll try to turn me back into a good little bloke rather than kill me."

"Spot on, that's exactly what I had in mind," Namid said.

The Valeyard snorted.

"Do it then…if you can," he said, assuming an attack stance.

He raised his eyebrow when Namid closed her eyes.

"What? You gonna pretend you're blind again? Or you can't bear to fight someone who's a version of your father. Because I am, you know. I sprang from the Doctor so I'm technically your…"

He trailed off when Namid started to glow with a golden light and for once, he was speechless. Compassion opened her eyes and he saw gold swimming in her green eyes.

"Wait," he said when he finally found his voice, "I've seen this before. That bitch, Rose. She looked the same way when she became the Bad Wolf."

"Very observant," Compassion said.

"Wait, you're the Bad Wolf?" the Valeyard said.

"Not exactly. My name is Compassion and I'm a living TARDIS."

"What?" the Valeyard said in shock.

An evil grin spread over his face.

"A living TARDIS, eh? I can use someone like you. Come to Daddy, Sweetie. You can help me conquer the universe."

He lunged for her but Compassion quickly entered the vortex. The Valeyard let out a roar of anger when she disappeared.

"I WILL HAVE YOU!" he roared. "YOU WILL BE MINE, LIVING TARDIS!"

"I seriously doubt that."

The Valeyard spun around and saw the Doctor, Alan and Rain.

"So, the weakling escaped," he sneered. "Tell me, did you enjoy your little nap?"

"Namid is right, this is the end, Valeyard. All of the Doctors have been freed and playtime is over."

"Oh, I don't think so. You see, I still have some tricks left. Not to mention I must have your daughter for my own. A living TARDIS is just what I need. Perhaps I'll let the three of you live long enough to see her be corrupted and turned to the darkness. After that, I'll kill all of you slowly and painfully until you beg for death."

"Gee, now who's using worn out clichés?" the Doctor taunted.

The Valeyard snarled at him and lunged into their midst. He aimed himself at Rain and she grunted when he rammed into her and knocked her over. He started to choke her while the Doctor and Alan fell on top of him, hitting him and grabbing his arms, trying to get him away from her before she regenerated. The Valeyard hit Rain hard in the face and turned as he kept one hand on her neck. Rain tried to push him off her while he in turn fought the Doctor and Alan. The four of them fought and kicked and punched each other, bruising and bloodying each other in the process.

Then the Doctor heard a noise and he grinned when he saw the other Doctors except for Thirteen, Hamish and Mirza hurrying to join them. The Valeyard let out a roar of fury when all of them joined the fight. He punched and kicked as fast and as hard as he could, lashing out blindly but there were too many people and he was quickly subdued. Twelve and Eight pulled him up to his feet and held him firmly by his arms while the others surrounded him. When he tried to pull out of Twelve and Eight's grasp, the others grabbed him while Ten gloated silently.

"Like I was saying, your reign of terror is over with, Valeyard."

"So now what? You gonna put me in prison? Cause if you do, I'll find a way to escape and kill you all and that goes double for that loser clone…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a loser Halfling, I get it," Alan said angrily.

"Not you, the other you, the one whose daughter I kidnapped. I believe he calls himself Adam?"

The Doctor, Hamish, Rain and Alan froze in stunned shock.

"What?" Alan said. "Who are you?"

The Valeyard smirked at him.

"Ask your idiot clone brother," he said.

He tried to break free again and the others held him fast.

"What do we do with him?" Amato asked the Doctor.

He smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think we'll freeze him indefinitely. He's right. Prison is too risky."

_Perhaps we can find a way to get through to him like we did with you, Brother,_ he thought to Amato.

Amato nodded and the Doctor patted his shoulder. The Doctor smirked when he saw the fear on the Valeyard's face.

"No, you can't do this to me! Let me go!" the Valeyard said as he struggled to get free.

"Funny, I'm not feeling any sympathy for you at the moment. I believe the best place for you is the cryochamber."

They heard a familiar wheezing sound. The Doctor, Alan, Rain and Amato turned and everyone watched with them as Compassion slowly materialized behind them. The Doctor grinned.

"Then again, there is absorption since my daughter has decided to return to us," the Doctor said smugly.

"What do you mean?" the Valeyard asked.

"I'm going to take you into my body and the TARDIS energy will cleanse you and change your dark energy to light," Compassion said.

"No! You can't do that to me! Stay away from me!" the Valeyard said.

The Doctor gloated silently when he saw true fear on the Valeyard's face. Fear he guessed that had been on the faces of countless numbers of the Valeyard's victims. He smiled tenderly at Compassion when she squeezed first his shoulder and then Rain and Alan's shoulders. Then the Doctors made a way for her as she came towards him. Everyone watched in awe as she glowed with the brilliant golden light. The Valeyard continued to struggle as she put her hands on his shoulders. Twelve and Eight let go when the Valeyard's screams of rage were cut off and he became a ball of energy. Compassion took him into her body and everyone watched in awe as the gold light became a white blinding radiance. Everyone backed up and shielded their eyes as Compassion glowed brighter and brighter.

"Gee, can't wait till this happens in our timeline," Alan said. "She'll be handy to have if the lights go off in a thunderstorm."

It took several minutes for Compassion to complete the process. During that time, the Doctor noticed that his earlier counterparts were backing away from her and he knew it was because that Time Lord sensation when something unnatural was occurring was kicking in because he was fighting the same impulse. But when it was over and she brought him back out of her body and sat him on the ground, the glowing stopped and Namid returned to normal as the light grew and faded, leaving the Valeyard behind. The Valeyard was lying in a heap, dazed and confused. Everyone came closer to him while Namid staggered back. Alan caught her as Rain came to her side.

"Are you okay, Baby?" Rain asked, touching her cheek.

"Yeah, that took a lot out of me. I've never had to cleanse someone before. I'm just a bit knackered but I'll be alright, I promise. Where's my daddy though?"

"He's in the other room, child," One said. "He said his leg was broke and he needed time to recover. He's resting."

"I'm going to go see him then," Namid said.

The others nodded and stepped aside as she went through them.

"Right," the Doctor said to the others. "Time to see if the Valeyard really has become cleansed."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

"What did he mean by him being the one that kidnapped River?" Alan asked as they waited for the Valeyard to wake up and the Doctor thought for a few seconds.

"I don't know. Brother, what is…Where's Duer?" the Doctor asked as they looked around and the Valeyard softly moaned.

"He's…in…the dream world…too. I took him…and his bitch…and the mind…freak…and was…going to…kill them…after I…killed you," the Valeyard said then passed out.

"Rainbow, can you find Uncle Duer?" he asked and Namid closed her eyes.

"Yes," she said as she opened her eyes and ran down the hallway, grabbing Hamish's hand as she ran.

"Carefully, Lass, I'm still blind, you ken," he said as she nodded and they ran down the passageway then stopped at a large door. The door hissed opened while they ran into the room and Namid felt her hearts hurting. Frankie, Cameron and Duer were in tubes as Duer's face contorted in pain and she turned Hamish toward her, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"They're in tubes like the ones my daddy's lives were in. Do you think you can wake all three of them up at the same time?" she said as he thought for a few moments and nodded.

"I can try," he said as she kissed his cheek and his ears turned pink. She led him to the tubes when she placed the stick on the floor and he placed his hands on the tubes with Frankie and Duer in them. She felt his body grow ridged as she whispered a soft prayer and gently stroke his hair.

"Where do I begin?" the Master asked as he walked around the table and tapped the bone saw in his hand. Duer was lying naked on examination table as he looked up at him and growled. He tried to think of Koschei, who came from Amato's universe but never became the Master, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to taint their friendship by what the Master was about to do to him and took a deep breath. "Oh, are you scared?"

"Not really. Do you want to know why?" he said, opening his eyes and the Master moved closer until they were face to face.

"Enlighten me!" he said when the door behind him opened and Lucy led Frankie and Cameron into the room.

"Well, for one thing, it's not a good idea to make him mad," Duer said as he glanced over at Cameron and winked at him.

"_Love, he doesn't know how to do it. I asked him and he just laughed at me," _Frankie thought and Duer sighed.

"What's he on about?" Cameron asked as he walked closer and the Master slid his arm around Cameron's shoulders then kissed his ear.

"Tell me, Cam, do you like mirrors?" Duer asked when Cameron's eyes went wide and he shivered. "Ah, you don't, do you?"

"Fuck off," Cameron said as he shoved the Master away from him and walked to Frankie.

"I mean I love making faces in the mirror. You should give it a try," Duer said and felt guilty about working on Cameron's fear of mirrors. There weren't any in his bedroom or bathroom at the house and he winces at reflective surfaces. Having one's mind live in a mirror world for two hundred years would do that to a person.

"Make him stop," Cameron shouted as the Master slapped Duer's face and Frankie held Cameron, turning his face away.

"That will be quite enough!" a voice said as the Master and Lucy turned around and looked at Hamish standing in the doorway.

"What the hell?" The Master asked as Frankie smiled and turned Cameron to face Hamish. Cameron had installed sonic devices that allowed Hamish to navigate his house and she hoped that seeing one of his best friends would snap him out of it.

"Cam, look at him," she whispered as Cameron looked at Hamish and blinked. Letting go of Frankie, Cameron walked to Hamish as Hamish looked at him and Cameron blinked.

"_Hamish, you have to shock him out of it. That's how I got Frankie to remember me," _Duer thought as the Master walked to Hamish and tapped him.

"Um, not to be rude, but who the hell are you?" the Master asked as Hamish looked at him then at Cameron and sighed.

"_Dinnae tell Lucy that I did this, aye?" _Hamish thought and Frankie softly smiled.

"_Tell her what?" _she thought when Hamish took hold of Cameron's head and kissed him full on the lips.

"Hey!" the Master said when Hamish moved back and Cameron blinked his eyes a few times then looked at the Master. The Master watched as Cameron's eyes went black and little tiny line crept up his neck and along his cheeks. His hair blew around his head as a blue light surrounded him and he floated off the floor. "Ok, that's new."

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Cameron shouted as he wiggled his fingers and the Master gasped, falling to the floor.

"Leave him alone!" Lucy said as Frankie sighed then balled her hand into a fist and punched her in the face. Lucy crumpled to the floor as Frankie flexed her fingers and smiled.

"Oh, yeah, that felt so good!" she said then walked to the table and started removing the straps that held Duer to the table. "You know, if we were alone, I would ravage you right now."

"Maybe later," Duer said as she helped him lift his head and he looked at Cameron then at Hamish. "Mind telling me what the hell's going on?"

"You do ken that you're…" Hamish started to say when the Master flew through the air and crashed into the wall, sliding slowly to the floor. "Uh, Cameron, could you nae do that right now?"

"Let me asked you this, Ham, is this a dream?" Cameron asked with a grin. The one thing Cameron Douglas wasn't was stupid and Hamish nodded. "Then allow me a little fun, eh?"

"Pa-paw?" Hamish asked as Duer thought for a few seconds then looked at Cameron.

"Yeah, go ahead," he said and Frankie lowered his head. Cameron wiggled his fingers as the Master flew through the air and Hamish walked to the table, looking down at Duer. "Hello, mind tell us how you can see all of a sudden?"

"Well, honestly, I'm nae sure. I ken that I can see when I dream, so that could be why. Do you ken when the Valeyard grabbed you?" Hamish asked and Duer sighed.

"We were in the kitchen, having a planning session for Cam's birthday, when these big creatures burst through the wall and grabbed us."

"I tried to blast them back out the hall but they knocked me out," Cameron said when the Master slammed into the ceiling and grunted.

"What I don't get is why the Valeyard took us. I'm not the Doctor. The Doctor is," Duer said and Hamish nodded.

"And Imiko killed him," Cameron said as he twirled his fingers in circles and the Master was spinning in the air like a pinwheel.

"That's the thing, Pa-paw, he told the Doctor that he isnae his Valeyard," Hamish said and Frankie helped Duer sit up, after covering him with a blanket.

"Then who's Valeyard is he?" Duer asked.

"He says he's from Uncle Adam's universe," Hamish said and Duer's eyes went wide.

"No, that's impossible! My Valeyard is dead! Adam killed him!"

"He just said that he was the one that kidnapped River an' mentioned Uncle Adam by name," Hamish said as he and Frankie helped Duer to his feet and Duer sighed, watching the Master fall to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Then I guess it's time to wake up," he said then looked down and blinked. "I hope I have some clothes on or this is going to be embarrassing."

Frankie smiled as she kissed his cheek and they closed their eyes, fading away.

(Adam's universe)

John and Nigel were stunned by the fact that they were able to sneak into the black SUV as it moved down the street and Tony held the wheel tightly in his hands. Nigel had made sure that the CCTV cameras didn't see them sneaking out of the TARDIS as he looked at the screen and was typing on the keyboard. Adam thought it would be safer for him to use an imager after their visit with the weevils and Nigel liked the idea of looking like his father. He had checked and was sad to find there wasn't a Captain Jack Harkness in Adam's universe but he was puzzled by an article he found.

"_Hey, Adam, I found a picture of you on the web but the name's wrong. It says that he was some actor and he, and his family, vanished," _Nigel thought and Adam, who was sitting in the passenger seat, sighed.

"_That would be my friend David. He looks just like me, or I look like him, and Pete was using him as bait to draw me out of hiding. I found out and moved him and his family somewhere safe," _Adam thought and Nigel nodded.

"_I get that, but people like him have fans. Didn't someone report seeing him?"_

"_He's not on this planet."_

"_You took them to another planet?"_

"_No, I took him into the future."_

"_Isn't Torchwood around in the future?"_

"_Well, yeah, but I took him to when it was finally disbanded."_

"_What about your father-in-law? Wasn't his family still around?"_

"_Come to think of it, no, there was no mention of his bloodline anywhere."_

"_What does that mean?" _John asked and apologized for listening in.

"_I have no idea," _Adam thought then looked at Tony and Tony smiled at him.

"Right, Munson, I want you to debrief the others while I take Keys, Bain and Carlisle to the mansion and tell the Commander that I'll have my report on his desk in the morning," Tony said and Greg Munson nodded. Adam arch an eyebrow at Tony as he softly shrugged and Adam smiled, shaking his head. After dropping the others off, the SUV headed down the street and Adam felt his hearts thud in his chest. It had been a long time since he had set foot in the Tyler mansion and he sighed, watching the SUV moving up the driveway. The SUV stopped at the stairs as they opened the doors and the spotlights bathed them in a blinding white light.

"_Holy crap, this isn't a home, it's an armed camp," _John thought as he looked at the people in black body armor patrolling the grounds and Adam nodded. Tony led the way as they headed for the stairs and Adam sighed, balling his hands into tight fists.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

"Oh, Rainbow," Thirteen said as he hugged his daughter. "I knew you could do it."

His leg finally felt better and he was able to stand and be with the others. He embraced his daughter tightly.

"You knew I'd come for you?" Namid said.

"I never doubted it for a moment."

"How does this happen?"

Thirteen looked up and saw the Doctor standing in front of him with Rain.

"You were fine with her becoming a living TARDIS then?" he asked.

"Yes, because as the years go by you'll see that she's more than capable of being Compassion. Granted I had my doubts at first and I was shocked and angry like I suspect you are but believe me, Namid will put your fears to rest, you'll see. When all this began happening, she was the first person I thought of that could help us and I was right it seems since the Valeyard has been cleansed."

"What about my other children? Sokanon and Chaska and Hope."

"Oh they do great things as well. Course I can't say what but all of the children will make you proud a hundred times over," he said.

The Doctor nodded. Namid blushed when he tousled her hair and Rain kissed her cheek. They looked over their shoulders when the Valeyard came into their midst. After being cleansed, he looked less frightening and even hesitated when he saw the angry looks on everyone's faces. Namid stepped up beside him.

"No, wait, he's not evil now. I purified him," she said before the Doctors attacked him.

"But he still has to atone for what he's done," Three said. "Beginning with shutting down these golem things of his."

"And sending us back where we came from," Eight said.

The Doctor felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked behind him and smiled when he saw Amato.

"Not me, I don't wanna go back. I'm in exile," he said to the Doctor.

"Don't worry, Brother, you won't be there for long. We convince Kin to shorten it. We're only in exile a little over a month."

Amato's face brightened.

"Really? But…still don't wanna go back all the same," he said, making a face.

"I'll ring you as soon as you return and make sure you're alright, okay?" the Doctor said.

"Actually," Namid said, coming up to them. "I have to make all of you forget this happened, especially since you now know I'm Compassion. You weren't really supposed to know that in the first place since Mummy was never supposed to come with us."

"But I still agree to let you become…Compassion," the Doctor said.

"Trust me, mate, when the time comes, you'll agree to it," Thirteen said.

"What happens to me then?" the Valeyard asked. "Am I supposed to come back and live with you now?"

"That's up to you," the Doctor said. "But you will tell us everything you know about Adam and why you're still alive after he killed you."

"I'm not the original Valeyard. I'm a clone."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"A clone? Who made you?"

"Pete. He and Torchwood took DNA samples from Adam and made me and several copies."

"Several copies?" Six said in horror, "there are more?"

"Yes, at Torchwood in the other universe," the Valeyard said.

Everyone groaned.

"Great. Now we'll have to fight him again and again and again just like the Daleks," Alan groaned.

"No, I think I can take you to the other universe," Namid said. "I can open a gap in reality long enough for me to slip through. However, I need to send most of you back to your respective time lines so we can repair the damage that was done when the Valeyard took you."

"Fine by me, I want to get away from this insane asylum," Six muttered.

"Yes, I need to get back and make sure Jamie and Victoria are alright," Two added.

"Not me, not yet, let me and Rain go with you," the Doctor said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"And me, Ya'nala, don't send me back just yet. I'm not in any hurry and I miss you. You're not the Namid of my time line but you're still my daughter. Please let me stay."

Namid nodded and Amato kissed her cheek.

Everyone else except for The tenth and eleventh and thirteenth Doctors and Hamish and Rain, I need you to come close to me, I need to absorb you so you won't remember what happened here and then I need to take you all back to your time lines and drop you off one by one before I come back here. So are you ready?"

They nodded and the Doctor and the ones who weren't going stepped back as the others stepped in. they watched in silent awe while Namid became Compassion and one by one converted the Doctors into energy and took them into her body. When that was done, she turned to the ones who were left.

"I won't be long, I just need to go through time and return them to their time lines."

"Be careful, Baby. I know you probably don't need me to say that but I'm still your mother and I worry about you."

Compassion smiled. She hugged Rain and sent love into her mind. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and promised she'd be careful. After that, she stepped back and they watched while she dematerialized and entered the vortex. When she was gone, the Doctor turned to the Valeyard.

"Right, we need to disable these golems of yours before she gets back," he said to him.

The Valeyard nodded.

"Can you forgive me?" he said to the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled and pointed to Amato.

"See this bloke. He was you once and he became the Doctor again and I forgave him so I s'pose it would be hypocritical for me not to forgive you. I'm just glad my daughter cleansed you."

The Valeyard nodded.

"Yes. I can finally see things clearly and I want to help defend the universe."

"I'm glad to hear that and we'll sort out what to do with you when this is all over. For now, we have the golems to shut down so we can be ready to go when Namid gets back."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

A soft flash of light alerted Susan as she ran to where she saw the light and was stunned to see the Doctor standing behind the rock, looking slightly confused about where he was.

"Grandfather!" she shouted as he turned to her and blinked.

"Ah, there you are, my dear," he said as she hugged him and he lightly laughed. "My, what was that for?"

"Don't you remember disappearing?" she asked and he hummed while thinking.

"No, I do not."

"Doctor?" Ian's voice called from the top of the hill as they looked up at him and he waved to him.

"Coming!" the Doctor said as they headed up the hill when Susan noticed something and frowned.

"Grandfather, where is your cane?"

"What was that?" Jamie asked as he pointed to the flash of light and they slowly walked toward the bushes.

"I say, how did I get over here?" the Doctor asked as they watched him coming out of the bushes and Zoe hugged him. "Zoe, are you alright?"

"Are you?" she asked and he blinked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"But, Doctor, you disappeared like a ghost," Jamie said and the Doctor arches his eyebrows up.

"I did, eh? Well, I think you both have been in the sun too long. I happened to see the TARDIS over there. Let go get something cold to drink, hm?" he asked as he went back into the bushes while they looked at each other, shrugged and went to catch up with him.

"I swear I saw something," Jo said as she and the Brigadier walked out of the TARDIS and saw the Doctor standing by the table. "Where did you come from?"

"Pardon?" he asked, a little confused.

"We came in here and you were gone," the Brigadier said.

"Nonsense, I've been here the whole time," the Doctor said then went to check on one of his experiments while they looked at each other and Jo softly shrugged.

"Welcome back, Master," K-9 said as the Doctor turned and looked down at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he knelt down and K-9 moved closer.

"Master has been gone for twenty-three point seven minutes."

"But I don't remember going anywhere," he said as he stood up and frowned. "Where is Leela?"

"Mistress is in the medical bay."

"Why?"

"She broke her toes when she kicked me."

"Ah, well, I better go help her then," he said as he left the control room and K-9 spun in a small circle, seeing Namid and she hushed him. With a soft grinding sound, she vanished and K-9's antennae twirled on its head.

"Found it!" the Doctor said when he came through the trees with the cricket ball in his hand and was stunned when Nyssa and Tegan ran to him, hugging him. "Oh, um, hello."

"Where were you?" Tegan asked as she gently smacked his chest and he frowned.

"I don't understand."

"We came to look for you but you disappeared," Adric said.

"Oh, I went down over that hill over there," the Doctor said as he pointed and they nodded. "Now, come on, I have a match to finish."

Watching him run off, they walked after him and Tegan gently shook her head, smiling.

"Oh, where is he?" Peri said as she paced back and forth when someone tapped her and she jumped, seeing the Doctor behind her.

"Do you normally talk yourself?" he asked and her mouth fell open.

"Where did you go?"

"Now what are you on about?"

"You got sucked up in this white light and vanished!" she said and he blinked.

"I did, did I?"

"I swear!"

"First off, I do not like swearing and, second, YOU were imagining things!" he said then left the control room and she growled, balling her hands into fists.

"Oooo, you…you…ooo!" she said then stormed off after him and the rotor gently bobbed up and down on the console.

Ace sat on a rock as she swung her legs back and forth when she saw someone coming and stood up. The Doctor waved his hat in the air as she smiled and ran toward him. He made a little grunt when she hugged him and he smiled.

"Where did you go?" she asked and he frowned.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he said, placing his hat on his head.

"You don't remembering vanishing in a white light?"

"Uh, no, I don't."

"Well, you did," she said with a nod of her head and he smiled.

"Come on then, let's go back to the TARDIS," he said as they started walking when a low wheezing sound filled the air and they looked at each other.

"Professor, that sounds like the TARDIS," she said as they started running and the Doctor held his hat against his head.

Grace looked at the chart when the doors to the ER opened and the Doctor walked inside. The knees of his trousers were tattered and he was looking at his hands. She walked to him as he looked up and sheepishly smiled at her.

"What happened to you?" she asked and the tips of his ears turned pink.

"I fell," he said shyly and she softly laughed.

"Well, let's go get you sorted," she said as they walked down the hallway and she slid her hands around his arm, causing a soft smile to spread across his face.

"Oi, Harkness, what have I told you about touching Rose?" the Doctor shouted as Rose let go of Jack and ran to him, hugging him. His hearts skipped a few beats as she looked up at him and he lightly coughed. "Uh, Rose, you can let go now."

"What happened, Doc?" Jack asked.

"What are you on about?"

"There was this white light and it grabbed you then you disappeared," Rose said as the Doctor blinked and scrunched his face up.

"Well, either you two are seeing things or something odd just happened," he said and Rose let go of him.

"Are we going to find out what it was?" Jack asked.

"Nah," the Doctor said then looked at Rose and smiled. "I'm starved. Want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure," she said as she took his hand and they left the control room. Shrugging, Jack went to follow them and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Latara, what's wrong?" the Doctor said as he ran out of the bathroom and she looked at him. Suddenly she remembered what happened with the Valeyard as she smiled and looked at her hand.

"I broke a nail," she said softly as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Rassilon, I thought you were being attacked!" he said then kissed her hand and she smiled.

"Sorry, why don't you go downstairs and let me fix it?" she asked as he nodded and left the room.

"Hello, Mimi," he said as she nodded then came into the room and Rain smiled at her. Namid smiled back as she swirled in a circle and her white gown floated around her legs.

"Well?" she asked as Rain walked closer and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"You look great," Rain said when someone knocked on the doorframe and Hamish walked into the room. She still was getting used to the long black hair and ice blue eyes of his sixth life and he looked stunning in his tuxedo.

"Good evening, War Chief," she said with a nod of her head and he sighed. She knew that he was still grieving over the death of his wife but agreed to come to the concert and she walked to him, straightening the bow tie he was wearing

"Och, I'm nae sure if I'll ever get used tae people calling me that," he said with a shy grin.

"You will, Teacher," Namid said as he nodded and she took his hand. Rain noticed how he quickly wrapped his fingers around Namid's fingers when she lightly coughed and looked at them.

"Right, let's go," she said as they left the room but didn't notice Compassion peeking out of the bathroom when she smiled then started glowing and vanished.

(Adam's universe)

The inside of the main hallway had changed since Adam lived there and he looked at the CCTV cameras mounted on the walls. People in black body armor moved from one room to the other as servants tried not to get in their way and Adam sighed.

"_What the hell happened to this place?" _he thought as Tony led them to the stairs and they walked up the stairs. Adam heard ghost voices of happier times when he stopped at the wall where the family pictures used to hang and touched the wall.

"Carlisle?" Tony shouted as Adam nodded and ran to catch up with him. He wanted to ask him telepathically what happened as they walked down the hallway and walked into the room. Adam recognized the bed as he blinked and wanted to lie down on the soft feather mattress and take a kip.

"_This used to be my bedroom," _Adam thought as Nigel and John looked at him and Adam ran a finger along the headboard.

"Tony?" Jackie's voice asked as Adam turned and looked at her walking into room. She older and tired as he felt his hearts aching and Tony walked to her, kissing her cheek. "Who are these three?"

"These are your new house guard, Mrs. Tyler," he said and she walked closer. Adam silently prayed that she didn't touch him and she walked from Adam to John to Nigel then back again and nodded.

"They'll do," she said when she stood in front of Adam and blinked. "What is your name?"

"Major Carlisle, Ma'me!" he said with a Scottish accent and she nodded.

"Come with me, Major," she said as he glanced over at Tony and he nodded. Adam followed Jackie out of the room as they went down the hallway then around the corner and headed for a pair of doors. Adam's hearts thumped hard in his chest when she opened the door and they walked into the nursery. The room looked untouched as he looked at the children's furniture and beds and the toys, games and others things on the shelves. "There are no cameras or microphones in here, Adam, take it off."

"Ma'me?" he asked and wondered how she knew it was him.

"You can fool me once, Adam David Storm, but I will not be fooled twice!" she said with a tone he knew well but didn't move.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ma'me. Now, if you will excuse me," he said, clicked his heels together, then left the room. He walked slowly but didn't turn around and headed back to his old bedroom. They looked at him when he walked back into the room and closed the door, walking to the bed then sat down.

"What did she want?" Tony asked.

"She thought I was someone called "Adam"," Adam said. Nigel had his laptop with him as he looked at the screen and nodded, seeing that the room was wired.

"Oh, yeah, my mother is very suspicious of new recruits. She thinks they're one of the aliens we're looking for," Tony said with a nod of his head.

"What do you want us to do now, Sir?" Nigel asked as he looked up from the laptop and Adam had noticed that he was sitting at an angel where the CCTV cameras couldn't see the screen of his laptop.

"I need you to patrol the area and, you…" he said, pointing to Nigel. "I need you to run a security check."

"Yes, Sir!" they said when Tony walked to the door and left the room. Nigel cracked his knuckles when he started tying on the keyboard then looked at the screen and smiled.

"_Eeni...Meani…Minni…Mo…Ready or not, here they go!" _Nigel thought when he hit the enter key and the four screens went blank. After Adam got off the bed, they walked to Nigel as he typed on the keyboard and they looking at the screens.

"_What is this one doing?" _John thought, pointing to the first screen.

"_She's going into the security systems and putting them into loops. They can't see what we're doing now or see us when we have to break into Torchwood."_

"_What about that one?" _Adam asked, pointing to the second screen.

"_She's going to copy all the Torchwood files pertaining to you and your brother. Good thing Cam upgraded them or we'd be fucked."_

"_And what's this one doing?" _John asked, pointing to the third screen.

"_She's setting up a virus to wipe out their systems when we're done."_

"_And what is this one doing?" _Adam _thought_, pointing to the last screen.

"_He's scanning for the Valeyard." _

"_And you're not going to get caught?" _John thought as Nigel looked at him and snorted. _"Ok, that was a dumb question."_

DADDY, I HAVE FOUND SOMETHING was on the screen as they looked at it and security video appeared on the screen. I FOUND IT IN THE DELETED FILES. THEY NEVER PERMANENTLY DELETE IT.

Adam looked at the date stamp on the file when he sat down hard on the bed and they looked at him.

"You ok?" John asked and Adam placed his face in his hands.

"No, I am not alright. THAT is the day that River was kidnapped," Adam said as they looked at the video of Pete handing a sleeping River to the Valeyward and the Valeyard walked inside Daisy. Pete was smiling while he watched Daisy vanish then walked inside the mansion, closing the doors behind him.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

"There," the Valeyard said as he finished shutting down the last of the golems, "they're deactivated."

"What about this place though?" Rain asked. "What's to stop someone from just walking in here and starting them up again?"

"I have plasma explosives. We can time them to explode after we leave and hopefully they'll turn this place to rubble," the Valeyard replied.

"What about you?" Amato said to him. "Are you staying with us?"

"Um…I don't think so. I think I'd like to go back to my original universe. If the clone is here…"

"Adam, his name's Adam," Alan said angrily. "We're not called Clone, we're not called Halfling, we clones do have names, yeah?"

The Valeyard nodded.

"If Adam is with you then I better go back and look after that universe," he said.

"Well, when Namid gets back, we'll tell her and she can take you over there," the Doctor said. "But be warned, if you muck up that universe and we find out about it, you better start running and hide yourself well because I'm not sorting out another mess made by the Valeyard. I've had my fill of him, the original and those from other universes. So I sincerely hope you are cleansed."

"I am. I feel it," the Valeyard said. "Your daughter cleansed me inside and out. I no longer want to be evil."

"Good," the Doctor said, patting his shoulder.

They all looked behind them when they heard the TARDIS's wheezing sound and saw Compassion materialize behind them. They smiled when Thirteen embraced her.

"How's your leg, Daddy?"

"Better. I finally got to use the rejuvenator on it and it's as good as new," he said, patting it. "Looking forward to going back home and having a nice long kip."

"What about the rest of you? Are you ready to go back?" Compassion asked them.

"He wants to go to Adam's original universe to stay," the Doctor said, pointing to the Valeyard.

"And I want to go to Torchwood as well so we can destroy those copies of me," the Valeyard added.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and muttered, "Bloody Torchwood, the other bane of my existence," under his breath.

Compassion told them to come close to her. One by one she touched them and converted them into energy. The Doctor was amazed as he felt himself being converted into energy and taken inside his daughter.

_Um…is there a chance she might eat us?_ Alan thought to them as the Doctor went inside her body with the others.

The Doctor floated around inside his daughter while she entered the vortex. He felt someone nudge him and figured it was Rain.

_Cool. I'm a miniature sun,_ Alan thought as he nudged him. _I can blind Rainy now._

_Not if I blind you first,_ Rain thought back.

The Doctor floated around, wondering where they were inside her body. He sensed nothing except darkness but then he figured it would be dark since a normal body doesn't have any windows. He floated up and bumped into something that wasn't a family member. He figured it was an organ but once again, it was too dark to see anything. He hovered there, once again marveling at what his daughter could do and how far she had come from the little blind girl he sired and raised.

When Compassion finally landed and brought them back out, the Doctor looked around once he had regained his corporeal form and noticed they were in a corridor. The walls were clean and white with no adornment. He looked at his daughter.

"Is this Torchwood?" he asked her.

"Yes, I brought us as close to the duplicates as I could," she replied as she turned off the Compassion side of her.

"Then we better get moving," the Doctor said. "I'm sure CCTV cameras are watching us at this very moment and we don't wanna get caught before we destroy these other clones."

Meanwhile back in the Doctor's timeline, Rose and Marion were sitting in the living room shaking their heads while their husbands danced around in front of them.

"Ha! See, you can't get rid of us!" Alan said as he and Adam danced. "We may come close to death but we'll never cross the threshold!"

"Because we're too good for the afterlife!" Adam crowed. "They wouldn't know what to do with us!"

"No argument there," Marion said to Rose while she giggled.

Their eyes widened when Alan bent over and mooned them while he pointed to his ass.

"Kiss this, Grim Reaper!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, the others in the house were watching them and laughing. Namid walked up to Alan and he took her hand as they danced around in a circle.

"Yup, your other father is just too good for death," Alan said as he danced with Namid.

"Um, you do realize that the Doctor, Rain and Hamish aren't back yet," Rose said as Sokanon, Hope and Chaska joined in the dance.

"They'll be back," Adam said. "We're alive which must mean they succeeded in defeating Valleri. It's only a matter of time until they come sauntering through that door and then we can par-tay!"

"Looks like you're already par-taying," Rose said.

Alan danced over to Rose and kissed her cheeks.

"And you love it! Don't sit there and pretend you're upset when I know full well you're happy I'm alive," he said.

"I am happy but I'll be a lot happier when the Doctor, Rain and Hamish are back safe and sound."

"All in due time, Starlight, all in due time. For now, let's boogie down and celebrate our victory over death!" Alan yelled.

Meanwhile, the Valeyard led the others to the lab where the clones were being stored. While they walked, everyone looked around, making sure that no one was going to sneak up on them while they fulfilled their mission.

To their relief, no one found them by the time the Valeyard reached the lab door. He tried it and found it locked. The Doctor came forward, tried his screwdriver and to his relief, the door unlocked. They went inside and shut the door behind them. In front of them were several tubes similar to the ones the Doctors had been imprisoned in. Scattered around the room were computer consoles, a few tables and some laboratory equipment. Along the walls were white cabinets and the counters underneath them contained more lab equipment. The Doctor stared at the clones, identical to the man standing beside him and he felt sick to his stomach knowing that Torchwood was responsible for not only resurrecting one of his deadliest enemies but possibly unleashing them on the universe. His jaw clenched for a moment as he stared at these abomination and he fought that rising sense of uneasiness that came from being around something unnatural. Ignoring the sensation, he looked at the Valeyard.

"Okay, how do we destroy them?" he asked him.

The Valeyard was about to say when suddenly they heard voices out in the hallway.

"Quick, hide!" the Valeyard said as they ran behind the tubes.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

"Wait, I have got some earlier video," Nigel said as he typed on the keyboard and John softly smiled, patting Nigel's shoulder.

"I never get tired of how you, Cam and Cameron can do that," he said and Nigel shrugged. He pointed to the screen as they looked at the CCTV video of men loading Daisy onto a flatbed truck and what looked like Duer was lying unconscious on the ground. Pete walked up to the figure when they watched him kick whoever it was on the ribs and the Torchwood agent looked at him.

"What should we do with him, Sir?" the man and Peter rubbed a thumb over his bottom lip.

"Put him in the van," Peter said as he started walking away then stopped when the man called to him.

"What if he comes to?"

"Kill him," Pete said and Adam balled his hands into fists.

They watched as Nigel showed them the next video and whoever it was sitting in a chair and was chained to a metal table. The light shined on his face and he looked like he had been beaten within an inch of his life. The door behind him opened as Pete walked into the room and smiled.

"Hello, Doctor," he said as whoever it was looked at him and laughed.

"You think I'm the Doctor?" he asked and Pete slammed his hands on the top of the metal table.

"Well, you aren't the clone!" Pete shouted and Adam blinked. In all the time he had been around Pete Tyler, he had never heard him call him a clone. Rose…Marion…would have slapped him silly and he knew that Jackie would have as well.

"What are you talking about?" the man who looked like his brother asked and Pete slid the folder he had in his hands towards him. He opened the folder as the man looked at the pictures of Duer and Adam and Pete pointed at the picture of Adam.

"This is the clone!" Pete shouted and the man smiled, sitting back in the chair.

"I see. Well, um…." he asked as he arched an eyebrow and Pete growled.

"I am Pete Tyler," he shouted and the man nodded.

"And you know the Doctor?"

"Yes, and I wish I never laid eyes on him!"

"And this clone has his memories?" the man asked as he looked at the picture.

"Yes, he even writes books based on them."

"Has he ever mentioned the Valeyard?" the man asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, he has," Pete said as he nodded his head. "He said that the Valeyard wants to kill the Doctor and take his lives."

"He's right. That'd EXACTLY what I want to do!" the Valeyard said as Pete's eyes went wide and the Valeyard smiled.

"You're the Valeyard?"

"I just said that, you stupid ape!" he said and Pete reached over, slapping him hard enough to split the Valeyard's lip. The Valeyard wiped the blood away as he smiled at Pete and tilted his head to one side. "So, am I to believe that you want to be rid of the Doctor and his clone?"

"That's exactly what I want!" Pete said and both John and Nigel felt the rage building in Adam's mind.

"Maybe we shouldn't…." John said when Adam snapped his head toward him and they saw that his eyes were jet black. They looked at the screen where Nigel had paused the video and he tapped the button, causing the video to start playing again.

"And why do you wish them dead?" the Valeyard asked and Pete sat in the chair across from him.

"If it wasn't for the Doctor, my Jackie would still be alive," Pete said and the Valeyard nodded.

"What did he do to her?"

"He brought those bloody Cybermen to my house and they made her one of them!" Pete shouted and Adam's eyes went wide.

"He did not!" Adam growled and John sent comfort into his mind.

"Ah, so you want revenge for what he did to her, am I right?" the Valeyard asked and Pete looked at him.

"Yes, oh, he brought the Jackie from his universe to this one but it wasn't the same. I do admit that I loved her, and we had a kid, but she also made me rescue the Doctor's slut and bring her here. I should have let the bitch get sucked into the void!" Pete said and Adam started shaking.

"Pause it!" Adam shouted then left the room and headed down the hallway. Jackie was still in the nursery when he closed the door and she turned, looking at him. He walked closer as she looked at him and blinked. "When did you figure it out?"

"Pardon?" she asked and he took the imager off.

"When did you figure it out it was me?" he asked and she noticed that his whole body was shaking. She walked cautiously closer when she slid her arms around him and pressed him against her.

"It was that day that "David" came to see me. You two may look alike, Sweetie, but your fingers twitch when you're upset," she said as he moved back and looked at her. Taking the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, he scanned her and lifted up the fringe, seeing the small scar on her forehead.

"When?" he asked as he placed the sonic screwdriver away and ran his finger along the scar.

"It was the day after you left with the Doctor. I was getting my usual physical and Doctor Morrison felt this lump. He made me get an x-ray and that's when he found it. Imagine my surprise when I found out that my…husband…used mind control on not only me but on our son," Jackie said softly and Adam gently kissed her forehead.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked and she brushed her hand against his cheek.

"I couldn't because he threatened to kill Tony if I did. I lost Rose. I wasn't going to lose him as well," she said then tears rolled down her cheeks and he held her, softly rubbing her back. She wiped her eyes and he smiled then held his hand out. She placed the imager back on him then took his hand and they left the nursery. They walked down the hallway when Adam stopped at the door and held up a finger. He walked into the room as John and Nigel looked at him and he half closed the door.

"I need the manipulator," Adam said and Nigel looked at it then at him.

"Why?" he asked while Adam walked to him and placed his hand on the manipulator.

"Just give it to me," Adam said and Nigel took it off, handing it to him. He walked to the door when he left the room and Jackie looked at Adam. Adam closed the door then placed the manipulator on his wrist, pushing the buttons. "Place your hand here,"

Jackie held onto Adam's wrist when he pushed the button and they vanished. He steadied Jackie when they appeared in the control room and the rotor moved up and down behind the glass.

"This isn't your TARDIS," she said as he smiled and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Nope, this Alan's TARDIS," Adam said with a smile and she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Is he one of those men back at the house?"

"Come on, Jacs, you've met Alan enough times to know what he's like," Adam said with a smiled and she sighed.

"I thought, maybe, that he grew up and was acting normal for a change," she sighed and he laughed.

"Sorry, but, no, he's still the same loony tunes he always was," he said and she nodded. Taking her hand, he led her down the hallway and went inside the medical bay. "Go lay down. I want to make sure the brainwashing was totally removed from your system."

Jackie nodded as she walked to the examination bed and he brought over the scanner. He moved the scanner over her body then along the sides of her head and she smiled up at him. Checking the screens, he helped her sit up then sat next to her and held her head in his hands.

"Look me right in the eyes and tell me one thing. Did you mean it when you said you would have been glad if I had died when my appendix went bad?" he asked and she saw the pain in his eyes.

"No, I didn't mean it," she said as she stroked his hair and sadly smiled.

"Why were you so mad when my brother said he was there for River at her first birthday party?"

"No, I wasn't mad at him."

"Jacs, you demanded Pete to call Torchwood," he said and she gasped.

"I did?"

"Yes, and, before that, you were mad at the fact that I had to take River out of Rose when she was an embryo and put her in the birthing ball."

"Well, you were performing surgery on my little girl."

"I was saving both their lives. I didn't want to lose River and I had help if anything would happen to Rose. As it turned out, both of them were fine. So was Jamie, after I did the same thing with him."

"But the others…." she said and he nodded.

"Do you want to know something?" he asked and she nodded. "Pete wouldn't let me save the others. He flat out refused and locked up the room where the incubator was."

"Are you saying…?"

"Yeah, you should have had SEVEN grandchildren instead of three," Adam said then pressed his lips together, realizing what he just said.

"What?" Jackie asked as he sighed and let go of her head. He reached into his pocket when he took out his wallet and looked through the pictures. He held out a picture of James, River and David, who was five years old at the time, and she took it in her hands, looking at it. "Who are they?"

"That's River and James," he said as he pointed to them and smiled at David, smiling back at him. "And that's David."

"You and Rosie had another child?" she asked and gently stroked the picture.

"Yeah, he's almost twenty years old," he said and her eyes went wide.

"What?" she gasped and he took the picture back. Jackie got off the examination bed when she started pacing back and forth and he watched the anger shadowing her face. "No, no, that bastard did NOT deny me watching my grandchildren grow up!"

"Jacs?" he asked when he stood up and she walked to him and slapped him. "Hey, don't slap me, slap him!"

"Oh, sorry, Love, she said and kissed his cheek. "Take me back to the house."

"Ok, but what we're going to show you is not pretty," he said and she arched an eyebrow at him and gave him a look that made him smile.

"Believe me, I want to see it!" she said as he nodded, placed her hand on the manipulator and pushed the button.

Meanwhile back in the Doctor's timeline, Namid walked along the path when she saw the tall shadow watching the moonlight then smiled, hearing the sound of Alan and Adam singing in the background.

"Teacher," she said as the stick clicked on the stone and Hamish turned around, the wind blowing his long hair around his head.

"So, you're back, are you?" he asked as she walked closer and took the stick from his hand, placing it against the back of the lounge.

"Yep, I'm back but you, my daddy and mommy aren't," she said and he nodded.

"We'll be home soon, mo comhachag bheag," he said and she blinked.

"Right, now what does that mean?" she asked and he laughed.

"Your Gaelic is getting rusty. It means "my little owl"," he said and she giggled.

"Well, it's been a bit since you called me that," she said then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He gently lifted her off the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he spun around in a soft circle. Both of them gasped when he fell backwards into the pool and laughed after coming up for air. The lights came on from the house when Alan and Adam ran outside and stopped near the pool. Looking at each other, they shrugged then dived in and Namid shouted as the water hit her. They came up for air as they swam to her and planted kisses on her cheeks.

"Oh, ick, you guys have sick breath," she said as they looked at each other and their mouths fell open.

"Och, methinks she needs a good dunking, aye?" Adam said and Alan nodded. Both of them heard a low growl when they slowly turned around and saw a pair of red eyes looking at them. Hamish folded his arms over his chest and they smiled, slowly backing away. "Or we could just hug her."

"That would be acceptable," Hamish said with a smile as they hugged Namid and all three of them sent love into her mind.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

After introducing John and Nigel to Jackie, they showed her the video they had found and Adam held her to his side. Tony had come into the room as he watched the video and Jackie held onto his hand.

"That son of a bitch," Tony growled but Jackie didn't say a word about him calling his father that and she gently squeezed his fingers. Nigel pushed the button as they watched the Valeyard smile at Pete and sit forward on the chair.

"So, what are you planning to do about the Doctor?" he asked and Pete smiled.

"I want him dead," he said and the Valeyard nodded.

"That's going to be tricky."

"Yeah, he can only stay here for only a short time."

"That isn't what I mean. What I am talking about is the clone. He won't let you near him," the Valeyard said and Pete smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll take care of my so called son-in-law," he said and the Valeyard arched an eyebrow at him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I've developed a formula that will destroy a Time Lord and I plan to use him as a guinea pig!" Pete said and Jackie gasped.

"Oh, I never asked, but does the clone have a name?"

"His name is Adam," Pete said and the Valeyard laughed.

"Oh, that is very biblical!" he said and Pete snorted.

"Would have been better if he called himself Cain," Pete said and the Valeyard nodded.

"And didn't Cain kill Abel?" he asked and Pete blinked.

"What are you on about?"

"Well, seeing that I look like the Doctor, what if we got Adam to kill me and make him THINK he killed his brother?"

"No, I want them both dead!" Pete said and slammed his fist on the table.

"Ah, but what if we did something that brought the two of them together and, well, things happen, eh?" the Valeyard said when Pete smiled and nodded. "The thing is, what do we use as bait?"

"Oh, I have the perfect bait," Pete said as he slid the next photograph put of the folder and two year old River smiled at them.

"Who is that?"

"That is my…granddaughter," Pete said with venom in his voice and Adam balled his hands into fists.

"Ohhh, I see, and you want me to take her to lure them out of hiding?"

"Yes!" Pete said and the Valeyard smiled, sitting back in the chair.

"What happens if this doesn't work?"

"I plan on using these!" Pete said when he slid a new photograph at the Valeyard and Nigel hit the pause button. He brought the photograph onto the screen and John frowned.

"What the hell is that?" John asked and he looked at the rows of tubes in the photograph.

"What are those?" the Valeyard asked after Nigel hit the play button and they looked at the screen.

"Those are clones," Pete said with a smile and the Valeyard blinked.

"The Doctor's clones?" he asked and Pete smiled wider.

"Yep," he said and the Valeyard frowned.

"You made more of him?"

"The only difference is that they're blank slates. All they need is a mind, say a mind like yours, to turn them into killing machines."

"Now wait one moment…" he said and Pete leaned over the table and glared at him.

"I only need one! You can have the rest," he said then sat down. "Think about it. You would have a vast army of duplicates. No one would know for sure if you were dead or not."

"Hmm, that does sound tempting," the Valeyard said as he thought for a few seconds then sat forward on the chair. "Where did you get the genetic material to make them? I can't see the Doctor giving it to you."

"No, but I did have some of his genetic material available," Pete said and tapped the picture of Adam.

"No, he didn't!" Jackie said as her eyes went wide and Adam wrapped his arms around him.

"Where did he get the genetic material?" Tony asked and Adam looked at him.

"Do you remember when I went to Torchwood to have those tests done?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Tony said with a nod of his head.

"And when my appendix went bad?" he asked and Tony nodded his head.

"Wait, if all he needed was your genetic material, why didn't he let you die after you slipped into a coma?"

"Simple, my brother wasn't here. He wanted to get rid of both of us and knew that he wouldn't have a reason to come back after I died. True, he could have taken Rose with him but she wouldn't leave you and your mum. So, he had to wait until we were both here to do what he wanted to do. Got it?"

"Yeah, but it sounds like a stupid idea. What if you and Rose went back with him and stayed there?"

"Again, Rose wouldn't leave you and your mum behind and your mum wouldn't leave your dad," Adam said and Jackie nodded, feeling the bile churning in her stomach. Tony nodded as Nigel hit the play button and they looked at the screen.

"So, you used the clone's genetic material? That sounds like making a copy of a copy. It won't be perfect," the Valeyard said and Pete smiled.

"I'm betting you could fix it so they are," he said and the Valeyard blinked.

"It would be a challenge. I need my TARDIS though."

"Why?"

"Well, how do you expect me to get the little bugger? Just walked into your house and nab her?"

"Of course," Pete said with an evil smile and the Valeyard thought for a few minutes.

"Fine, I'll help you," he said and Pete smiled.

"Here's the part where Pete hands River over to him," Nigel said as he typed on the keyboard and showed them the video where Pete handed River to the Valeyard and the Valeyard walked inside Daisy. They watched as Daisy vanished and Pete, smiling, walked back into the house.

"He…We…You…He put us through all that so he could get hold of your brother?" Jackie stuttered and Adam turned her toward him, locking eyes with him.

"Jacs, please, don't put this all on my brother," he said and she growled.

"Well, who should I blame? No matter what happened, he was right in the middle of it!"

"Yeah, but did he ever break his word when it came to Rose? He sent her home to you! He let her come here because this is where you were! Do you know that he was on the verge of killing himself after it happened? He didn't want to live without her!"

"How do you…?" she said as he gave her a look and she nodded.

"Do you know that he wasn't thinking when he saw her again? He just wanted to run to her and hug her so hard because he missed her that much! Imagine a love that strong that you'd risk losing a life in order to stay with her. That is why he stopped his regeneration! He was scared that she wouldn't want the new him because he didn't look like the man she was in love with! She had gone through that once and he was damned if she was going through that again!"

"And, by doing that, you…" she said and he nodded.

'Yeah, by doing that, I was born. What he didn't count on was that a lot of the love he felt for her, some of the courage, too, would flow into me! I love your daughter and would die before anything bad got hold of her!" he said and she nodded, kissing his cheek.

"I'm not mad at him," she said then looked at the screen and Pete smiled at her. "Him, I want to break his bloody neck!"

Nigel was typing on the keyboard when one of the screens flashed and he smiled, looking at Adam.

"Oh, I am good!" he said as they looked at the screen and he pointed to the video. "There must have been a CCTV camera in that warehouse where they held River. I have all sorts of video of the Valeyard and Pete in the warehouse but this is one piece I think you might want to see."

Nigel played the video of Adam killing the Valeyard and Duer taking Adam out of the room and they were stunned to see Pete walking into the room. He knelt down as he looked at the body and smiled.

"Sucker," he said then got up and turned as two men walked into the room, looking at the body.

"Commander, what do you want us to do with the body?" the man asked and Pete looked down.

"Burn it," he said as he left the room and they watched the men placed the Valeyard's body in the body bag.

"Where is the other Valeyard?" Jackie asked and Nigel typed on the keyboard.

"He snuck out of the building while the rest of them were cleaning things up. You can see him sneaking into that SUV," Nigel said as he pointed at the screen but Adam was watching Marion and Duer, who was holding onto River, lead him to Duer's TARDIS. He blinked a few times when he tapped Nigel and pointed to the screen.

"Replay that but focus on me," he said as he pointed to the screen and Nigel typed on the keyboard. They watched as Pete walked to Rose and talked to her. He was patting Adam's neck as Adam hit the pause button and looked at the screen. "Can you do a close up on his hand?"

Nigel typed on the keyboard when they looked at the screen and Adam squinted his eyes.

"Ok, can you get a close up on my neck?" he asked and Nigel typed on the keyboard then cleared up the picture of Adam's neck. A tiny trickle of blood oozed down his neck as they looked at each other and Jackie growled.

"Oh, Rassilon, that's when he did it! He injected whatever that stuff he was going to use on your brother in your neck while he was talking with Rose," John said and Adam nodded.

"What he didn't know was that a complete transfusion of Time Lord blood cured me of whatever it was," Adam said and they nodded.

"But how did the Valeyard get to our universe if Adam killed him?"

"Ah, that's the good bit," Nigel said as he typed on the keyboard. "See, our little Miss Daisy let me into her systems and I found this!"

"Who's Daisy?" Jackie asked and Adam coughed.

"She's Alan's TARDIS," he said then explained about how Alan broke the Valeyard's control over her and how she helped save the Doctor and the others. "It took a bit of work but she's one hundred percent on our side. In fact, she took good care of me when I was in a coma a few years back."

"You were what?" she said with a stunned looked and he softly laughed.

"I'll tell you later," he said when Tony tapped his shoulder and Adam looked at him.

"So, what do we do now, Boss?" Tony asked and Adam smiled.

"We're getting out of here," Adam said when Nigel held up a finger and smiled.

"Ok, I downloaded all the evidence and set the virus into the system," he said as he turned the laptop off then stood up, cracking his back and neck. "Let's get the hell out of Dodge."

"Nope, we can't leave just yet. We need to do one more…" Adam said then looked at Tony and Jackie. "Make that two more things." With the others holding onto his wrist, Adam pushed the buttons then took a deep breath and hit the button, leaving a small blue light as they vanished.

It didn't take long for Nigel to break into Torchwood's security system as they walked down the hallway and Adam used the scanner he had borrowed from Daisy. He had left Jackie and Tony with Daisy and she was apologizing to them for her hand in what happened to River.

"It's this way," Adam said as he pointed to the door and Nigel and John ran to catch up with him.

"Adam, will you slow down!" John said as Adam walked faster and held the scanner tighter in his hand. John took hold of Adam's shoulders when Adam looked at him and growled. "Look, I know that you're pissed off. Hell, I would be too if this happened to me."

"But it didn't happen to you! It happened to me! Duer is MY brother and he created those things to kill him! He used me as a bloody guinea pig and nearly killed me! What makes it worse is that they used MY daughter as bait!" Adam said and John nodded.

"Yeah, but it was MY brother that was the Valeyard. Can you imagine the shit I went through while he was like that? I wanted to kill him and, truthfully, I didn't care if he killed me in the process!"

"Guys, can we put the blame game on hold until we find those clones and get rid of them?" Nigel asked and they nodded, heading down the hallway. They came to the lab door when Adam saw that the door was opened and hushed them. They slowly entered the room when they stopped and looked at the tubes and Adam's hearts sank. They walked by the tubes when someone tapped Adam's shoulder and he spun around, seeing the Doctor, Rain, Hamish and the Valeyard standing behind him.

"Hello," the Doctor said with a smile while Adam looked at the Valeyard and growled.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

"YOU!" Adam screamed as he rushed towards the Valeyard in a blind rage, "you son of a bitch…"

He grunted when the Doctor ran up and grabbed him.

"No, Adam, stop!"

"He's evil, Doctor. He's working with Pete. He nearly got my daughter killed! I want him dead!"

"No, stop. He's not evil anymore!" the Doctor said. "Namid cleansed him! Listen to me. You don't want another death on your conscience. Just calm down and hear us out before you do anything rash!"

Adam stopped struggling and glared at the Valeyard who positioned himself behind Namid and Hamish.

"How do you know?" Adam said, glowering at the Valeyard. "How can you be sure he's really changed and he's not faking it?"

Amato stepped forward.

"I was the Valeyard once, Brother, and I snapped out of it. So am I now faking the Doctor side of me?" he said to him.

"No, but…"

Adam trailed off as he stared at Amato. Namid stepped up to him.

"He's cured, Uncle Adam. I cleansed him and I'll vouch for him. I know he's not evil anymore," she said to him.

"Okay, I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. But what about these things?" Adam said, gesturing to the clones encased in their tubes. "They need to be destroyed. And if they need to die, then I want to be the one to do it."

"No, Adam…" the Doctor said.

"Doctor, this man nearly killed my daughter. Pete nearly ruined my life and it's because of him these abominations exist. I want to kill them!" Adam said.

"No, Adam, don't," the Doctor said.

"They have to be destroyed, Doctor! They can't be allowed to live!" Adam yelled, pointing to the tubes.

"Yes, but Brother, you've already killed the Valeyard once. Don't do it again," John said. "There has to be another way."

"There is another way, I'll do it," Nigel said.

Everyone looked at him.

"No, Nigel, this isn't your responsibility," Adam said.

"I worked for Torchwood. This is Torchwood so I choose to take responsibility," Nigel said. "John's right. You've already killed the Valeyard before; you don't need to do it again. Let me do this, please."

Adam started to protest. He opened his mouth and then sighed wearily while he nodded.

"Go ahead. Just do it before someone finds us here," he said to Nigel. "We can't stand around all day debating whose responsibility it is to kill them. Just do it."

The Doctor and Amato put their hands on Adam's shoulders and everyone stepped back while Nigel walked over to one of the consoles. He studied it for a moment, eyeing the layout of the buttons and trying to find the button that would turn off the life support systems in the tubes. He finally found it, a large black button near the top under a small metal plate that said life support.

"Found it. Now we can finish this once and for all," Nigel said.

"I don't think so."

Everyone turned and saw Pete standing in the doorway flanked by two security guards, a black man and an Indian man who were outfitted in black clothes with black boots. They held laser blasters in their hands. They turned them on the larger group while Pete made a beeline for Nigel.

"Leave those alone!" he said, pointing back to the tubes. "You destroy them, I destroy you!"

"These things are abominations! They must be destroyed!" Nigel yelled, pointing to the tubes.

"Wrong! You and your friends are abominations and all Time Lords must be destroyed!" Pete roared. "Ever since I met the Doctor my life has been turned upside down and he deserves nothing short of death!"

"The Doctor saved your life, Pete!" Adam yelled at him.

Pete spun around, malice in his eyes.

"Your Doctor killed my Jackie and now I'm stuck with a stupid slag that couldn't even begin to measure up to her! Not to mention I was saddled with a daughter that I never wanted and to top it all off, I get some freakish clone that the Doctor didn't even want."

"And your solution is to make even more clones," John said, "how daft can you get?"

"I might as well make some use of my son-in-law's DNA," Pete said. "These clones will help me get rid of all of you."

"And the universe after that," the Doctor said. "You have no idea what you're dealing with, Pete. The Valeyard is an insane nutter that only cares about one thing, domination of the universe. Once he's through dispatching us, he'll set his sights on everyone else, including you! Stop this madness now!"

"On the contrary, I think I'll finish you all here and now while I have you at my mercy," Pete sneered. "The quicker you can be killed, the better off the universe will be."

"I don't think so," Namid said, stepping forward.

"Who are you?" Pete asked.

"I am Namid. I'm the Doctor's daughter," she said, gesturing to the Doctor and Thirteen.

Pete snorted.

"More children. You lot breed like rabbits, all the more reason for me to get rid of you! Guards…"

He trailed off when Namid closed her eyes and began to glow with a golden light. Pete's mouth dropped open.

"What the hell are you?" he asked.

Compassion opened her eyes and Pete stepped back when he saw the golden glow in her eyes.

"I am Compassion. I am a living TARDIS. And you're right, Pete Tyler, this does end here and now."

Compassion spun around and shot a beam of light from her hands. The guards gasped as it hit their blasters and melted them like chocolate. They gasped when they saw the look of anger in her eyes and ran away as fast as they could. Namid turned towards Pete who was quaking with fear.

"No, stay away from me!" He said to Namid as he backed away from her. "Stay away from me, you freak. Don't touch me!"

While Pete's attention was distracted, Nigel pressed the black button. Instantly an alarm sounded overhead while a hissing sound came from the tubes. Pete glanced back at them and let out an enraged yell. He turned back and yelled when Namid ran up to him; she touched his forehead and sent a burst of energy into his head. Pete collapsed to the ground, unconscious. The others came forward and examined him.

"Will he be okay?" Hamish asked her.

"Yes, Teacher, he's unconscious and will be for quite awhile. Enough time for us to take him away from here."

"Take him where?" John asked.

"Back to our universe," Adam said. "Let him stand trial for what he's done. And we need to take Jackie and Tony back with us. They don't belong here anymore."

"Go ahead and go then," the Valeyard said. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on Torchwood and make sure they don't threaten the safety of the universe."

He put his hand on Adam's shoulder when he gave him a dubious look.

"I swear to you that I'm no longer evil and if you aren't convinced, you can come back anytime you like and check up on me."

Adam thought about that and then nodded.

"Okay, like I said, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," he said.

"For now, we need to finish our work here because I'm sure the guards will be back with reinforcements."

Compassion urged everyone to stand back. John gathered Pete up in his arms while Thirteen guided Hamish back away from her. Compassion raised her hands and the golden light shot from her hands into the tubes. The tubes burst and the dead clones fell out. Compassion turned up the intensity as she aimed her hands at the clones until the bodies were vaporized. Once that was finished, she retracted the beams and turned to see everyone had their back to her, shielding their eyes from the blinding radiance. They looked over their shoulders at her.

"I destroyed them completely so they can't use the DNA to make more," she said. "And now let me take you inside me. I can sense where the rest of Adam's DNA is being stored and once that's destroyed, we can go get Jackie and Tony and head back home."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

"Ok, let's go," Adam said as Compassion nodded and they vanished in a golden light. The Valeyard looked around when he sighed and headed for the door. He stopped when he felt something hit him on the top of the head then bent down, picking up a piece of paper and a small packet off the floor.

Opening the piece of paper, he saw ASKED NAMID TO MAKE A QUICK STOP AT THE MANSION AND I THOUGHT YOU'D NEED THIS. THE INSTRUCTIONS ON HOW TO GROW IT ARE ON THE BACK OF THIS PAPER. BETTER NOT MAKE ME REGRET GIVING IT TO YOU. YOUR FIRST JOB IS TO MAKE SURE THAT THE WEEVILS ARE GIVEN A SAFE PLACE TO LIVE AND ARE ASSURED THAT THEY WILL NEVER BE HUNTED AGAIN. MAYBE YOU CAN ALSO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO SHUT DOWN TORCHWOOD FOR GOOD. ANYWAY, DON'T FORGET, I'M WATCHING YOU – ADAM and laughed. He opened the small packet then took out what was inside it and a piece of TARDIS coral pulsated in his hand.

"I won't let you down…Daddy," he said then walked out of the room and smiled.

Once she had the others inside her, Compassion was shocked to find that Adam's DNA had been given to all the major government agencies all around the world. She even found some on planets that were light years away. The golden light spread out far and wide as she destroyed all traces of Adam's DNA and Nigel, who she allowed to tap into her network, added the evidence into his laptop. She scanned the timelines to make sure that there were no traces of Adam's DNA then returned them to Daisy and Jackie and Tony were stunned, seeing them appear in the control room.

"Doctor!" Jackie said when she walked to the Doctor and hugged him. "I am so sorry."

"Um, you got the wrong Doctor," he said with a grin and she looked at him.

"Oh, you're the other one," she said then hugged him again and he hugged her back. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked as he moved back and wiped the tears out of the corner of her eyes.

"For him," she said, pointing to Adam, who was leaning against the console and nodded to her.

"Um, Doctor, what are we supposed to do with him?" Nigel asked as he pointed to Pete, who was lying on the floor. Pete started moaning when he opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Shit!" he shouted when he stood up and Jackie let go of the Doctor and stormed to him.

"Uh-oh, she's going to…." Adam said as they winced and Jackie slapped Pete hard enough to make his head snap back. She then kicked him in the balls, hit, scratched, bit and punched him then sat on his stomach and he looked up at them, blood rolling freely from his nose and split lip.

"Get this bitch off of me!" he shouted as she punched him in the face and he passed out.

"Shut it!" she said as the other looked at each other then applauded. She slightly blushed when Daisy grumbled around them and they looked at the rotor.

"_Beloveds, please leave," _she said and the Doctor walked to the console and touched the glass, watching the rotor moving up and down.

"Why must we leave?" he asked.

"_Because I am not going with you," _she said and the Doctor frowned.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"_I was the Valeyard's TARDIS. I have to stay here with him."_

"Whoa, Daisy, no, I can't let you do that!" Adam said. "Alan will kill me, let me regenerate then kill me again."

"_I will miss Alan, that is true, but the Doctor needs me."_

"No, he doesn't. See, my TARDIS had a little coral left over and I had kept it secretly hidden at the mansion. I gave it to the Valeyard and instructions on how to grow it. Give him four years and he'll have his own TARDIS. So, are you ready to take us home?" he asked as he rubbed the console and the rotor moved up and down.

"_Yes," _Daisy said as he smiled and patted the glass. After setting the coordinates for home, Daisy dematerialized and the engines hummed contently around them.

"Don't you EVER do something like that again!" Alan shouted while he walked around the console and Adam wasn't sure if he was talking to him or to Daisy. "I don't what I'd do if I ever lost you!"

"_I promise," _Daisy said and Alan patted the console.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Adam said when Alan glared at him and Adam slowly back up.

"Come here!" Alan said with a smug tone and pointed for him to stand in front of him. Shyly, Adam walked closer when Alan held him by the shoulders and locked eyes with him. "What I just said goes for you as well, Old Smell Toes, I would be lost without you, too."

"Heh, like that would ever happen. Join at the hip, you and me," he said and Alan laughed.

"So, but there is something that's bugging me," he said and Adam blinked.

"Do tell."

"How is Jackie going to react to my Pete and John's?"

"Ah, yeah, that will be a bit shaky. I think she'll be ok."

"I felt her and Tony becoming a Time Lord and a Time Lady."

"Yeah, and they're going to live with me, Marion and David."

"How is Marion doing?"

"There was a lot of crying and hugging. David's really happy to have a grandmother. James and River were really happy to see them again."

"What did Marion do about Pete?"

"Your brother took her to see him and she kicked Pete in the nuts."

"Ouchie, and how is your brother dealing with all this?"

"Well, after getting over the shock of Jackie hugging him, he agreed that Pete should stand trial for his crimes and Xashion said the trail's going to be tomorrow."

"She got a court date that quick?"

"Yep," Adam said as he popped the "p" and Alan patted Adam's shoulders.

"And how are you?" he asked and Adam sighed.

"I wanted to kill him, the Valeyard and the clones. The odd part is that I didn't care," he said then sighed. "I didn't fucking care!"

"Ok, it is true that I don't know what you went through when you found out about all this, BUT-TA, I do know that you did care! If you really wanted to do it then you would have and would have plowed through anyone that stood in your way. Do you remember how much you hated Amato when he took the kids?"

"Yeah," Adam said with a nod of his head.

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No," Adam said and gave him a disgusted look.

"And you wanted to kill Cameron when he was taken over by the Master, right?"

"Yeah," Adam sighed.

"Did you?"

"No."

"So, Watson, what have we learned?"

"Well, Holmes, we have learned that it is a really bad idea to piss me off!" he said and Alan tapped the tip of his finger on Adam's nose.

"Elementary!" he said and they laughed. "Now, I think what we need to do is go bug Rainy Painy and Tarty Moo."

"Oh yes!" Adam said with an evil grin and they ran out of the control room while Daisy made a soft grumbling sound that sounded a lot like laughter.

Meanwhile in the Doctor's timeline, Rain stood in the kitchen when she heard a soft wheezing sound and heard someone walking up behind her. She shivered as a hand moved the hair away from her neck and soft lips kissed her skin. Turning around, Rain smiled as the Doctor smiled back and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where's Namid?" she asked as the Doctor kissed her and brushed some hair behind her ears.

"She has one more thing to do," he said then led her to the window and she noticed that he wasn't limping. "Yep, it's good as new."

"Then what's with the cane?" she asked as he looked down and realized that he still had his first life's cane. Shrugging, he placed it against the wall when he looked out the window and saw Hamish and Namid snuggling in the moonlight. Rain slid her arm around the Doctor's waist as they watched them and she placed her head on his shoulder. "Hmmm."

"What?"

"Just thinking about what's going to happen to them," he said as he nodded his head toward Hamish and Namid and Rain stroked his hair.

"But that's not until later."

"Maybe I should have said something. He has a right to know," he said as Rain turned the Doctor to her and shook her head.

"You told him enough," she said then looked at them. "Besides, do you really want to ruin that?"

The Doctor watched his little girl and her husband walking back toward the house as he smiled then shook his head.

"Nah," he said then walked to the door and opened it.

"Daddy!" Namid said as she ran to him and hugged him. Feeling pride for what she had done, he sent love into her mind and smiled, knowing that the universe was safe in the hands of not only her but in the hands of all the Children of Time.

Hamish sat on the examination table while Namid walked toward him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Do you trust me?" she asked as he smiled and reached his hand out. She took his hand as she wrapped her fingers around his fingers and wanted so badly to kiss him.

"Aye, I trust you," he said and she placed her forehead against his.

"What is the one thing you want more than anything?" she asked softly.

"Heh, there are a lot of things."

"But what have you wanted since you were a bairn?"

"Och, that's easy," he said then pointed two fingers towards his eyes.

"What if I can give it to you?"

"Eh? What are you talking aboot?"

"I am a living TARDIS. That means I have a medical bay and some really cool tools," she said with a grin and he blinked.

"So?"

"Do you know what nanogenes are?" she asked and he thought for a few minutes.

"Aye, that's what the Doctor used tae cure that wee lad in World War II."

"I have those and I can use them to cure you," she said and he softly laughed.

"Grace an' Martha told me that there is no cure. I have tae wait until I regenerate an' even that's iffy."

"Can I at least try?" she asked and he sighed.

"But, an' this is a big but, if it works, I'll nae be able tae tell what's real."

"How do you figure it out?"

"By my sense of smell and touch," he said and she gently stroked his hair. "Why are you doing that?"

"Just tell me why you're scared."

"I am nae scared!"

"Aye, you are," she said in a soft Scottish accent.

"Well, it's because I'm afraid that I'll fall down the moment I stand up," he said softly and she smiled.

"That's because you're not used to height, distance and perception. I felt the same way after I was able to see."

"But you were a wee lass then," he protested and she sent love into his mind.

"And I'll be there to help you," she said and he blinked. She let him thinks things through as she looked into his eyes and saw a small smile come to his lips.

"I never run from a fight or a challenge."

"So, you want to do this?"

"Will it hurt?"

"Just a bit," she said as he sat back and she placed the palms of her hands over his eyes. She set up a privacy block then closed her eyes and her hands started glowing in a yellow light. Hamish gasped as the yellow light filled his head and his eyes felt like they were on fire. He started shivering as what felt like ants crept through his skull and he could just hear her softly hushing him. After a few minutes, Namid moved her hands back then quickly placed a dark visor over his eyes and kissed his lips. "There, all done, mo calma tairis"

"What did you call me?" Hamish asked but he knew that calma tairis meant "brave heart" in Gaelic. He heard a soft wheezing sound as he reached for the stick, which was sitting next to the bed, and stood up. His legs felt rubbery as he reached his hand out and slowly left the medical bay, the stick softly thumping on the carpeting as he walked down the hallway.

"Doctor?" Hamish called out as the Doctor ran to him and led him to the jump seat. Namid told him what she was going to do to Hamish before she left and told him she's be back in time for Pete's trial. The Doctor helped Hamish sit down when he handed Hamish a glass of water and Hamish sipped on the water, holding the glass in both hands. "Where is Namid?"

"She left," the Doctor said then took the glass and set it on the floor. "Are you alright?"

"I dinnae ken," he said and the Doctor nodded.

"She told me what she did. Now, I want you to close your eyes as tight as you can so I can…" the Doctor said and Hamish reached out his hand.

"No, please, I'm scared," he said and the Doctor placed his hands on Hamish's shoulders.

"It's going to be alright," the Doctor whispered and Hamish sighed, nodding his head. The Doctor slowly removed the visor when he saw that Hamish's eyes were closed and the TARDIS lowered the lights, leaving them in the soft glow of the rotor. The Doctor placed the visor on the console then placed his hands on Hamish's shoulders and smiled. "Right, slowly open your eyes."

Taking a few deep breathes, Hamish slowly opened his eyes as he blinked and darkness turned into a soft blurry light. The light grew stronger as shapes and shadows appeared then he looked up, seeing a blurry image in front of him. Blinked a few more times, he saw the Doctor standing in front of him and the Doctor smiled.

"Hello," the Doctor said and Hamish reached up, touching his face then looked at his hands.

"Are these my hands?" he asked and the Doctor nodded.

"_Doctor, what is going on? Why is Hamish upset?" _Jamie thought. The Doctor explained what Compassion did to Hamish as Hamish felt the love and comfort of his friends and family enter his mind and he sighed, cupping his face in his hands.

"Daddy?" Namid said as she walked into the control room and the Doctor turned, looking at her. With a nod of his head, she walked closer when she touched Hamish's hair and he looked at her.

"Namid?" he asked and she took his hands in hers.

"Guess it's my turn to be the teacher, eh?" she asked and he smiled.

"Aye," he said as she took a pair of sunglasses out of her pocket and placed them on him. The Doctor and Namid helped him stand up as she handed Hamish the stick and they slowly walked to the door. Turning around, Hamish lifted the sunglasses up when he looked at the rotor and the lights slowly grew brighter. He gasped when he saw just how large the room was then smiled, looking at the Doctor.

"Look at the size her, Doctor," he said and the Doctor laughed.

"Yes, Hamish, she is a big thing, isn't she?" he said in the voice of his second life and Hamish arched an eyebrow at him. Shrugging, the Doctor watched Hamish lower the sunglasses and they left the control room, the door closing silently behind them.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

After Hamish was cured of his blindness, the entire family was soon packed inside his house wanting to congratulate Hamish and tell them how happy they were that he could see at last. At first Hamish was overwhelmed at all the faces and each person had to come up and introduce themselves to him. It took him awhile to get used to walking around and navigating by using his eyesight but after a couple of hours he was walking as if he had always had sight. Namid stayed by his side the entire night and Hamish found himself staring at her at times, thinking that she looked even more beautiful in person than she was in his mind's eye. Occasionally, Namid would catch his eye and smile shyly while he gave her hand a squeeze.

While this was going on, Xashon dropped by and offered her congratulations to Hamish before she asked to speak privately with the Doctor.

"Everything is ready for tomorrow," Xashon said to him while the Doctor took her into his TARDIS. "The trial will begin in the morning."

"Good," the Doctor said.

"Where is this other Pete?" Xashon asked.

"Back here in one of my holding cells. I wanted to make sure he was secure and didn't escape. Course there really is nowhere he can run to since he's now on another planet in another dimension. But I didn't want to spend time searching all over for him."

Xashon nodded. The Doctor took her back to the cell block. They walked to the cell. Pete was sitting on the floor of the cell glowering at them. He had a few blankets and a chamber pot plus some snacks and bottled water. He leapt to his feet and came towards the barrier.

"Release me," he said to them.

"Nope, sorry, not going to," the Doctor said airily.

"You have no right to do this!" Pete said.

"On the contrary, you have abused and stolen DNA from one of our citizens, not to mention you aided in the attempted murder of his daughter and threatened the safety of all creation by resurrecting the Valeyard and making clones of him. We have every right to put you on trial and we will do so."

"I want a barrister then!"

"Don't worry, you'll get one," the Doctor said. "We're going to have a fair trial so you won't complain about the verdict. But be warned, if you're found guilty, you'll be sent to Volag Nok for a long time if not the rest of your life."

"Where is that?" Pete said.

"It's a maximum security prison planet. You'll be put in a cell far below the surface and if you try to escape and succeed, you'll have nothing but snow and ice for miles around," Xashon said. "It's our preferred prison. The Time Lords used to send convicts to Shada but that was destroyed long ago in the Time War."

"I want witnesses from among my friends and family and collegues! You can't just take me to another universe and put me on trial without giving me time to prepare."

"You will be treated fairly which is more than I can say for what you did to Adam, River, Rose, Jackie, Tony…"

"Those people mean nothing to me."

"Even your own son?" Xashon said.

"He was the product of a union with a woman who isn't my wife; she has my wife's face and body. She walks and talks like her but she'll never be my Jackie and Tony will never be my true son just like Rose will never be my true daughter. Those people were forced upon me and it's the Doctor's doing. The Doctor of my dimension, wherever he is."

"He's here," the Doctor said. "He's in my house but at the moment we're having a party and I didn't want to interrupt him while he was having fun."

"Well, goody for him, I'm glad the bastard is enjoying himself," Pete said.

The Doctor neared closer to him.

"You know, you're nothing like the Pete from this dimension and for that I am eternally grateful because otherwise my children would be missing out on a wonderful grandfather. You could have the same happiness if you'd just open your heart but you'd rather quibble over trivialities."

"Trivialities? My fucking wife was killed!" Pete snarled.

"And I'm sorry that happened!" the Doctor snarled back. "My Pete suffered the same thing. His Jackie died but instead of wallowing in sorrow and misery he chose to adopt Jackie and Rose and start again. Unlike you, he loves his wife, son and daughter and because he made the choice to take them into his hearts, he not only has them but grandchildren and a large family as well."

"Hearts? Hearts? You don't mean…"

"I mean exactly that. He and Jackie, Rose and Tony are all Time Lords like we are."

He snorted when Pete's mouth fell open in shock.

"Don't you dare say we turned them into freaks, Pete Tyler," he growled as he pointed his finger at him. "They made the choice to change and they've never regretted it because it's allowed them to be together past a normal human lifespan. You wanna speak to them about it, I'll go and see if they want to talk to you but don't you dare refer to them or any members of my family or friends as freaks. The only freak around here is you seeing as how you tried to bring back one of the deadliest enemies in the universe. You would have unleashed hell on the universe and all for the sake of killing off a few people you truly couldn't stand. You called Adam and Duer reckless and irresponsible but you're far more worse than they are and it'll be a pleasure seeing you put somewhere where you can't harm anyone again. So if I were you, I'd get all the rest you can because tomorrow is judgment day for you. Now goodnight!"

The Doctor and Xashon ignored his curses as they turned and walked back towards the console room.

Meanwhile, Mirza was staying close to Alan. Alan had made the rounds introducing him to Rose, their children and the other members of the family. Mirza liked them all. He liked how kind they were to him but he was still a bit overwhelmed at the sheer number of people in the house. Alan led him back towards the kitchen and fixed him a snack.

"I'm sure Rain won't mind if I fix you a sandwich," he said while he pulled some sliced turkey out of the refrigerator. "I'm sure she'll want you to be fed and this is a party after all. We're celebrating Hamish having his eyesight restored to him and we're also celebrating you being here."

"Do…does everyone want me here?" Mirza said nervously.

"Sure. Trust me, everyone likes you," Alan said while he started to make the sandwich. "And even if they don't want you here, which is highly unlikely, I want you here and that's all that counts in my book."

He finished making him a couple of sandwiches and put them on the kitchen table while he went to pour him some milk. Mirza sat down at the table and began to eat while he grabbed a glass out of the cabinet above the sink. While he was eating, Alan glanced at him as he reached inside the fridge for the milk.

"Mirza?" he asked him. "Do you like me?"

Mirza swallowed and nodded.

"I like you a lot. You're very kind to me."

"Good. Because I want you to trust me if you're going to be staying here," Alan said as he poured the milk. "No one here will hurt you, trust me," he added as he put the glass next to his plate. He put the milk back in the refrigerator and shut the door while he glanced at Mirza who was hungrily devouring the food. He thought for a moment.

"Mirza, go ahead and eat. I'll be back in a minute," Alan said as he walked away.

He walked into the living room and found his wife sitting on the sofa chatting with the Doctor and Rain. The Doctor had his arm around his wife's shoulders and she was holding his hand while they laughed and chatted with Rose. Alan moved around the coffee table and Rose smiled as he sat down and imitated the Doctor's affectionate gesture with her.

"Mirza is eating. I fixed him a couple of sandwiches and some milk," Alan said.

"Good, I'm glad he's adjusting," Rain said. "Hopefully, he'll make himself at home here."

"Well, I want him to live with us and that's why I came out here to find you, Starlight. I want to adopt him as our son."

The Doctor and Rain shared a glance while Rose gave him a surprised look.

"Alan, are you sure? I mean…"

"I know you don't want any children right now but he's eleven. It's not like he's a baby and he needs a stable home life and a loving family. The poor kid was abused even before the Valeyard got ahold of him. He's takin'a liking to me and I know he'd want you for a mum. What d'ya say, Rose? Wanna adopt him?"

Sarah Jane who was standing nearby speaking to Mickey hushed him when she heard that and both of them listened intently. Rose glanced at Sarah Jane and she winked at her.

"I think it's a good idea personally," she said while a few more people who were standing nearby stopped to hear what Rose would say, "I like Mirza and Alan's right. He needs a family and I can't think of better parents than the two of you. I saw go for it."

"You might as well," Mickey said as the rest of the room became silent once a few people telegraphed what was going on. "You know you're gonna do it eventually."

"Yeah," Martha said, coming up beside him, "He's a sweetie and you'd make great parents for him."

Rose looked at her husband who was making puppy dog eyes at her while he batted his eyelashes. She patted his head.

"I did say I didn't feel like having any more children right now. But, as you pointed out, he isn't a baby and he needs us. So I'll agree to be his mum if you want to be his dad."

She grinned when everyone in the room cheered and Alan hugged her. They watched while Alan and Rose went into the other room. By this time, Mirza had drunk his milk and was finishing his last sandwich.

"What was the cheering about?" he asked Alan.

"Well…" Alan said as he and Rose pulled out chairs on either side of him and sat down. "Rose and I made a decision and everyone was cheering it."

Mirza nodded and chewed his sandwich quietly. Alan smiled.

"Mirza, Rose and I were chatting and we want to adopt you as our son so you'll have a proper mum and dad here."

Mirza stopped chewing and stared at him in shock. He swallowed the food he had in his mouth.

"You want me to be in your family?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes, we do. I care for you deeply and Rose does as well and we want to make sure you're well cared for. We want you to know what it's like to have a real family that loves you and doesn't beat you. So would you like to take a chance and be the son of two daft people?"

Mirza looked from one to the other. Both of them smiled lovingly at him and he reached over and took Alan's hand. Alan grinned and gave his hand a squeeze.

"I don't know if I'll be a very good son. You may not want me," Mirza said.

"Nah, you'll be stellar. I can tell that just in the short time we've been together. Just know that we're a bit silly."

"A bit?" Rose said, raising her eyebrow.

"Okay, heaps silly but Rose and I and everyone in here are very loving, caring people and if you need help or comfort or someone to hold your hand we'll be here for you."

Mirza stared at Alan for a moment and then stood up and put his arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. Alan smiled and hugged him back.

"I accept, Father," Mirza said. "I want you and Rose to be my parents."

Alan's eyes bulged when Jack, who had been standing right outside the door listening, instantly screamed out, "HE SAID YES!" Alan rolled his eyes and Rose chuckled when everyone cheered. Rose got up and snuggled up against Mirza's back, putting her arms around him and her husband as the three of them hugged each other tightly.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

The party was over as Hamish stood near the window and watched the stars blinking in the night sky. His mind was buzzing with faces and voices as he placed his forehead against the glass and sighed. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his hand as he headed for the bed then stopped, his toes touching the edge of the stick. Lucy had asked if he wanted to get rid of it but he told her that he wanted to keep it, just in case.

"_Just in case I wake up an' this is all a dream," _he thought.

"_It isn't," _Namid thought and he smiled.

"_But what if it is? I've had more than one dream where I can see but wake up in the dark," _he thought and she set up a privacy block.

"_Then it's time for you to come out of the dark and come into the light."_

"_I'm scared," _he thought and she sent love into his mind.

"_There is nothing to be afraid of."_

"_I'll have tae take your word for it, mo ionmhuinn oileanach," _he thought as she giggled and he smiled.

"_Good night, Teacher," _Namid thought as he felt her mind leaving and he sighed, patting the soft wood of the stick.

Walking to the bed, he slid under the duvet when Lucy snuggled closer and placed her head against his chest. His hearts thumped in her ear as she moved her finger along the edge of his nipple and he smiled, wrapping an arm around her.

"Are you alright?" she asked and he kissed the top of her head.

"Well, my eyes hurt from all this looking around but Grace says that it's natural," he said and she nodded.

"Were you disappointed when you saw me for the first time?" she asked and he frowned.

"No, why are you asking?"

"You seemed tae be looking at Namid more than you were looking at me," she said and a cold chill ran through him. He hadn't noticed that she saw him looking at Namid and sighed.

"Well, she is a pretty lass, I'll give you that," he said with a smile and she rolled off of him. "Lucy?"

"Do you want her?" she asked and he rolled onto his side and slid his arm around her. He kissed her shoulder then her neck as she looked back at him and could just see him smiling at her.

"No," he said then reached over and turned on the light and blinked a few times. He turned back to her as he moved the strap of her nightgown down and kissed her shoulder. Seeing what he wanted in his shining eyes, she slid out of the nightgown as he moved his hand along her arm and a grin cut across his face. "Now, this, I want!"

"Then turn off the light," she said as he shook his head and kissed her lips.

"No, I have spent too much time in the dark," he said then crawled on top of her and she moved her hands up his chest. "It's time for me to come into the light!"

Alan flipped the crystal the Doctor gave him in his hand when he walked toward the bedroom where Mirza was going to sleep when he tapped on the doorframe and Mirza looked at him. Dressed in the blue and white striped pajamas that Rose had given him, Mirza was lying on the floor as Alan walked closer and knelt down next to him.

"What are you doing on the floor? Don't you like the bed?" Alan asked and looked at the bed covered with the Buzz Lightyear duvet. He did think it might be too childish for Mirza but Christopher used to love to snuggle under it and Mirza looked at the bed then at Alan and sighed.

"I'm not worthy to sleep on a bed," he said and Alan's hearts hurt.

"Uh, yeah, you are worthy. Now, get your bottom under the covers," he said and Mirza backed away from him with fear in his eyes.

"Don't beat me!" he said as Alan blinked and frowned.

"I wasn't going to do that."

"You are angry with me," Mirza said then covered his head. Alan was shocked as he crawled on the floor and scooped Mirza into his arms. Mirza was stunned but relaxed when Alan started rocking him and gently kissed his hair.

"There is one thing you got to understand about me and that is I have NEVER beaten any of my kids. Though they have given me reason to," Alan said with a smile and Mirza looked up at him. "And, I am not mad at you."

Mirza nodded as Alan rocked him when he saw the crystal in Alan's hand and Alan looked from him to the crystal and smiled.

"What is that?" Mirza asked, pointing to the crystal.

"This is what we use to become Time Lords and Time Ladies," Alan said then told him about Imiko and her giving the Doctor the crystals and Mirza touched the crystal.

"And it will make me one?" he asked and Alan looked at him.

"Only if you want to."

"Do you want me to, Father?"

"Well, it would make things a lot easier if you did," he said and Mirza looked at the crystal. Slowly, he took the crystal from Alan's hand when he broke the crystal open and the golden light moved through him. His eyes went wide when Alan appeared in his head and a big WELCOME banner appeared over Alan's head. "Right, seeing that you are now a Time Child, there are some rules that you have to follow without question. One, there will be no making fun of your father because that will make me sad. Two, making fun of your Aunt Rain is totally acceptable."

Suddenly Rain appeared in Mirza's mind as she smiled at him then glared at Alan and Alan coughed, continuing with his lecture.

"Yes, it is totally acceptable to make fun of her because she is a booger head and…" he said then ducked as she tried to hit the back of his head and Mirza cupped his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Three, you must defend your father from Aunt Rain! Help!" Alan said as he ran behind Mirza and he looked up at him.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked as Rain smiled and Alan gasped.

"It's starting already, is it?" he asked as Mirza shrugged and Rain walked away. Alan left Mirza's mind when he hugged him and Mirza looked up at him. "So, are you going to get into bed now?"

"Yes," Mirza said as they got off the floor and walked to the bed. Alan moved the duvet back as Mirza crawled onto the bed and Alan tucked the duvet around him. Kissing the top of his head, Alan walked to the door when he turned around and looked Mirza smiling at him.

"Right, eyes shut and go to sleep."

"Good night, Father," Mirza said as he snuggled under the duvet and Alan left the room, leaving the door open enough for the light to come in from the hallway.

"Good night…Son," Alan said with a smile then walked down the hallway and did a little dance, spinning around in a little circle.

The courtroom was crowded while Duer and Adam made their way to the front and sat down behind the table where Pete was sitting with the barrister Xashion had provided him. Pete turned around to look at them when he growled and balled his hands into fists.

"Get away from me," he growled while Adam looked at Duer and blinked.

"Is he talking to us, Te'lesau?" Adam asked.

"Just ignore him." Duer said as Adam nodded and Alan sat down next to them.

"So, do you think they'll give him the chair?" Alan asked, pointing with his head toward Pete.

"Nah, they might feed them to Loch though," Adam said and Alan gasped. Loch was a water horse that Jamie's son, Frazer, had brought back from Loch Ness and resided at the zoo.

"Oh, that would be cruel!" Alan said with wide eyes.

'Yeah, I don't want Loch to get sick," Adam said and Pete frowned.

"What are you gene jokes talking about?" he asked and Duer glared at him.

"What did you call them?" he asked and Adam hushed him. The judge had entered the room as they stood up and the judge sat down. He was a tall, heavy set man with black hair and gray eyes and his robes were a black color with gold Gallifreyan writing on the cuffs. He looked at Pete when his eyes became tight slits and Alan leaned over and tapped Adam's shoulder.

"Someone's in trouble!" he sang softly as Adam smiled and nodded. The trial went on for days while the evidence and witnesses were presented before the judge and Pete was stunned to see the Valeyard, who Compassion brought to the courtroom to testify against him. Finally the judge had decided what was to be done with Pete and they stood as the judge looked at them.

"After listening to the testimonies of the witnesses and reviewing the evidence, I have no recourse but to find Pete Tyler guilty of all charges and..," the judge said as Pete pounded his fist on the table and his eyes were in tight slits.

"This is bullshit! You have not right to judge me! I'm not even from this world!" he shouted.

"That may be true, but you are guilty of attempted murder, stealing and abusing the DNA of a Gallifreyan citizen…" the judge said as Pete turned and looked at Adam, who was sitting next to Marion and Jackie.

"Are you talking about that piece of gene trash?" Pete shouted as he pointed at Adam and Alan, who was sitting behind Adam, leaned over the back of Adam's chair and smiled.

"Oh, I love trash…Anything dirty or dingy or dusty…" Alan sang.

"Anything ragged or rotten or rusty…" Adam sang.

"Yes, I love trash!" they sang together and Marion and Rose gently whacked their arms.

"Oh, very funny, you should've been aborted years ago!" Pete shouted and the people in the courtroom gasped.

"Order!" the judge said but Adam nor Alan made jokes about what food they wanted to order for lunch and a guard walked to Pete, gently forcing him to sit down. "Now, as I was saying, Pete Tyler has been found guilty of all charges and is sentenced to life imprisonment. He will be sent to Volag Nok and parole has been denied, seeing that he is a flight risk!"

"No!" Pete shouted as the guard dragged him out of the room and the doors closed behind them. The judge dismissed the case as he left the room and Duer sat back in the chair, looking at Adam.

"You ok, Tiri'me'su?" he asked as Adam placed his head on Duer's shoulder and shook his head.

"I know that I should feel some sense of relief, but all I feel right now is numb," he said and Duer nodded.

"Well, just remember that we all love you and no one blames you for any of it," he said and Adam nodded, though a part of him wasn't convinced that it wasn't his fault. Standing up, they left the room as Duer placed his arm around Adam's shoulder and the doors closed behind them.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

After the trial, Pete was drugged so the Doctor could take him to Volag Nok. Adam, Duer and Pete's Jackie, Tony asked to go with him. The Doctor agreed and he carried the unconscious Pete back to the holding cell. The TARDIS removed the force barrier and the Doctor laid Pete inside the cell. After he put him on the floor, he leaned back up and stared at him.

"I don't envy you, Pete. I wish it could have worked out between you and Adam and Duer but you chose to shun them and tried to destroy them and now you must pay the price for endangering them and the universe."

He ordered the TARDIS to put the force barrier back. He turned around and was surprised to see Alan and Mirza standing behind him.

"Mirza was curious about the TARDIS and wanted to speak to you," Alan said to him.

The Doctor smiled warmly at him.

"Yes?" he said to him.

"Father was telling me about the…TARDIS, is that the correct name?" he said to Alan who nodded. "He said that Namid is different from TARDISes."

"Yes, she is a living TARDIS. This TARDIS is living but it can't walk around and interact with others, at least not like we can," the Doctor said.

"I was wondering if I could go with you. Father says this is his life and yours and if I'm going to be a part of the family, I wanted to see what you do. Is that okay?"

"I'd be honored to have you ride with me," the Doctor said, patting his shoulder.

Mirza looked at Pete.

"What will you do with him?" he asked the Doctor.

"He's going to prison," the Doctor said.

"Will he be executed?"

"Um…I don't think so. They normally don't execute people there; they just keep them in thick cells with steel walls."

Mirza nodded.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with my questions…Uncle," Mirza said hesitantly.

The Doctor knelt down beside him.

"I don't mind questions, Mirza. I love em. You're not bothering me. How will you learn if you don't ask? So go ahead and ask anything you want."

Mirza smiled and nodded and the Doctor patted his shoulder. He looked at Alan.

"Are you coming as well?" he asked.

"Please, Father, come with me," Mirza said, slipping his hand into Alan's.

The Doctor beamed at that and nudged his brother's mind while Alan nodded at Mirza and gave him a tender look. Alan put his arm around him and they walked back to the console room.

After flying the TARDIS to Volag Nok, Alan carried Pete while everyone followed the Doctor to the governor's office. He shook hands with the robot that was overseeing the prisoners and explained who Pete was and what he did while he handed the robot an official document from Xashon saying he was found guilty along with all the paperwork from the trial. The robot settled down behind a desk and looked through everything while they waited. After skimming through the last piece of paper, the robot nodded.

"We will take care of him, Doctor, rest assured," the Governor said.

The Doctor nodded. He signed a release form and after that was done, he and the others turned to go. Adam paused a moment, gave a snort of contempt to his unconscious father in law and followed the others out the door.

When they arrived back at the Doctor's house, everyone filed out except for the Doctor, Adam, Duer, Alan and Mirza.

"What did you think of being a time traveler?" the Doctor asked Mirza.

"I like it. I think it's something I would like to do."

"Good," the Doctor said while Alan patted his shoulder. "If that's what you want to do, we can teach you how to be a Time Lord in addition to enrolling you in the academy here. By the time you're twenty, you'll be ready to explore the universe on your own or with us if you wish."

The Doctor turned around to go but Mirza grabbed his arm. The Doctor looked back, giving him a quizzical look.

"Uncle, I'm glad you're not cruel like my other uncle was," Mirza said. "I'm glad you like me and want me to be in your family."

The Doctor grinned. He leaned over and kissed Mirza on the cheek. Mirza smiled when Adam and Duer followed suit and patted his shoulders. The Doctor squeezed his hand before he let go.

Once they were back inside the house, the majority of the family went back to their homes except for the new Jackie and Tony and Alan, Christopher, Rose and Mirza. The Doctor sat on the sofa, Hope on his lap, while Rain sat beside him and the triplets, Christopher and Mirza sat on the floor near him. Jackie and Tony sat in the chairs while Duer sat beside Rain.

"Mirza, I just wanted to say to you…" Jackie said to Mirza after she hugged him, "if you need a grandmother, I'll be that for you. I hate that you haven't had anyone and you were a slave of the Valeyard. If you want to call me Gran, I don't mind."

"Thank you, Gran," Mirza said.

Jackie hugged him tightly.

The Doctor smiled at that and looked at the triplets.

"Well, now that we have everything sorted out. I suppose we need to plan your birthday party and…"

He trailed off when he heard a wheezing and everyone stared at Compassion with shock when she materialized in front of them.

"What's wrong? The other Doctors are alright, aren't they?" the Doctor said, panicking.

"Yes, they're alright. But before I go back to the future, there is something I must do here," Compassion said to him.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

"Rainbow, what's going on?" the Doctor asked as Compassion smiled, knelt on the floor in front of him and took his hands.

"Well, you remember how you used to take bad things from my mind when I was small so I wouldn't have nightmares?" she asked and he nodded. "Well, I can do that but on a grander scale. I already did that with your past and future lives, except for that last one…," she said and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Which is why I didn't know for certain what was going to happen when Jenny had her dream and Adam had his vision about the Valeyard."

"Exactly, so can I do it, Daddy, can I make everyone forget what happened?"

"Well, I think that's a good idea, but what about Hamish? How are we going to explain his suddenly being able to see?" Rain asked and Compassion smiled at her.

"Oh, everyone will think that Aunt Grace and Aunt Martha used the nanogenes on him."

"Hmm, that's a clever idea," Alan said and she nodded.

"And Uncle Duer and Daddy Adam feel like…"

"Daddy Adam?" the Doctor asked and she covered her mouth.

"Oops," she said, standing up and he sighed.

"Great, another home wrecker," he said and the others laughed.

"Anyway, they do feel like it's their fault," she said and he nodded.

"Well, we can't have that!" Alan said when he walked to Compassion and started poking her in the stomach, making her laugh. "Right, where is the reset memory button on this thing!"

"Oi, leave her alone!" Jackie said in a tone they all were familiar with and Alan ran back to the other couch and sat down next to Rose, wrapping his arms and legs around her.

"Help," he whimpered as Rose pushed him off of her and the kids giggled. Looking at her family, Compassion sadly smiled when she started glowing and a golden light filled the room, spreading out across New Gallifrey. She didn't remove the memories of what happened from Rain's or Hamish's minds as she explained that Rain needed to remember to assure she was sent to the past and explained to Hamish that it was to assure him what happened was real and sent a soft kiss into his mind. When the light faded everyone left the house and the Doctor and Rain stood on the stoop, watching them leave.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he noticed the worried look on her face and she smiled, kissing his cheek.

'Yeah, just stressed out with all the party planning," she said as he rolled his eyes then tickled her ribs and she smiled, sending love into his mind.

The sound of rock and roll music filled the air as the HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY banner gently flapped in the breeze and David and Christopher yelled as they did cannonballs into the pool. The Doctor, Duer and Amato stood near the barbeque while watching the others talking, eating or having fun and Duer gently nudged the Doctor.

"So, they're officially a Time Lord and Time Ladies, hunh?" he asked and the Doctor nodded, sipping on the soda.

"Is Cam still grumbling about having to share his birthday with the others?" Amato asked and Duer sighed.

"Yeah, but Adam said that David's still teasing Chris about being the "baby" of the family," Duer said and they laughed.

"Where is your brother, by the way?" the Doctor asked, looking around.

"Don't know, but Alan's with him."

"Uh-oh," Amato said and they nodded. Suddenly they heard a soft wheezing sound when Daisy materialized near the pool and the doors opened. Alan and Adam walked outside as they noticed that Alan was wearing a top hat with a penis on the top and he turned, looking behind him.

"Lovely Time Lords and Times Ladies…and Ugly Rain," Adam said and she glared at him. "We are proud to present our gift to our little blessings. So, here she is…the one and only Lady Gaga!"

The triplets gasped as Lady Gaga walked outside and waved at them. It had been a long time since they had seen her as she walked to the small stage that Adam and Alan had built and she took the microphone in her hands.

"Happy Birthday Sokanon, Namid and Chaska!" she shouted then the music started and she stated singing. Alan and Adam walked to the Doctor, Duer and Amato as the Doctor smiled at them and Alan and Adam leaned on the Doctor and Duer's shoulders. The Doctor and Duer patted their head as Adam and Alan breathed on their nails then brushed their nails on their shirts, smiled and the triplets sent love into their minds.

Lady Gaga was still singing when Adam walked into the kitchen and put some fresh ice into the glass. He turned around when he saw Namid standing behind him and Namid smiled at him.

"Uncle Adam, um, can I ask something?" she asked and he closed the freezer door.

"Sure, Mimi, what is?" he asked then sipped on the soda. She walked closer when she placed her fingers against his temples and closed his eyes with her thumbs. Adam felt something move through his mind when he saw a small light dancing around him and he smiled. He had seen the little light when he was in a coma and it was really Namid's infant mind. He has also seen the lights that were River, James and David as well and the little light hid behind him and he spun around inside the darkness of his head.

"_No running away, Daddy," _Namid thought as he opened his eyes and blinked.

"What did you call me?" he asked and she let go of his head.

"I called you "Daddy", if that's ok. See, you're the only one that hasn't been adopted by us yet," she said and he nodded, softly smiling.

"Well, that's because I adopted all three of you twenty years ago. Or did you forget that we met way back when you were just tiny blobs inside your mum's tummy?" he asked and she thought for a few seconds.

"Mommy did tell me about you being in a coma and saw these little lights."

"Those little lights, Meems, were you and your brother and sister. I had run away inside my head after your mum had to leave us and Tara was going to go live in Uncle John's universe. I used to do that a lot. Can you blame me? The universe I came from wasn't a fun place. Anyway, if it wasn't for you three, I would still be asleep."

"You would have regenerated though."

"I don't think I would have wanted to," he said and Namid nodded, hugging him. "So, if you want to call me "daddy" then that's fine by me!"

"I love you, Daddy Adam!" she said and he kissed the top of her head.

"Love you, too, Bump," he said and she looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Hey, that's what I call all my kids!"

"You're weird."

"Yep," he said as he popped the "p" and they walked back outside with her arm around his waist. He stopped at the doorway when he shivered and she looked at him. "Shit, I hate it when that happens."

"What's wrong?" she asked as he sighed and pinched his eyes with his fingers.

"I had a vision," he said as he looked at the others and frowned.

"What did you see?"

"War is coming," he said softly then looked at her and smiled. "But, seeing how quickly it came and went, it wouldn't be soon."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but why spoil the party, hunh?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down and she laughed. Nodding, she placed her head on his shoulder as they walked outside and he closed the door behind them.

The End….


End file.
